Ninja Revolution
by Neph Champion
Summary: Summery: When Trowa meets a starving child near his sister's circus he can't, not do anything; and when the child's ninja friend's family gets involved, things only get crazier.
1. Saving Harry

This is my second Naruto crossover fic. Beware the craziness about to ensue.

Summery: When Trowa meets a starving child near his sister's circus he can't, not do anything; and when the child's ninja friend's family gets involved, things only get crazier.

(Part One)

Trowa briskly rubbed his hands together as he walked into the small cafe, "Coffee to go please." Why did England have to be so cold? He seriously believed that it was colder down here then on the Space Colonies he had grown up on!

"Yes sir." The pretty cashier said with a smile.

He nodded as she put the to-go cup on the counter and doctored it up to his liking, 'Between Quatre sugar and Duo cream, I can't drink my coffee black anymore,' he thought with amusement. Black coffee had been his favorite drink back on L3 while working of his Heavyarms before the first war. When he'd met Quatre, the small blonde had snuck some sugar into his coffee. And then after he'd got into the habit of putting sugar in his coffee, he'd met Duo.

He noticed a small boy looking in the window longingly. The kid's clothes (if they could be called that) were huge, the shirt looked like it was made for a small pig rather than a person and was so tattered that there was barely any material left. His huge pants were just as bad, much too big and just as badly tattered as the shirt. The child looked really cold in those rags... He looked around trying to spot the child's parents or guardian, frowning when he didn't see anyone who looked like the boy. An abandoned kid, great...

The kid noticed his gaze and quickly ducked out of sight. The boy seemed rather skittish, why, Trowa wasn't sure, the kid was an orphan and looked rather young. He could not have been on the streets long. Seeing this kid on the streets made Trowa unhappy. What was the point of fighting a war to put an end to the war orphans when it was clear that there were still kids on the streets?

Trowa went after him. He saw the kid slip around the corner of the cafe and keeping hidden watched as the boy went behind the dumpster and leaned against the warm brick. Poor kid. Cathy wouldn't mind if he brought a kid with him to meet her...

Calmly he walked into the alley, the kid watching him warily, "you a copper?" The kid asked his voice hoarse from what Trowa assumed was lack of use and the cold. Poor kid, the teen knew that this kid was heading for bad places.

"No." Trowa reassured him. He was a part-time Preventer, but he didn't want to scare the kid. Besides, he wasn't going to hand the kid in anyway.

"Can you spare some change?" The boy asked holding up red and cracked hands. He was used to hard work, Trowa saw. That was even more disheartening. Someone had used this child for labor! That was illegal right? Had been for a long time. When he got his hands on the people who did this…

"How about I get you something warm instead?" Trowa offered, it looked like the poor kid needed the warmth and he certainly wasn't going to leave the child out here alone where it was cold.

The boy's eyes narrowed, "what I gotta do to ya?" He asked, suspiciously. He had been offered this before, his first friend had been able to help him before he died, but after that all offers had been traps.

"Nothing. I only want to help you." Trowa reassured him while he tried to gage how old the kid was. Did this boy even know his own name? To see a kid so mistrusting was hard. Being weary of strangers was good but… all human contact?

The kid stared at the hand suspiciously, "why? I just a street rat."

"One of my best friends is a street rat." Trowa's eyes widened, he had to be looking at a mini-Duo in the making!

The boy stared at him before standing up, "you try anything; I'm gone."

Trowa nodded. "I'm on my way to meet someone; you want to come little one?" He hoped the kid agreed, he needed to get out of the cold and Cathy loved kids. That didn't mean that Trowa wasn't going to get the kid something warm to drink first.

The boy looked at him suspiciously, "I thought you just get me something to drink..."

"I am. I am also on my way to meet my sister." Trowa told him. He desperately wanted to get this kid off the streets. The kid was smart, if given enough time he had no doubt that this kid would become like Duo. Duo would not be happy at all if that happened.

The boy stared at him, then seemed to grow a bit shy, "can I have a hot chocolate?" he asked with a slight flush. This grown-up was nice. Much nicer than Uncle had ever been. Aunty had always been scary, offering him and his brother to grown men for money. She even took 'customers,' whatever that meant, when she thought he and his brother D was asleep. They often weren't.

"Sure." Trowa smiled as he led the child back to the café. Once he got this kid to the circus he was going to get Cathy to adopt him. They entered the cafe and Trowa ordered the child a hot chocolate.

The clerk sniffed, "Is he bothering you, sir? I can call the constables, bothering decent folk." She eyed the little street urchin with distaste, taking in his ratty, too large clothes with distain.

Trowa shook his head. "No, I like his company. The hot chocolate is for him." How dare she? This kid was adorable! It wasn't his fault that he'd been abandoned. He was appalled that no one seemed to care that this kid was an orphan and needed a good home.

She sniffed at him, "decent folk indeed," put the cup down and Trowa handed it the boy who eagerly took it, warming his hands on the thin sides. She had seen the adorable child many times in the last six months, she'd met his 'caretakers' before he'd become apart of the scenery. The Uncle was disgusting and the Aunt even more so.

Trowa ruffled the boy's hair. "So? Will you?" The boy's slight flinch at his touch didn't escape his notice.

The boy looked puzzled; then shrugged, "got no pressing engagements at the moment." Besides, what did he have to lose by going with this teen?

"Then let's go." Trowa led the boy out of the café and down the street. It was a good thing Cathy's circus was so close to where he was. He was sure his older sister would love this kid to bits. Trowa watched as the boy took his time enjoying the hot sweet liquid, he seemed to keep a keen eye out, and the one time a constable was in sight, he ducked behind Trowa's tall form. If need be, Trowa would have claimed the boy as his brother. The neighborhood grew nicer, and Trowa noticed the boy's hands twitch as he watched the more expensively dressed pedestrians walking by. Trowa offered his hand to the child. The boy looked at it than up at him, "to keep you out of trouble," he said, nodding at a woman who was paying more attention to her cell phone and book, than the wallet that was about to fall out.

The boy took it. "What's your name?"

"My name is Trowa, yours?" Trowa answered.

"I don't know." The child admitted quietly. He did, but he had trouble remembering it, he should be careful just the same.

"What do they call you on the streets?" Trowa tried again, he needed a name to call the boy after all.

"Sol." The boy now known as Sol whispered just loud enough for Trowa to hear. That was the name his best friend gave him. He used it with his brother even after learning his real name.

"Well, Sol," Trowa said, "it is nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Trowa." Sol smiled, happy to have found someone who seemed as trustworthy as his dead friend. Sol smiled up at him and Trowa noticed the missing teeth and revamped the age he thought the kid was

Duo was going to be so angry that all their fighting during the war had come to nothing. He hated it when one suffered, one was abused or abandoned.

He smiled when he saw where Cathy was meeting him. She was bundled in a warm coat, scarf and mittens, jumping up and down in place to stay warm.

Trowa waved as they approached. "Nee-chan!"

She grinned at him and waved back, "you're late!"

"Sorry. This is Sol. Found him outside a cafe." Trowa pushed Sol forward a bit so that his sister could get a good look at the kid.

She blinked at him then smiled, "Hi, I'm Cathy!" What a cute kid.

"Sol." The child said quietly.

"So where are his parents?" Cathy asked.

Harry shrugged. "Don't have any."

She blinked at him again and gave a startled look at Trowa, "Oto?" She whispered, "What?"

Trowa gave her a confused look. He knew her one word question was really so many, what are you doing, what are you going to do with him, what were you thinking; and what are we going to tell the others?

"Nee-chan, I couldn't leave him there..."

She sighed and nodded, then pulled off her mittens and unwrapped her scarf, putting them around the startled child, "ever been to a circus?"

Harry shook his head. He hadn't been, but it sounded like fun…

That's right. They were meeting the others at the circus. The others would so not be happy with this kid's situation…

"Then you Sol," Cathy said brightly as she gripped the boy's hand, "are in for a treat!"

"Really?" The child asked, looking hopeful. She was really going to let him see?

"Yep," she said and pointed to the park where the main tent was being erected.

Harry grinned. He looked back at Trowa and shyly held out his hand.

Trowa took it. "Shall we go?"

The boy nodded eagerly

They met the others at the tent entrance. Quatre, his blonde lover hurried to his side with a wide smile on his face. "Trowa!"

"Hello Quatre."

Heero and Fei nodded to him, as he endured and enthusiastic hug from Duo.

"Duo, this is Sol. He's like you." Trowa told the former street rat, pushing Sol forward slightly.

Duo took in the dirty face and rags behind the bright scarf and mittens and crouched down in front of Sol, "hey there, I'm a street rat too!" Not something he was really proud of, but street rats tended to trust other street rats more.

"Really?" Sol looked at Duo with wide green eyes.

"Yep," Duo said then held out Trowa's wallet to the unibanged boy, who sighed with exasperation as he took it back.

"Keep your hands to yourself or do that to Heero!" Trowa scolded playfully.

Duo just grinned.

Harry blinked. "?" he was confused.

Duo grinned and grabbed Heero's hand, "Hee-chan, this is Sol, Sol this is Heero!"

"Hi..."

Heero caught Duo's wrist.

Duo snickered as he wiggled his fingers in Heero's back pocket, winking at Harry

"Duo!"

Harry gaped at the playfulness of the five; then shivered as a strong wind blew by.

Duo took a coat and gave it to Harry.

Harry touched the fabric with shaking fingers, "what I gotta do for it?" He asked, his tone shifting to wary.

"You can have it till we get you one of your own." Duo reassured him.

Harry gaped as he stared into the tent and saw an elephant raising the center pole.

Duo gave Trowa a questioning look.

"Hey are you lot here to socialize, or to work?" One of the clowns asked.

Trowa rolled his eyes. "Keep your shirt on!" That clown always complained, even if they only took five minutes to greet each other.

Harry found himself trailing after Trowa carrying boxes. These adults were strange... But Trowa had promised him soup when they were done. He couldn't wait!

He moved quickly and silently trying to carry more than he should when he tripped and the boxes he was carrying when flying. Oh no! They were going to punish him, chase him away, tell him he was no good... he blinked back tears as he tried to put the contents back into the boxes before anyone noticed.

Duo noticed. "Sol?"

"I'm sorry," Harry said scrambling to pick up the papers that were trying to blow away, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"I know." Duo told him. He did too, Heero had helped him through all the stages that this kid was going to go through, they all knew what to expect. Duo knelt to help him. "I'm a street rat too remember?"

Harry looked up at him, his eyes miserable, "no work, no food, they always told me. I tried not to mess up but I always did."

"You had a home once?" Duo's eyes widened. This kid had a family? What the hell had happened? Obviously they had abandoned him but… why?

Harry eyes grew wide, he hadn't meant to say that, "I won't go back." he said fiercely, "you can't make me."

"I won't make you." Duo pulled him into a hug. "The streets might be a bad place but it sounds like the streets were better then that so called home you were in before..."

Harry gave a shrug, "One of the men who lived on the streets, he taught me things, he said what doesn't break us makes us stronger."

"He's right." But Duo's arms tightened around him. This kid… he needed them.

"He was a nice man," Harry said burrowing into the warmth, "I missed him when he died."

"I know; he was your first friend right?" Duo asked, not only did he want to know more; it would help Sol get used to him.

Harry nodded, "he used to call Dud... my cousin Gaki and would stop them from Har... from chasing me."

Duo stiffened just a bit. "I'll tell you about Solo."

Harry leaned into the warm body, resting his head on the shoulder, "he your first friend too, he died too?"

"Yes." Duo confirmed, telling his story before becoming pilot of 02. Duo pulled back. "Let's finish cleaning up."

Harry nodded and between them they quickly cleaned up the mess and put the boxes where Trowa directed them. Harry really liked it here, with them. He knew that when they left London, and England, that he would stay behind, but he would miss them.

Trowa pulled his sister aside. "Nee-chan, we can't leave him here."

"Trowa," she said biting her lips, "if we take him we could be charged with kidnapping... if you can find out whom his guardians are and get them to give up rights..." her eyes narrowed.

"I'll see what I can do," He'd ask Heero to help. Heero was the best hacker. He'd find what they needed. Trowa pulled Quatre aside and whispered to him, telling him what Cathy said, "see if you and Duo can't find out who his guardians are."

"We'll know by breakfast tomorrow." Quatre told his lover.

Trowa nodded confident in them

Quatre and Duo went to work as the show started.

"So," Duo said as he drew the boy onto his lap, "the man that helped you," "did he teach you anything else?" he asked, handing Harry popcorn,

Harry shook his head. "No."

"No letters or other funny words like the one he called your cousin Dudley?" Duo held his breath hoping he had guessed the half formed word correctly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked his new friend, looking up at the teen.

"Do you know what Gaki means?" Harry shook his head, "It means Brat in Japanese."

Harry giggled, "Dudley was a brat too! Oh. He also called him a Dobe."

Duo and Quatre snickered, "and was he dead last at everything?"

"Well... he got really bad grades in every class..." Harry admitted. "He wasn't the worst but… Even Porkiss got better grades and that's saying a lot, but Aunt Tuney she didn't care she'd hang his papers on the board."

"And there was two more... Baka and Usuratonkachi..." Sol sounded out the last word slowly; the darn thing was a real mouthful! "I think that's how he said it... it was long..."

"He said it one time in front of Uncle Vernon and Uncle Vernon called him bad names, and tried to chase him off," Harry giggled, "he might have been old, but he was able to dodge Uncle Vernon's..." Harry held out his arms to show the exaggerated size of his uncle.

The two pilots laughed. They now had a name to search!

Harry yawned, "Master Uchiha was so funny sometimes," he said snuggling into Duo's warmth. "I miss him..." he whispered.

"I know Sol, I know." There were still some days that Duo couldn't help but wish that Solo hadn't died, he missed his first best friend that much.

Quatre was looking 'Vernon' up as Duo hugged the child.

"There are 50 of them in London alone," he whispered to Duo in Arabic, "looking up Uchiha."

"Did he tell you his first name?" Duo asked Harry.

"No, but how many of the Uchiha clan are there in England and died in the last few years... it would have had to have been the past two years."

One came up.

Quatre flipped the screen so that Duo could look at it, Uchiha Itachi, formerly of Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey, "now we have a street."

Quatre's eyes lit up. "Found them!"

Duo shifted the now sleeping Harry and leaned over to look at the screen, "eww... he is fat." The man was just asking for a heart attack!

Quatre nodded. "Now to see if they are his guardians..."

It took an hour wading through papers and paper work, "Hmm they are, but I've got a number of abuse reports filed on them."

"Then we can have them arrested and foster him." Duo grinned.

Quatre grinned back, "Let's talk to Trowa and see if he wants to foster or adopt before I start the paperwork."

Duo nodded.

Brown eyes watched Trowa from the shadows; then shifted to sneer at the blond, "he's mine, Winner," he whispered.

"But first to get rid of the brat," he pulled out a watch and slipped it into the new boy Sol's coat pocket, he had some friends on the police force he could call in the morning to report a stolen watch.

Duo found the watch. "Hey Quat..." he held out the watch for his fellow pilot to see.

"That's Cathy's..." Quatre looked puzzled, "he wasn't in Cathy's trailer at all today."

They had to tell Cathy that someone was trying to frame Sol!

Cathy was furious she could barely articulate, "Who... Why..."

They shrugged. "We don't know."

Trowa came in a minute later. He looked grim, "my stalker's back." he said flatly

"Why didn't you tell me you had a stalker Love?" Quatre asked. "Oh, by the way Trow-kun, would you like to foster or adopt Sol?"

Trowa shrugged, "I was handling it, and adopt."

Quatre nodded. "I'll have the paperwork done before we leave."

"Trowa," Cathy said, "who ever this is he's escalated now...at first it was just watching you and sending you flowers, but now to hurt a child."

"What should we do then?" Trowa asked his sister.

"Let everyone know to keep an eye out." she replied.

"Right."

Duo gently shook Harry awake, "hey little man," he said, "come on let's get you into a real bed."

Harry nodded. "M' 'Kay."

Duo knew that Harry would be more comfortable in his own clothes, but he pulled out a t-shirt and shorts, "showers in there if you want," he said pointing, "I'm gonna make up a bed in here," he nodded to a small bedroom, "Trowa will be here in about 15 minutes after he finishes with the show."

"Ok Duo."

Duo knew from experience that Harry would want to lock the bedroom door to feel safe, and that he would want to know where everyone was to make sure he wasn't left behind. Duo knew, because He had gone through this too. It had helped that Heero had been his roommate...

He felt safe being held, but Harry seemed a bit shy yet, eventually he would make the moves to be held first. Duo made up the bed; then when a still wet headed Harry came shyly in, showed him how to lock the door.

Harry gave him a smile. "Good night Duo."

"Night little man," Duo said and went into the living room and nodded to Quatre who was on the phone to his lawyers getting the paperwork in order

Quatre smiled as he finished.

"Done," he said closing his phone, "papers will be here before 6, how is he?"

"Settling into bed." Duo told the blonde.

"He's doing very well for just getting off the streets." Quatre mused.

"As young as he is, he couldn't have been on them that long," Duo sighed then smiled as the door opened and Trowa came in, "now I'm going to bed, Night!" He left the trailer.

"Good night Duo!"

He had to find Heero.

He smiled as a shadow moved and resolved into burning blue eyes, "We're in the guest trailer," Heero said nodding.

Duo hugged his lover tightly. "I see. Hee-chan..." He was remembering his time on the streets.

"I've got you," Heero said knowing what Duo needed, "come, Fei's sleeping in Cathy's guest room tonight, the trailers ours."

"Yay..."

Duo nuzzled his lover as he was led to their trailer.

Harry woke to darkness, and laid in the soft bed wondering where he was... it was always noisy on the streets no matter what hour. He looked around and remembered.

He grinned.

He hoped they would keep him until they left and he had found a place to hide his horded food nearby, and Cathy had given him 5 whole pounds for helping them move, 5!

maybe if he worked hard they would hire him... he closed his eyes and fell asleep dreaming of warm beds, lots of food and Trowa smiling at him.

The next morning, Harry found Quatre looking through paperwork.

He stared at him shyly from the hall.

"Hey Sol, come sit down, there are still a few things that need to be filled out, and you need to help me."

Harry crept forward; Uncle Vernon never wanted him to touch his paperwork, said Harry would mess it up and ruin it...

Quatre gave him a smile. "Did Master Uchiha teach you to read and write?"

Harry shyly nodded, "I can sign my name..." he looked away biting his lip, "My real name, I mean."

"Well, we need you to put your name here and the name you want to use next to it here."

"Why?" Harry said, "Master Uchiha said never sign anything with understanding what it is."

"These are adoption papers."

Harry blinked, "adoption?" Then he shook his head, "They won't give me up," he said "Master Uchiha was going to send me to his brother, and my Uncle Ver... my Uncle said no, I was his."

"Oh, they won't be able to stop it."

Harry's brow wrinkled, "Why not?"

Quatre pulled out copies of the abuse reports.

Harry went sheet white as he looked at the colored photographs of his bruises.

Quatre gave him a puzzled look. "Sol?"

"Where did you get those?" The boy asked and began to back away, "I have to get back; I've got a job to get to." He turned and ran to the trailer door.

"Sol!" Quatre looked down sadly. "What did I do wrong?"

"When you find out about me," Harry said trying to open the door, "you'll hate me just like the Dursely's do."

"Sol, we already love you. Trowa wants to adopt you."

Harry dropped his hand from the door, and slid to the floor, "I'm a freak and I do bad things, and no one wants me, they hate me or leave me," he hid his face in his knees, "even Master Uchiha left me."

Quatre sighed. "We are different."

"I made this really ugly sweater shrink when my aunt tried to put it on me," Harry said, "I made my hair grow back the next day after it was shaved off, I lost my uncle his promotion cause he said a bad word to his boss cause he was angry at me."

"It's his own fault for losing that promotion, not yours, the hair is weird, and who would want to wear a sweater like that? So what? Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wufei and I killed people and fought in a war for the peace that we now live in."

Harry looked up at Quatre over his knees, "you did?"

"Yes we did. And we want you to be part of our little family Sol."

"Family?" The word was a whisper but filled with hope.

Quatre nodded. "How does Sol Barton-Winner sound?"

Harry slowly uncurled, "You can't change your mind."

"Why would we want to?" Quatre asked. "Each of us is special in our own way."

"Heero can bend metal, Duo can get into everything without anyone knowing, Trowa, you've seen what he can to, he can also infiltrate anything easily. I'm an empath, enough said. And Wufei is a scholar."

"My real name is Harry, Harry Potter," Harry said, "Aunt Tuney said I was named after my grandfather and father, I'd like to stay Harry if that's okay..."

"That's fine, since this is a new beginning... Harry Sol?"

"Harry Sol Barton-Winner..." Harry said, "who is Barton and who is Winner?"

"I am Quatre Winner and Trowa is Trowa Barton. They're our last names, just as Potter is your last name."

"Oh," Harry bit his lip, "and Trowa... he wants me too?"

Quatre nodded. "Heero, Duo and Wufei can be your new uncles."

"They won't hit me or lock me in the cupboard will they?"

"Of course not! We will never hit you. And if you wish to meet Itachi's brother we will let you."

Harry moved shyly forward, "will you read the big words to me?" He said pointing to the papers, "and explain them and..." he looked down shyly, "it's not that I don't believe you, but can I ask Trowa?"

"Of course." Quatre smiled.

Harry smiled and crawled up on the couch next to Quatre and snuggled close as he tried to sound out some of the words he recognized, "that's me and you and Trowa, right?" He pointed to words and Quatre nodded. They both looked up as Trowa came in from feeding the lions.

Trowa blinked before smiling at them.

Harry hurried over to him, "you really want me?"

"Yes Sol."

Trowa sat on Harry's other side, looking over the papers also.

Quatre smiled as the paper work was finished.

Harry looked at both of them uncertainly, "you can't change your minds now right?"

"Nope. We want you."

Harry nodded and bit his lip, looking so much like he wanted a hug, yet was scared to do so.

Quatre hugged him instead.

Harry lowered his head on Quatre's shoulder and sighed, it felt like... family.

Then Trowa joined in.

Harry closed his eyes, and quickly slipped asleep, finally able to let his guard down for the first time in 4 years.

"Poor Chibi... already things are looking up." Quatre pet Harry's hair.

An hour later, they had left Duo and Heero to watch the sleeping Harry and were now standing outside of the perfect house on Privet St.

"Sol's misery ends now."

"Hello," a very large boy asked from the door as he munched on a cookie, "who're you?"

"Preventer Agents 03 and 04. May we come in?"

"Preventer?" The boy said tilting his head to the side, "MOM! Some Preventers weirdoes are at the door!"

Trowa and Quatre looked at each other, confused.

"Weirdoes?"

"Since when are we weirdoes?"

Trowa shook his head then turned to look at the woman who was now staring at them from the door, "What can I do for you... gentlemen?"

"We are here regarding the child Harry Potter."

She actually sniffed at them.

Quatre's eyes narrowed. "May we come in?"

"What's the brat done now?" she asked partially closing the door to block them out.

Trowa however pushed forward.

"You are under arrest for Child Abuse."

She laughed, "What did the brat say? Did he tell you we kept him in a cupboard? He would scream if we put him in the bedroom, the cupboard was his choice not ours."

"I don't believe that."

She laughed again, "We have it on video tape, because we knew he would run tattling to the police."

"You're tapes against the word of a former street rat turned Preventer?" Trowa asked, referring to their friend Duo who knew the signs of abuse even better than they did.

She rolled her eyes and waved them in, "Fine I'll show you." She moved into the living room and put a tape in teh player. "I wanna sleep in the ... cupboard," Harry said, "please put me in the... cupboard, I like it there."

The tapes were obviously doctored.

"Well I never," Petunia sputtered, "Coming in here accusing decent people."

Trowa turned. "Take the tapes."

"You can't take our personal property!"

"Oh really?"

Trowa pulled out his cell phone and called Une.

Quatre noticed the boy from before watching him closely holding a battered red car. The boy beckoned to him.

Quatre followed.

"Is you helping Harry?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yes, we are."

The boy held up the red car, "this is Harry's, we played together a lot, until Daddy..." the boy shrugged, "I miss him."

"I see."

"Will you give it to him? It is his favorite."

"Of course I'll give it to him." Quatre ruffled the boy's hair.

The boy grinned, "my Daddy is going to be home soon," he leaned forward and whispered, "Be care he's mean."

"Thanks Chibi."

The boy smiled again, they heard Petunia's shriek of outrage, "what's gonna happen to me now?"

"We've already half-way adopted Harry, if you wanted..."

"I don't havta go with Aunt Marge then!" The boy looked so hopeful, "I don't like her, she touches us..." he looked away and flushed.

"It's ok. We'll look into it."

The boy looked relieved yet scared, "My name's Dudley, is your name really 04, like James Bond?"

"No. My companions and I go by code numbers. Our leader is 01, my best friend and former street rat is 02, the one with me today is 03, and my last friend is 05. I'll tell you our names later, 'k?"

Dudley grinned again, "It's a fun secret right?"

Quatre nodded.

There was the sound of a car pulling into the driveway and the sound of the front door opening and closing again. There, in the hallway was the large man that Sol had said was his Uncle. Dudley's face went pale, "Daddy's home," he said and moved closer to Quatre.

"It's alright Chibi, I've got you." Quatre reassured him, pulling Dudley closer, his grip tightening.

Quatre and Trowa eyed the new man.

"Who the ruddy hell are you and what are you doing in my house?" The alcohol smell hit them before the man barely made it passed the door, "Dudley, come give daddy a kiss."

Dudley shivered his grip on Quatre's pant leg tightened.

Quatre put his hand on the boy's head to sooth him, "go upstairs and pack a few toys to bring to Harry." Dudley brightened and skirting around his swaying father ran up the stairs.

"03, did you call for backup?"

Trowa nodded and jerked his head to a glaring Petunia, who screamed; "VERNON, HELP ROBBERS!"

Quatre laughed. "Really?"

Vernon blinked blearily at his wife, "Petunia, I thought I told you not to see clients while Dudders is home."

God, this family was messed up...

Vernon finally focused on the uniforms, "Police fantasy?" He snickered, "think you'd go with someone closer to your age." He winced at Petunia's shriek of outrage.

There were sirens outside.

Vernon looked confused, "I only took a couple hundred pounds, not enough to call the police on?" He said, "Here we can share..." swaying he pulled out a wad of cash and held it out.

Trowa and Quatre eyed the fat man with disgust. He was digging his grave deeper and deeper.

"I need a drink," Vernon said moving passed them and into the living room.

Wufei and Sally came in the door, followed by Scotland Yard.

Petunia looked on in outrage as her husband stumbled passed her to the liquor cabinet; then smirked, when he gave her a knowing wink.

Dudley came back down and ran to Quatre.

He peeked into the room and saw his father and pulled on Quatre's pant leg, "Mr. 04, he's got a gun in there."

"I'm a Preventer, we are authorized to have them on our person, no matter where we are."

"NO!" Dudley said urgently, "in the cabinet!"

Quatre gave him a look before nodding.

"Mr. Dursely," he called before the man could open the door, "we like to ask you a few questions in the kitchen if you don't mind."

He nodded. "Just let me get a drink," he said and turned back to the cabinet.

"I don't think so sir." Wufei stopped him.

Vernon looked desperate, "it won't take but a second..."

Wufei forced him into the kitchen.

Vernon spun out of Wufei's grip and lunged for the cabinet.

Wufei lunged at him. They went down in a tangle of limbs that shook the house. Trowa jumped in to help while Quatre got Dudley out of the house. Petunia's screaming added to the confusion.

Quatre put Dudley in the car.

The boy was shaking and scared, "Be careful okay, my daddy's sneaky."

"Not as sneaky as three Gundam pilots." Quatre smirked in reply.

Vernon sat on the floor, his hands handcuffed to the stove door, Petunia sat on a kitchen chair, glaring at them and gnawing on her tongue. Quatre came back in, smirking. "You two are in more trouble than you can imagine."

"Oh?"

He held up his fingers and started ticking off the charges.

They paled. Then they began accusing each other of various crimes, but both ended with the same thing, "it's all Harry's fault."

"It was never the Chibi's fault. Both of the Chibis that lived here are victims."

They glared at him, "you know nothing of that brat and the horrors we've had to put up with since he was dropped on our doorstep."

"Oh really? We've been taking care of him."

"He's tricking you," Petunia said, "just wait until you're asleep; then he'll get you and turn you into a frog or something."

Quatre pulled out some paper work. "I don't believe that."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," she sniffed, "just like his mother."

Quatre put the paper down so that they could read it.

Petunia sputtered, "Why would you want that unnatural monster."

"Sol is not a monster. He is a child!"

"Just wait until the old man comes around," Vernon said confidently, "he'll straighten you out."

"Oh really? What old man? And you'll find that Gundam pilots are not so easily swayed. Especially when one is an empath and can detect lies."

Petunia hissed at her husband, "Vernon be quiet."

"Book 'em. Let's get out of here."

Dudley sat in the backseat, his hand held tightly around the duffle bag that Quatre had helped him pack. He couldn't wait to see Harry again! He was so upset when he woke up one morning and Harry was gone and his father looked...smug. Now he'd be with Harry again! Would Harry be mad at him? He told their secret about Aunt Marge. He hoped not...

He watched as they pulled into the circus, "this is where you live? Wicked!" He grinned in delight.

Harry came running when he saw they were back. He threw himself in Trowa's arms, "I thought you changed you mind."

"Never! We had to work." Trowa picked him up, hugging him tightly to sooth the child before putting him back down again.

Harry nodded sniffing, "but I woke up and you were gone."

"Then we'll wake you next time, ok?"

Harry nodded again then leaned back, "I thought you worked here?"

"We do, we have other work too though."

Quatre looked down as he felt a small hand slip into his; the boy was watching Harry with his big blue eyes.

"Sol, we brought someone home with us."

Harry looked at Quatre confused, "you did? Dudley?"

"Yes."

The two boys ran together and hugged, "I missed you!"

"We were thinking of adopting Dudley too, unless you want to be cousins not brothers..."

"Really?" They looked at the pilots; then grinned at each other, "brothers, just like we always said."

"Alright then." Trowa smiled.

"But what about Aunt Marge?" Dudley asked and they both shivered and huddled closer together, "I sorry Harry, I told our secret."

"She'll be gotten."

"I know and Mr. 04 said that we don't have to see her no more either."

"Here I am Quatre." Quatre smiled. "This is Trowa, Duo, Heero, and Wufei."

Dudley grinned, "I like your secret names too," he giggled with Harry, "just like James Bond, 04 and 01 and 02, 05 and 03."

Duo chuckled.

"Come on," Harry said grabbing Dudley's hand, "let me show you my room!" He started to run then froze and looked back at Trowa, "may we?"

"Go ahead. You can share until we have something set up for him." Trowa encouraged

Harry giggled and pulled Dudley to the trailer, "are those real lions and elephants," Dudley gaped as he was pulled by the cages and enclosures.

"Yep! Trowa-daddy tends them."

"Wicked!"

"Yeah."

"Quatre-papa sometimes helps but he's a bus-i-ness man."

"You should have seen that house," Quatre said as he watched the boys race to the trailer and they started walking towards it, "I've never..." He shivered.

"It couldn't have been that bad, Cat," Duo said but stopped when Trowa and Wufei nodded, "it was?"

"Both of those boys are victims of more than one abuse."

Duo's eyes looked haunted.

"Including sexual..."

Duo shuddered as he fought back his own memories of living on the streets.

Heero hugged him tightly.

"I've got you," he said softly bringing Duo back from his memories.

"Thanks Hee-chan..."

"Do you want to stop," Quatre said, "we don't have to talk about this now."

"It would be best if we knew everything."

Quatre nodded and as they went into the trailer and Trowa began to make tea, coffee and hot chocolate, he switched to sweeper talk, "the aunt was a dominatrix."

"We don't know about the sister though, or the husband."

"But Dudley was quite frightened of them both," Quatre said lightly touching his chest.

Trowa nodded.

"What do we do then?" Duo asked.

"I am going to go and visit with the aunt," Wufei said, "and do some investigating."

The others nodded. "Be very careful Wufei, we don't want you becoming a victim too..."

Wufei nodded, "Heero, would you?"

"Of course."

Wufei looked relieved before hiding it behind his 'mask.'

Heero did a search on the husband.

He had had nine DUIs in the past year, been brought up on several charges of embezzlement, "How is this guy getting off all the time?" he muttered.

"We'll figure that out later. What about his sister?"

Heero shook his head, "she has had several lawsuits against her for dog attacks, again the charges have been dismissed or the victim changes their mind."

"Hmm... And Petunia? Is there anything we missed?"

"Soliciting," Heero said then clenched his teeth, "offer for child prostitution for both Harry and Dudley." Heero longed for his Glock

Quatre growled. "Trowa and I will get the paper work done as fast as possible."

Duo smiled as he took two mugs of Hot Chocolate and the Duffle bag to Harry's room, he could hear giggling inside.

"Knock knock!" He called. "It's Uncle Duo with hot chocolate!"

When he opened the door, Harry was standing with his hands hidden behind his back looking at him wide eyed.

"What's up Sol?"

Duo grinned. "Want some cocoa?"

Harry nodded and keeping one hand behind his back reached for the mug. Duo blinked as a glowing ball fell to the floor behind Harry.

"That's cool, what is it?" Duo asked as he gave the other mug to Dudley.

Dudley took the mug and moved to stand in front of Harry partially blocking him, "I made it," Dudley said.

"Really? What is it?" Duo picked it up.

"I don't know," Dudley whispered as it changed colors in Duo's hands, "my nightlight went out one night and I was afraid and wished for light and ...that came. How come it's changing colors for you? Usually when Mommy or Daddy would touch it, it would zap them and disappear. They always blamed Harry, no matter how many times I told 'em I made it."

Duo blinked. Magic?

"We try and make it change colors," Harry said, "but our colors aren't as bright as yours, but we can throw it and stuff."

Duo held up his left hand and concentrated on wanting light.

Harry grabbed Dudley's arm when several small balls appeared, "Wow!"

Duo grinned. "Here. You can have these, mind if I show this to the others?"

Harry and Dudley eagerly took the balls and stared at them, "Do they bounce too?"

"They should. If they don't I'll fix it. Have fun 'Kay?"

"We won't get in trouble right?" Dudley asked looking uncertainly, "Because I made it, not Harry."

"Of course not." Duo ruffled his hair.

Both boys sighed with relief then threw the balls against the walls and watched them bounce like bouncy balls, but without knocking things over.

They giggled as Duo left.

He smiled as he heard Dudley whisper to Harry, "I like it here."

"Good. 'Cause Trowa-daddy and Quatre-papa are the best dads ever!"

They happily watched the balls bouncing all over the room and drank hot chocolate.

This was fun.

Duo walked down the hall staring at the ball in his hand. If he'd had this power then...

"Hey," he said as he came in switching off the main light, "look at what our chibis made and were playing with."

Trowa looked up. "What is it?"

Duo grinned, "Magic."

Trowa held his hand out. "Magic? Well... It is possible... after all, Quatre is an empath..."

Duo threw it to Trowa who caught it and examined it.

"If we'd known about this during the war it would have been so useful..." Trowa gave it to Quatre.

A smile broke out on Quatre's face, "it feels happy and safe."

He gave it to Heero.

Heero closed his eyes and produced his own ball, "Hm... It's just as strong as mine is and I've had years of practice."

"Dudley made it."

Heero gave it to Wufei, giving his to Quatre for comparison.

"Dudley?" Quatre said, "Harry said he could do freaky things not Dudley."

Duo shrugged. "This isn't freaky, this is cool!"

"I agree," Wufei said taking the ball from Heero, "but I think we should train them, if they are this strong now, there will be others who will want this power for themselves."

"I don't have any training in this either." Duo admitted. "If I learn with them it might help them to see this for what it really is a gift."

WuFei flushed a bit, "I can train them... and you, if you are willing."

Duo nodded. "I am willing; I'll go ask our kids too."

He blinked as the boys were behind him, "Mr. Quatre and Mr. Trowa sirs?" Dudley said his voice soft and uncertain.

"Yes Dudley?" Quatre asked. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry I called you weirdoes," he said, "I thought you were mommy's... friends and I know you aren't and well... I'm sorry."

"It's alright. We understand." Quatre nudged Trowa and nodded to Heero. "Show them."

Heero nodded and produced his own balls of light, Trowa took several of them and began juggling them. The boys gasped. Then looked at each other and giggled, "WICKED!" Duo created another and tossed it to Trowa. Who caught it and added it to the circle.

Quatre pulled the boys into his lap. "Wufei is willing to teach you, and Duo since Duo doesn't have any training either, would you like to learn?"

Both boys nodded, "please," Dudley said, "I'm not as smart as Harry is, but I will try hard!"

"If you two try your best then I will also do my best to keep up." Duo promised.

Trowa went out the next morning and blinked in surprise, next to the lion's cage were two young girls about the age of Harry and Dudley, "Hello."

"Hi."

The girls giggled, "Grandma said we could pet the lions, but to wait for Mr. Green-eyes first," the one on the right said, "are you Mr. Green-eyes?"

"I suppose... since my eyes are green..."

"Can we pet the lions then?" The other asked staring wide eyed at the male who yawned showing all its teeth.

"I don't see why not..."

"Yeah!" They watched as he called the male over, "what's his name?"

"This is Simba."

"Simba?" The girls watched in awe as he pet them through the bars, "he's a big kitty."

"I suppose he is," Trowa grinned. "Simba has two mates, one is pregnant; you want to meet them too?"

"Please!"

Trowa nodded and motion to an other cage. "This is Sima, and her sister Sina.[1] Sina is pregnant."

"Wow..." the girls grinned, "I'm Ayame, and this is my sister..."

"Naru. It's pronounced Nay-ru though."

Trowa smiled at them and wondered how many children were actually part of the circus family. Sol and Dudley were new...

"We live with Grandma, cause mommy and daddy died," Naru said, "we live in the fortune teller's trailer."

"Oh, I see."

"Grandma wanted us to give you these," Anna held up two necklaces with small amulets, "for the sad boys, they will protect them from the bad old man."

"Thank you." Trowa smiled. "I'm sure Sol and Dudley will love them."

"And tell them this;" Naru looked up at Trowa, her eyes serious. "Watashi wo korosanai mono wa waatashi wo tsuyoku suru." [2]

"We gots them too!" Naru said lifting out her pendent, "the bad old man tried to take us from Grandma when Mommy and Daddy died, but she said that this will hide us."

"Tell her that I thank her for these, kay?"

Ayame nodded, "she was wondering..." Ayame said looking at him shyly, "if the dragon would teach us glowy stuffs, and she would teach the sad boys reading and writing."

"I'll talk to Dragon and get back to you ok?" Trowa replied.

They smiled and turned when their trailer opened and Trowa saw an old gypsy woman standing watching them, "Bye Mr. Green-eyes!" They waved and ran off. Trowa nodded his thanks for the necklaces to the old woman who nodded back and the three disappeared inside.

Time to get back to his boys.

"Good morning!" Quatre greeted him as walked into the trailer, "Harry's up, but Dudley is still asleep, Harry said he had nightmares."

"Then we had best help, ne?"

Quatre nodded.

Trowa followed Quatre into their son's room.

Harry was sitting next to Dudley; he looked up at them, biting his lip. They could see tear tracks on Dudley's cheeks.

"Hush boys, tell us what's wrong."

"I had a bad dream," Dudley said looking miserable, "mommy was here and she was saying that I was bad for telling."

"You are not bad for telling." Quatre soothed.

"But she said," Dudley said trying to stop his tears as Harry rubbed his back, "she said that the bad old man was going to come and give us back and she was going to..."

"He will not. Here, these are from the fortune teller, they should protect you from him." Trowa told the two boys, handing them the trinkets the Naru and Ayame gave to him earlier.

When the necklace went on around their neck, a bright light flashed and the giggled, "that tickled!"

"That means it's working. Dudley, since we are adopting you, would you like to change your name?"

"Yes, please!" He nodded emphatically.

Quatre pulled out the part of the forms for that. "What should your name be then kiddo?"

"I don't like Dudley," the blond chibi pouted, "they always called me a dull dude at school."

"Then let's fix that." Quatre wrote his old name on one line. "So, any ideas?"

He grinned, "Can I be... Haku?"

"Sure. You want a middle name?" Quatre wrote Haku on the line for Dudley's new name and waited.

"Can it be the same as Harry's?"

"Haku Sol Barton-Winner?"

Both boys looked at each other and grinned then nodded, "yes please!"

Quatre wrote it down. "There, that's the paperwork done. All we have to do now is file it."

Wufei was very glad that Heero was with him when they pulled into the stately but run down manor, this wasn't going to be pretty. "I wonder how many dogs there are here..."

"From the smell... a lot," Heero said.

"Yuck..."

They both looked grim as they got out of the car and the noise was loud, "I wonder if she will even hear us knock."

"From all the noise? No. I don't think so."

"Should we go around back, that's where most of the noise is coming from."

Heero nodded.

The walk around back was just as disgusting, "there she is." Wufei nodded as a woman walked with a riding crop in her hands towards a cowering puppy.

"Shall we save the pup? We could give it to Trowa."

The woman was about to bring the crop down, when a strong arm stopped her and plucked it out of her hand. She saw the puppy being picked up. "Put my dog down!"

Heero picked up the shivering pup; he could feel its ribs under the filthy fur. He shook his head. This dog was going to Trowa. He checked its sex; the little girl would be a good playmate for Sol and Dudley.

"I demand you return my dog, she's a no account, just like the boy who shares her name, Harry!" She sneered.

"Harry?" Heero looked at her. "You don't look like a Harry to me... You look like a Soleil to me..."

The woman glared at him, "I demand you remove yourself from my property and give me my dog, she should have been drowned at birth."

Heero glared. "You are under arrest for animal abuse."

"Tosh," the woman said and then called over her shoulder, "Ripper attack!"

Heero pulled his gun.

The puppy shook in his arms and just as Ripper was about to leap, and Heero was about to shoot, the pup jumped out and attacked the much larger dog.

Heero blinked. "Make that Soleil Sondra..."[3]

The puppy yelp as Ripper got a bite in, at she darted back to stand in front of Heero, her hackles raised.

Heero raised his gun. "What do you think Wufei? Flip her names around? How does Sondra Soleil sound to you?"

Wufei shook his head and pulled the still screaming woman around, "tell him to back off or we will shoot him."

She glared, not saying anything.

Ripper gathered himself for another attack when a male voice stopped him, "that's enough Ripper, down boy." They turned to see an old man hurrying towards them, "Hello, I'm Col, can I help you with something?"

"This woman is under arrest for animal abuse, and we are adopting this puppy."

The man smiled looking relieved, "she's a good pup," he said, "I would have adopted her but..." he glared at Marge who scowled at him.

"How many dogs are here?"

The man sighed, "too many," Marge sputtered, "You run an illegal puppy mill, Marge," he said, "they are Preventers and they can tell that you have well over the limit you are allowed to have and breed."

They took her with them and dropped her off at HQ, gave Une their report and went home.

Harry shivered as he heard the puppy's excited barking; he remembered Ripper and had a scar on his leg to prove it.

"Hush Sondra." Heero soothed her, coming up to Trowa. "Got something for you Trowa."

Trowa raised an eyebrow, "Most men buy flowers."

"I'm not taking you from your empath Trowa, besides, you're good with animals and she's the perfect playmate for Sol and Dudley."

"I named her Sondra."

Trowa snickered, actually snickered as he took the excited pup, "hello Sondra," he said fending off the excited licks.

"Sondra Soleil. Is her full name."

Dudley came right up and began petting the pup, Harry nervously watched from the shadow of the door of the trailer.

"Sol, come meet her. You don't have to touch her, promise."

Harry looked up as Quatre put his hand on his shoulders, "she won't bite me will she?"

"No, she'll just lick you to death." Trowa joked.

"I'll come with you if you want Harry," Quatre said and the boy nodded shyly.

Harry nodded.

He moved closer to Dudley, Trowa and the excited puppy, "she's cute," he said and very quickly touched the pup's tail before pulling his hand back.

She gave him an excited curious look.

He did it again, but this time lingered a bit, withdrawing when the puppy went to sniff his hand. Her tail wagged.

He giggled and this time with Quatre explaining that she wanted to smell his hand not bite it, let the puppy sniff him.

Next she wanted to lick him to say hello.

He clutched at Quatre's hand as the puppy began licking; then he giggled causing the puppy to wiggle more.

She was really cute...

"She needs a bath," the man who had the dog act said and nodded to the tub he washed his dogs in, "there's some special shampoo over there, and I have my wife check on her for you, she's takes care of all our dogs."

"Thank you."

By the time they had finished washing the pup, they were surrounded by the ten circus children. Only two were Harry and Dudley's age, the rest were between 10 and 16. "If you need a babysitter," the high wire act's daughter said, "I'm willing!"

Trowa nodded. "Thank you."

That night was the first argument with the boys, they wanted Sondra to sleep in their beds, Trowa and Quatre knew that the puppy needed to heal from the abuse of Marge.

"How about this? She can sleep in your room once she is healthy again."

"But she'll be lonely!"

"She'll be with other dogs, she'll be fine."

Dudley opened his mouth to protest, but Harry pulled him aside, "don't argue Haku, they won't want us no more if we make them angry."

Dudley shut his mouth, nodding.

"Harry," Quatre said crouching in front of the boy, "that's not true; we will always want you no matter what!"

The boys nodded, not quite believing them yet.

12312431231

Dumbledore stood in the empty house and sighed heavily, could Petunia and Vernon do anything right? How hard was it to 'raise' two boys?

Now he had to find them...

But first to get Vernon, Petunia, and Marge out of jail, AGAIN and remind them of who was in charge.

Dumbledore was furious, not only could he not find the boys, but he couldn't find where and who was charging Pet, Vernon and Marge to make the charges go away. "Where are those damn boys?" And who the hell were the Preventers?

He needed to get rid of them! It was a good thing he'd been able to kill that damn foreigner!

That Uchiwa or whatever his name was...

Corrupting his puppet.

His name was Harry! Not Sol! ...Whatever that meant...

They were being blocked like those two girls that he wanted were.

At the airport, a young man walked out of his plane, looking around. "This is where Aniki said he was staying in the last letter he sent... I hope I can find him..."

He flashed by security and customs knowing that his weapons would be rather hard to explain, but Itachi had asked him to bring his practice swords.

"I want to meet Sol... Sol Uchiha..." He smiled. "But why hasn't Aniki sent any more letters? It's been years..."

He handed the taxi driver the address, and when the man smirked glared at him, "you will drive directly there," he said, "or you will not like the consequences."

The driver was freaked out when the young man's eyes turned red.

Sasuke stepped out of the cab and looked at the house; it was obviously deserted and had been for sometime. If something had happened... his brother would have left him a message somewhere, somehow in the house. He just had to find out where it was.

"Aniki..." He went into the house. "Please let me find something, anything..."

He looked through the dust covered rooms with his eyes normal, then went through again with his Sharingan activated. THERE!

He picked up the letter.

"_Dear annoying little brother_..." he laughed at the greeting, "_if you are reading this than I am dead..._"

"No..."

_Please do not mourn me (although you never did listen to me!) but know that in the end I found peace and I hope you will be able to find forgiveness and peace for me._

"Aniki..." He wiped his eyes. "What about Sol?"

"_If you are wondering about the boy, the chibi, look to #4, but beware of the 'adults' in the home and the old man, he is worse than Orochimaru in using people and discarding them when finished._

"How can anyone be worse than him? And now I have to find the chibi..."

"_I love you, Sasuke-chan, never forget that, and everything no matter how horrible it was, I did for you to protect you from Danzou._"

"I know that now Aniki..."

_Protect Sol, or Harry Potter as the ningens call him, and his cousin also, they are badly abused and used. Harry has the Uchiha mark... follow it._

"Hai, Aniki, I will, I promise." Sasuke looked up from the letter. "The next place to go is Harry - no Sol's 'home' then..."

Before looking back down to finish reading.

_Forgive me, Sasuke, and know I am always watching you, Itachi._

Sasuke folded the letter and put it in his pocket. "Now to find little Sol."

He left the dust filled house and looked around. There number 4.

It looked empty.

Sasuke closed his eyes and relaxed feeling for... there to the North West. He took off. Roof hopping.

Mrs. Figg's cats were the only ones that could see him

He would check on Sol.

The four children and one 'semi' adult (if Duo could ever be called an adult) were listening as Wufei explained how and where the light balls came from.

Sasuke smiled as he watched them.

One of the girls stuck out her tongue a bit as she concentrated, Harry watched intently cheering her on.

Sasuke laughed.

"Can I help you?" Sasuke had known that the black haired boy had been watching him and came up to him.

"Hello Sol. I believe you knew my brother." He looked, seeing the symbols that Itachi had said would be there.

Harry looked at him solemnly, "you look like Itachi-Aniki."

"Itachi is my Aniki."

Harry blinked at him, then looked away biting his lip, "I sorry," he said, "He was my bestest friend."

Sasuke jumped down. "That's alright Sol. I am Sasuke."

Harry smiled, "he showed me pictures of you!" He turned to look at the others, "these are Ayame and Naru, and they are helping me now, hiding me from the bad man."

"Pleased to meet you both."

Harry shyly held up the headband, "am I suppose to give this back to you now?"

"No, that is yours to keep. If you like, I can teach you my art also..." Sasuke tentatively offered.

Harry looked uncertainly back at Trowa as the three other pilots came up, "may I?"

"I will teach you all if you would like." Sasuke offered.

Harry, Dudley, Ayame and Naru looked at the pilots pleadingly.

"What did you mean?" Quatre asked.

"I would be willing to teach all nine of you my trade." Sasuke explained.

Now Duo looked excited and joined the children's pleading eyes.

Heero looked thoughtful.

Quatre chuckled as he heard "please please please please," and realized it wasn't from the children, but from Duo.

Quatre turned to Heero. "Well, fearless leader?"

Heero snorted rolled his eyes, then gave a 'fake' long suffering sigh and nodded, joining Sasuke's smirk as Duo began jumping up and down and dancing, even picking up Naru and Harry to join him.

Sasuke nodded. "It's a good thing I have everything then."

"Welcome to the family," Quatre beamed at him, "time for your reading and writing lessons, while we get Sasuke a place to stay." He shooed the pouting children to the waiting old woman who took them inside her trailer and helped them read great adventures.

Sasuke nodded his thanks. Jet lag was catching up to him. He hated jet lag so much…

"He can stay with us, Right Hee-chan, because Cat and T-balls place is filled with chibis now."

Heero nodded. "Yes Duo."

"Hello, I'm Quatre, this is Trowa, Heero and Wufei, and the crazy guy is Duo."

"He reminds me of my Dobe." Sasuke confessed.

Duo stopped jumping around, "is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He asked with mocking narrowed eyes.

"It's good, as my Dobe is now the leader of my village." Sasuke grinned. The long haired pilot really did remind him of his Naruto.

Duo puffed out his chest, "see that guys, you better watch out Heero, I might take your place. Ouch Heero!"

"Yep... same personality as my Naru-chan..." Sasuke laughed.

Harry listened in awe as Grandma read the fairy tale. It had magic, swords, fighting and... magic!

They were lucky to have her! No doubt Sasuke-sensei would have stories to share too! And Harry couldn't wait to hear them.

Later, Harry watched Sasuke uncertainly over the kitchen table. He had a bunch of scrolls out.

"What can I help you with, little one?" Sasuke asked putting down the scroll.

"What are you doing?"

"I am going through my old school notes to see where I should start teaching you," Sasuke said sitting back and staring at the solemn eyed child, "what are you doing?"

Harry blushed. "Do you have any stories to tell?"

"I do," Sasuke said, "but you have to trade with me... Story for story."

"Ok!"

Sasuke laughed when Harry pushed him back a bit and crawled up into his lap eagerly; then the child looked horrified at what he had done and tried to scramble down, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean!"

Sasuke didn't let him move. "I used to do that with Aniki all the time."

Harry nodded, "I miss Itachi-sensei," he said laying his head on Sasuke's shoulder, "he was the only one on my street who was nice to me."

"How did you meet Aniki? I'll tell you a story in exchange."

Harry flushed, "you gotta promise you won't get mad at Haku okay?"

"Of course." Sasuke agreed, Naruto had forgiven him for much worse than what a civilian child was capable of.

Harry nodded nervously, "Dudley was chasing me, him and some friends, but Dudley had to pretend to be mean or... anyway he chased me and Itachi hid me in a tree! We were all the way up at the top! It was sooooooo coool!"

"Oh? Did he tell you what he did?" Sasuke asked, grinning, Sol wasn't nearly as good a story-teller as Jiraiya-sama had been but Sasuke didn't care.

"Uh huh!" Harry nodded than tried to say the word... "I forgot what he called it."

"Shunshin?" Sasuke asked.

"That's it," Harry said excitedly, "he took me to his house and bandaged my booboos and gave me some dango; it was really good! I had never had sweets before!"

Sasuke grinned. "My turn then?"

Harry grinned back and closed his eyes to listen to the soothing voice, just like Daddy Trowa's.

Sasuke decided on a story from his Genin days. Harry gasped, shivered and cheered in the right places. Sasuke described he sensei and teammates. He giggled at Naruto, rolled his eyes at Sakura, and shook his head at Kakashi's books and tardiness.

"And you know; the best thing about being the Dobe? You don't stay there." He looked up at a spying Dudley when he said that, seeing the blond flush at being caught. Sasuke gestured for Dudley to join them.

"You're not mad at me for being mean to Harry?"

"No Haku. Oh! I'll tell you another story. Of our first C-Rank mission…"

"Thank you!" Quatre said as Sasuke carried a sleeping Harry into their bedroom, Trowa was carrying Dudley and he quickly pulled down the blanket and slipped off their shoes.

"It's not a problem."

"Hopefully they will understand through your help and ours that they need to forgive themselves for what happened and that they've already forgiven each other," Quatre said.

Sasuke nodded. "I was the same, for the longest time I hated my older brother..."

Quatre nodded, "Maybe in a few days we can take you to see Itachi's marker with Harry," he paused as he pulled the door almost closed behind them, "I think that Harry would like that."

Sasuke nodded. "He, a cousin and I were the only ones left of a large clan..."

"Ah," Quatre nodded, "I am the only male of 28 sisters that can be a lot of pressure."

"28? Sucks to be you... Obito, Itachi and I were really close. Obito took care of us both after they were killed. Obito and I were afraid something like this might happen when Itachi took this mission."

Quatre raised an eyebrow, "mission?"

"Itachi was a ninja on an information gathering mission to the outside." Sasuke explained quietly, unsure of just how much he could tell them.

"Well," Quatre said shrugging, "I'm glad he found and helped Harry."

Sasuke nodded, pulling out one of Itachi's older letters. "Our father was the head of our clan; Itachi became the head when the clan died... He adopted Sol into the clan, unofficially."

Trowa smiled, "kid's gone from having no one and living on a street to a large family."

Sasuke nodded then froze, "living on the streets? Didn't my brother try to do anything?"

Trowa shrugged, "I don't know, I'm not even sure how Harry ended up on the streets, I just saw him looking in the window of a cafe and well..."

Sasuke nodded, looking thoughtful.

"What have you learned of his family, I take it neither boy was happy at home."

Sasuke pulled out all the letters for them to read. "Itachi was meticulous in recording all the information that he thought we might need, especially after he found Sol."

Quatre quickly skimmed through them, his face grim then nodded, "Most of this is what we learned already. How can two people, no three people be such monsters?"

"I don't know." Sasuke shook his head. "When Naruto-sama read this letter he was ready to recall Itachi, with orders to bring Sol and Haku, by whatever means necessary..."

Heero knocked on the trailer door and poked his head in, "Sasuke, we have your room ready for when ever you are, and Duo wants to know when he can start..."

"Any time you're ready." Sasuke nodded to Trowa and Quatre.

"Night!" Quatre said, "Breakfast is at 7:30, I think it's hmmm... Duo's turn right Heero? so sugary cereal!"

Sasuke laughed. "At least it's not Ramen..."

"If you want on the KP roaster let me know and what to get and we will slip you in," Trowa said as he followed Sasuke to the door.

Sasuke nodded. "Yes please."

Trowa grabbed Quatre's hand after Sasuke had left and pulled him to the bedroom, "life certainly isn't boring after the war, is it?"

"Nope."

(Dreamscape)

There was a man chasing him, Harry looked back over his shoulder at the red eyes smirking and glaring at him.

That man was so scary! "Itachi-sensei!"

Itachi stood in front of him, his dark eyes sad and as Harry ran to him, he faded from view.

"No! Come back!"

The man behind him was gaining when he ran into someone and fell, looking up into Trowa's green-eyes, "run, little-one," Trowa said, "I'll protect you."

He nodded and picked himself up. As he ran, he heard the red eye man yell something and a green light and when he looked back Trowa was on the ground!

Outside the dreamscape, Sasuke, sensing Harry's erratic chakra patterns got up and made his way to Trowa and Quatre's trailer.

"Take Harry and Run Lily!" Harry heard a familiar yet strange voice and felt himself swept up into arms and his vision obscured by red hair.

Sasuke knocked on the door urgently.

Harry heard knocking and saw an owl holding a stick, then a man with twinkling blue eyes, "no you can't have him Albus, he's all I have left!"

Sasuke was let in.

"Sirius! Padfoot, Take Harry and hide him!" The woman who had been holding him passed him into the arms of another man, then another green light.

Sasuke lifted Harry's eyelids slightly. "Sharingan!"

Harry locked his arms around the running man, he was joined by two others and suddenly he was on the back of a large dog, a black panther and a werewolf running beside him.

Sasuke appeared in the nightmare. He had to dispel it soon...

He was shocked when instead of being a human he became a black eagle who flew next to the three animals and child, "we have to hide Harry," the werewolf said, "he isn't safe from the bumblebee."

"I will hide him." Sasuke told them. He swooped down and carefully picked up Harry with his claws, the three running animals split into three directions. Sasuke heard the dog howl in pain, the werewolf in despair and the cat growl in anger, but he was flying high above.

He landed in a tree. "Sol?"

"The bad man!" Sol said clinging to Sasuke who had turned back into a human, "he hurts everyone I love!"

"He hasn't hurt Trowa yet. And we all will make the Bumblebee pay. Kai!" The dream was dispelled as Sasuke held Harry tightly.

Harry clung to the real Sasuke as he had clung to the dream Sasuke, "he took Mommy, and Daddy, and Itachi-sensei, what if... what if he takes you too?"

"He won't." Sasuke pet Harry's hair. "If I have to, I will take you all with me back to Konoha."

Harry felt someone slip behind him and felt Quatre's arms slip through the bare gap between his and Sasuke's bodies, "and we are still here, little one," Quatre said soothingly.

Harry looked up. The fear and misery in his eyes tore at both Sasuke and Quatre's hearts.

"We will never let anything happen to you Sol."

"What happened to Moony, Padfoot and Talons from my dreams?" Harry asked leaning his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I don't know. Padfoot sounded hurt, Moony sounded to be in despair and Talons sounded angry." Sasuke told the quivering child.

Harry nodded closing his eyes, he was so tired.

"Sleep. We will protect your dreams."

Quatre moved as Sasuke gently lowered Harry to the bed, Dudley moved closer to his cousin and put an arm around him, "I'll protect him too, okay?"

They nodded.

He looked happy as he pulled Harry closer to him then closed his eyes and both boys drifted to sleep.

"I'll take first watch." Sasuke volunteered.

Quatre nodded and slipped back to his bed, Trowa lifted the blankets and he slipped in between and snuggled into the warmth, "bad nightmare?"

Quatre nodded. "Not sure what Sasuke did but it worked..."

Trowa kissed his temple and pulled his small lover closer, "think we should talk to Cathy about moving the circus soon?"

Quatre nodded.

(End Part One)

[1]The Lioness's names mean Treasure and God's Grace respectively in Japanese.

[2] What doesn't kill me makes me stronger.

[3] The names mean Protect and Sun or something really similar

Neph


	2. Leaving Konoha

Summery: When Trowa meets a starving child near his sister's circus he can't, not do anything; and when the child's ninja friend's family gets involved, things only get crazier.

Wildfire: There are only two anime in this crossover: Naruto and Gundam Wing. The girls are actually OCs. I'm sorry that it seems rushed, I and my Beta's couldn't find any real way to split the chapters better. I said it would be crazy didn't I? If you want more of a warning, check my profile. I'm glad you like it, and just you wait, there is even more craziness to come! I hope you don't mind Slash. Because it's there, even if it's not the focus. Crack? I suppose it could be… never written crack before… Keep in mind that this was going to be a one-shot. Be glad I was dissuaded from doing so.

(Part Two)

Severus looked up as the floo shown green, "Lupin? Did you have the same dream too?" he asked when a familiar head formed in the fire of his quarters.

Remus nodded. "I did Talon." He didn't like it. Who was that eagle?

Severus grimaced at the nickname, "who was the eagle any ideas?"

Remus shook his head. "We should find that brunette..."

"How much longer until we can spring Black?" Severus asked. Sirius was a friend, not that he'd ever admit it outside the little group…

"Tomorrow. Or tonight." Remus replied. "At the very earliest."

"I'll let Lucius know to have the room ready."

Remus nodded.

Dumbledore glared as he stared down at the chess set, he had gotten rid of the black crow (Itachi) but an eagle, a fox with 9 tails and several other animals had taken it's place as was surrounding Harry's King piece. The werewolf, panther, Eagle Owl and Grim were moving around in their confined space too, something was going to happen and soon.

What were they? And why had they appeared? How dare they interfere with all his carefully laid planning, when he did find them he would make them pay, painfully. Poor Dumbledore had no idea what he was getting into...

222

Sasuke just completed his morning exercises when he felt a small tug on his pant leg; he looked down into Ayame's grey eyes. "Hello Ayame."

She smiled shyly at him, "Grandma said that when you get a second she has a message from your Aniki."

Sasuke nodded. "Thank you Ayame."

She grinned then ran to where Trowa and her sister were 'playing' with the lions.

Sasuke went to her. Her chakra signature was familiar, but he wouldn't say anything. It was nice to see her again. And if she had news of his brother all the better.

"Welcome Uchiha-sama," the old woman said letting him into her trailer, "tea?"

"Yes please." Sasuke sat down. "You have a message from my brother?"

She smiled at him impatience. 'Ah the young' she thought with a smile, "Yes," she set out the pot and cups, "drink then we will talk. An old woman like me doesn't get many handsome young men to visit her often."

Sasuke nodded. "I apologize." That had been rather rude but… with his brother missing and presumed dead…

She waved it off, "I understand your brother was very important to you, I too would be impatient."

Sasuke bowed his head. "It has been two years, Ma'am."

She nodded, "he said, young one," she sipped her tea, "to look underneath the underneath as you were taught by your sensei and not to trust everything you hear, sometimes substitutes are used."

Sasuke nodded. "Yes, that is what Sensei taught us..." Hmm... The circus had to move soon... where to go...

She was staring at him as if trying to get him to understand. When did Ninja use substitutions?

Sasuke's eyes widened. "He used... Kawarimi...?" And maybe a Bunshin, but which kind? There were the Kage, which Naruto used, but one good hit and they were done for… Maybe… a Blood clone? A Blood Clone didn't disperse until they were forcibly dispelled or… bled out.

"If he used it than where is he?" Sasuke asked, then whispered, "is he still alive?" He hoped so... "I have what he wanted... Do you know where he is?"

She looked at him sadly, "it is dark and cold and filled with painful memories."

Sasuke nodded. "Thank you." That could mean the mind or... "Prison."

She nodded at him, "trust the grim, panther and werewolf for now, they will take care of him as you take care of young Harry."

"Hai." He remembered the dream.

"Do not despair, young one," she said, "you will see him before the year is out." She held out two necklaces, the amulets looked like the ones that Harry and Dudley wore, "for you and he."

Sasuke nodded, taking them. "Thank you very much." He had to tell Naruto!

222

Sirius shivered in the small cell and looked on the worn mattress where the thin teen laid still sleeping. Whatever Dumbledore had done, the boy had yet to wake up and it had been months now.

"Hey! Wake up!" They had to get out! Rescue was coming soon. But the boy didn't stir, "come soon Moony Talon, I don't know how much longer we can hang on."

He was the only hope this kid had.

A panther made its way through the halls silently. He hated this place, but they had to get Padfoot out. He froze as a shadow slipped overhead, 'damn Dementors are everywhere,' then nearly had a heart attack when a shadow detached itself from the wall, "damn it Lupin," he hissed.

"Sorry, I've gotten them away from Padfoot, there's someone in there with him!" The werewolf told his friend urgently. "The kid doesn't look good either.

"Leave him or take him?" Snape asked.

"Take him. The poor kid looks comatose." Lupin answered. "And on top of that we don't know how long he's been here."

Severus nodded the moved to the door, "these locks are ridiculous," he said as he pulled the bolt and opened the door.

Sirius looked up. "Moony, Talon! Get us out of here!"

Severus nodded to Moony who stayed by the door, then he transformed into human and pulled out his wand and cast a diagnostic spell on the comatose teen. They weren't sure what was wrong. There was an unusual amount of magic in his eyes though...

"Draught of living death," Severus murmured, "someone slipped him one."

"You have the antidote?" Sirius asked.

"Not on me," he said as he looked at Sirius and smirked, "play catch Padfoot," and transformed the boy into a large stick, "we will need to take turns carrying him as we swim back to the main land."

Sirius nodded, changing into a dog, the Grim.

Moony made a noise and Severus changed into his form and followed Sirius who followed Moony just as the Dementors came down the corridor.

Several hours later they arrived at Spinner's End.

Lucius looked up from the paper he was reading and went over to help the bedraggled looking Sirius to a hot bath and bed. Severus took the stick and placed it on the couch, "change him back, I'll get the antidote."

Sirius put the stick on the couch.

Remus went to the corner and shivered as he transformed back to human, biting back small moans of pain as his body bones stretched and retracted. He stretched; glad they had discovered that potion as Severus transfigured Itachi back to human.

He took the vial of potion and very gently tilted into the still mouth.

"Sol, Sasuke!" Itachi breathed as he sat up an instant later, panting, almost panicking. "Where am I?" He asked, looking around.

He tried to move but his limbs were so weak like he had been sleeping for months, "where's baa-san, the old fortuneteller?"

Sirius helped him sit up. "You've been comatose for months kid, what's your name?"

Itachi paled, "Harry!" what had those monsters done to Harry in that time.

"Hey!" Sirius gripped his arms tightly. "Harry is fine I'm sure. What's your name so we can help you?"

"I'm Karasu," he said, "where is the old man who put me in that hell?" he growled

"He isn't here." Severus growled. "He took something from us too, Harry."

"Harry?" Itachi said raising an eyebrow, "the same Harry?"

"Depends, does your Harry have black hair and green eyes?"

"Yes," Itachi said, "lived with horrible people Vernon and Petunia."

"That's our Harry. What is your connection to him?"

"I live on the same street as he did," Itachi said, "I was helping him when I could."

Then he remembered his cell phone had been off. He pulled it out and turned it on. He knew he should report to Naruto but he needed to check on his brother. "You have 100 text and voice messages." He groaned. He'd have to go through them later... he called Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the display name and caught his breath, "Aniki..." he said choking back a sob.

He answered. "Aniki."

"Sasuke," Itachi said closing his eyes as he took in his brother's broken voice.

"Aniki... Are you ok?"

"I am now," Itachi said, "I don't know where I was."

"Azkaban," Severus supplied and Sasuke overheard his voice.

Sasuke sighed. "I'm with the littlest Uchiha."

"Sol!" Itachi said relief in his voice.

"Hai. Five others have also adopted him and his cousin into their family... I... Aniki, I was going to train them all. I'm going to need help..."

"We need to get him out of reach of that madman," Itachi said.

"Where would you suggest we take them? Konoha?" Sasuke told his older brother. "I'm with a traveling circus right now Aniki, not very far from your house out here."

"How soon can we get to Surrey?" Itachi asked trying to stand up but he collapsed back onto the couch, "and why am I so weak?"

"Because you haven't moved in months." Sirius explained. "We can be there in..." He looked at Severus.

"Three hours," Severus said, "But first I would recommend food and a bath."

Itachi nodded. "We'll be there in three hours, give or take a few minutes. Wait for us."

Sasuke had to clear his throat to hide his tears, "I will wait."

"Good, I'm with others so..." Itachi smiled. "We'll be there soon. Tell the Little Uchiha."

"I... I'm glad your alive, Aniki," Sasuke said trying hard to stop the emotion from showing in his voice, "I'll see you soon."

"Ja Sasuke-chan." Itachi hung up.

Sasuke lowered the phone trembling a bit, "Sasuke-sensei?"

He turned. "Sol?" Sasuke looked to the door.

"Is something bad happening?" the almost six year old looked at his teacher nervously.

Sasuke smiled. "No, something wonderful happened..."

Harry looked at him and wondered but didn't say anything just waited.

"Aniki is alive."

Harry's face went blank, "what?"

"Aniki is alive." Sasuke repeated. "He will be here in about three hours."

Harry's face filled with anger, "he's dead I saw him die!" He yelled.

"Remember that Jutsu I showed you earlier?"

Harry nodded

"Itachi knows it too, he used it. Besides, if you want reassurance that he is indeed my brother I can scan him with my Sharingan."

Harry began to shake, tears filled his eyes, "you said when a substitute is hurt it goes poof, Itachi-sensei died in my arms, I was covered in his blood..."

"There is also the Kage Bunshin..." Sasuke smiled, thinking about his best friend, "Those are solid illusions. But I think that what he used was a Blood clone. A blood clone doesn't disperse until a few hours after it has bled out…"

"HE'S DEAD!" Harry interrupted him, "don't you see, he died in my..." Harry ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. 'Why did adults lie, why?'

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Sol!"

Harry ran out of the room blindly until he ran into someone, who picked him up, "Harry?" Heero said.

Sasuke followed.

Harry tried to get away from the pilot, "he's dead and Sasuke-sensei is lying... he is," Harry struggled, his breath coming in hitching sobs.

"Nothing can lie to the Sharingan Sol." Sasuke tried to reassure the distraught child.

Harry didn't want to believe, dead was dead, just like his mom and dad and just like Itachi.

Sasuke sighed. "I need to call Naruto-sama..."

222

Dumbledore smiled, it seemed that he was about to find Harry Potter

222

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly. "Something is going to happen..."

Harry refused to talk or even look at anyone the rest of the afternoon.

Sasuke watched the clock, feeling anxious. "I have a bad feeling..." He called his teammate.

"I'll go tell Cathy and everyone else to start moving to the docks," Trowa said jogging to the Manager's trailer.

Sasuke checked the clock. "We need to wait a bit. But we can start making preparations..."

"Let's send the civilians out of harms way at least, the animal trucks need to be inspected anyway, so when your brother gets here," Quatre ignored the scoffing sound from Harry, "we can leave without delay and what ever is coming won't find us."

Sasuke nodded as he waited for Naruto to pick up. "Right."

Itachi hated feeling weak, and he was antsy... "Something is coming," he said and the other four men, (and one child, Draco) nodded catching his unease.

Sasuke looked up when he felt the familiar chakra of his brother approaching.

"Aniki..."

Grandma came up to the waiting pilots, "promise me you will take care of my granddaughters," she said looking at Sasuke.

He nodded. "Right." Naruto picked up finally.

"About time you checked in Teme!"

"Gomen ne Dobe." Sasuke grinned. "I found Itachi-nii-chan."

"Reports were that he was dead," Naruto said, "are you sure it's him?"

"Yes. You know that Chakra sigs can't be replicated."

Naruto's smile was heard over the phone; "then bring him and Sol home."

"And the ones that adopted Sol?"

"The more the merrier!" Naruto said then snickered, "oh and Ino and Sakura say they miss you and have decorated your room in pinks and purples, those two as enemies were scary, as friends even scarier, but as lovers..." Naruto shuddered.

Sasuke nodded. "Why did we pick them to revive our clans...? Alright, I'll tell them our destination."

The Namikaze were almost if not more important than the Uchiha to Konoha.

222

"We are ready Dumbledore," Moody said, "give the word."

"Wait for it Madeye," Dumbledore said then hummed to himself.

222

Itachi was with the ones from Harry's dreams.

Sasuke grinned. "Dobe says to come home."

Harry ran when he saw the people coming, he didn't want to be hurt again.

Sasuke turned to Heero. "Our destination is Konoha."

"Hello, Potter," Moody smiled at the boy, "it's time to come home now."

"Sol!" Sasuke used the Kawarimi to switch places with Harry. "You leave Sol alone!"

The clearing was filled with the sound of apparitions as over one hundred Aurors appears, "Black you are under arrest!"

Sirius growled.

Lights flashed through out the field, but they bounced off an invisible shield, "take them and go," the old fortune teller said.

Sasuke nodded. "Let's go!"

"Grandma!" Naru screamed as she was scooped up by Duo.

Ayame was held by Trowa.

Itachi scooped up Dudley as Quatre picked up Harry.

Severus, Lucius, Sirius, Remus Heero, and Wufei returned the spells being thrown at them as Sasuke snagged Draco.

He jumped up into the trees. "Let's go!"

Dumbledore strolled through the smoke and flying spells, still humming and gloating, "Severus my boy!"

Severus ran after them, transforming.

Dumbledore scowled as he turned to the old woman who was holding the shield keeping the wizards away from their prey, "hello Tsunade," he said smiling amicably at her.

She glared, needing to get away too but if she moved before they were far enough they would be found and captured. She felt herself growing weak and tired.

She shook her head. 'I can't get tired!'

She closed her ears to the crying of her granddaughters, she knew today would be her last, had always known that Dumbledore would be her end, but that he wouldn't win.

"Come a little closer you old bastard and die with me," she muttered softly to herself. Naru and Ayame were the last of the Senju. She would die for them, just like Minato had died for Naruto.

Tsunade had been thrilled when she heard the name Naruto; she knew there was only one knucklehead in Konoha. Dumbledore took another step forward and tisked pulling out his wand.

She got ready.

When he stepped passed the invisible line that only she knew where it was, he was hers and they would go to hell together.

She hoped to see Minato again but it was doubtful... but the Shinigami's stomach was hell so... maybe.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he twirled his wand, "come now, Tsunade, can't we talk about this like the old friends we used to be?"

"The day you put Sol Uchiha in that hell that friendship ended." She spat.

He shook his head, the grandfather persona pushing against her willing her to drop her shield, "it is for the greater good."

She shook it off. "Greater Good? How is that for the Greater Good?"

"Harry must fulfill his destiny," Dumbledore twinkled pushing against her and scowling when she refused to budge.

Tsunade growled. "What destiny? He was never safe in that home! Neither was Haku!"

"He had a loving aunt and uncle, what lies the boy spreads," Dumbledore shook his head as he pushed against the barrier and took a few steps closer.

"My partner can detect lies." She told him smugly.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked, "you are all alone here and dying Tsunade, let me in and take Harry home, and Naru and Anna will have good homes as servants I promise."

"Never. Naru and _Ayame_ are going home to their cousin in Konoha as are Sol and Haku!"

Dumbledore dropped the Grandfatherly persona and stalked forward, pushing hard on the barrier, Tsunade fell to her knees.

She lashed out when he was close enough. The resulting magical explosion knocked the Aurors out and left the wizards on the run stunned as they staggered forward. Tsunade was barely alive.

Dumbledore was a bloody mess, his wand shattered.

Tsunade staggered, panting. She looked up surprised at a hand on her arm. It was Wufei. He quickly picked her up and took her to his truck; Heero was waiting behind the wheel. As soon as the door was closed the three drove fast in the opposite direction that they others had gone, they would take a different route to Konoha. She didn't think she would make it home.

Harry stared at the person who looked like Itachi. "Sol?"

"You died," Harry said shaking his head.

"I did not. I was dosed with something that made it look that way."

"But my hands..." the young boy looked down at them, "they were covered in your blood."

"They did hurt me." Itachi reminded him.

Harry reached out a trembling hand to touch Itachi's face but before he could he pulled away slightly.

"It's ok Sol." Itachi reassured the child.

Harry stretched out again, and gently ran his fingers down Itachi's cheek.

Itachi smiled.

Harry's breath hitched.

"It's ok Sol." Itachi repeated.

Harry flung himself into Itachi's arms.

Itachi hugged him back.

"Don't leave me again," Harry whispered in Itachi's ear.

"I won't Sol. We're going home, to Konoha."

Naru and Ayame were sitting against the boat house staring blankly out at the water as the ship passed out of the dock, their grandma was dead and they were alone.

"Grandma..." Naru whimpered.

Ayame sniffed as she put her head on her twin's shoulder, "what are we going to do now?"

"We will have to wait..."

Ayame nodded, "I'm scared Naru," she whispered.

"Me too..."

Dudley and Draco looked very green when the boat hit the open ocean.

Itachi, seeing this began to teach them a meditative technique.

Harry was clingy, he noticed and saw Trowa and Quatre watching him, Itachi could see the hurt in Quatre's eyes.

Itachi gave them a smile. "I am only his sensei, and maybe Aniki, you are his parents."

"Harry," Itachi nudged him and whispered, "I think your dad needs a hug or three."

Harry nodded, letting go. "Papa?"

Quatre blinked at the word and then crouched down, "Sol?"

Harry hugged him tightly.

Trowa had noticed that Sasuke was staying close to Itachi also.

"Hey kids," he called to them, "Does helping me with the animals' sound okay?"

The five kids lit up.

"Last one to the elephant's cage is a rotten egg!" Dudley yelled as he and Draco took off and the others followed.

"No fair!" Harry called from the back.

He giggled when Trowa swung him up onto his shoulders and Trowa took off running.

The other kids were pouting now.

Duo and Quatre nodded following the male wizards below deck leaving Itachi and Sasuke alone.

Once the others were gone Sasuke gave into his urge to hug his older brother. "I thought you were dead too, Aniki," Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I don't know what they did or how they got it into my system." Itachi patted his brother's back.

Sasuke gave a watery chuckle, "I'm not 4 Aniki,"

Itachi flicked his brother's forehead.

Sasuke rubbed it mock glaring at him.

Itachi gave him a smile. "Tsunade-hime was my partner."

Sasuke blew out a breath, "she didn't tell me that just that you were trapped somewhere."

Itachi nodded. "Naruto-sama wouldn't send anyone on this type of mission without a partner as backup."

"She asked me to take care of her granddaughters," Sasuke said, "I thought she was being silly."

"If she did, she doesn't think she'll live past this."

Sasuke looked uncomfortable with how he blew her off but nodded, "than I will honor my word."

Itachi nodded. "They are the last of the founding clan of Konoha." The subject of their forefather, Madara was Taboo.

Sasuke blinked, "what?"

"Tsunade was the granddaughter of the Shodai, remember?"

"Then her grandkids are related to Naruto?"

"Yes."

"Naruto-sama is going to be so excited."

Itachi nodded. "Maybe more so than when Yondaime-sama was with us for those few months."

They both snickered as they remembered how Naruto had been.

222

In Konoha, the Hokage's Tower, Naruto sneezed.

"Someone's talking about me..." He mused.

222

Sasuke grinned. "He looked like one of my fan girls when he found out Yondaime-sama was his father..."

"Though... I think everyone was surprised..."

222

Tsunade closed her eyes and hoped. She opened them when a cup of water was held to her lips.

"Here. We've patched you up as best we could." Wufei gave her a smile.

She gave a weak smile back; she wanted to see the brat again, just one last time, to tell him she was proud of him. And Sakura too.

But she didn't know if she would make it... she and her chakra were exhausted.

222

"Ummm..." Sirius said coming up on deck, "Where are we going?"

"Konohagakure."

"And will an unknown criminal and four others be welcomed?" Remus asked.

"Naruto-sama said 'the more the merrier'..." Sasuke told them.

Remus looked at him, "were you the black eagle?"

Sasuke nodded.

Remus looked a bit nervous, "so you know what I am then right? And I am still welcomed?"

"Yes. It will be seen as a Kekkei Genkai."

"It's not a curse I ever wish to pass on to my children," Remus said.

"Maybe not but we Uchiha are revered for our Sharingan. Kekkei Genkai, in Konoha at least are seen as gifts."

"How many of your gifts can make a person loose all sense of self and kill or maim or change all those around them," Remus asked bitterly.

Sasuke pulled his shirt off.

Remus blinked at what he saw.

There on Sasuke's left shoulder was a mark made of three commas. "This does something similar."

"I'm... sorry, most people when they find out what I really am..."

"I understand. If the village counsel had their way I'd still be locked up. Hokage's teammate or not."

Remus nodded, "how long until we get there?"

Itachi looked thoughtful. "At this speed, two or three more days."

"Good," Severus said joining them, "I don't think Draco and Dudley can handle much longer than that with sea sickness."

Itachi nodded. "Once we get there, we'll send them all to the academy."

Excited children and trying to be non-chalet adults watched as the port came in view three days later. From here, it would take an hour's walk to get to Konoha Proper.

Sasuke hid a snicker as he saw the excited Naruto on the docks, running from the pink and blond menaces that were their friends.

He almost jumped to the dock to get to them. The others were right behind them. He hoped Tsunade would be alright...

"Teme!" Naruto yelled when he saw Sasuke on the boat, "Hide me! I 'forgot' to do the paperwork today!"

He and Itachi couldn't stop their laughter. "Too exited to see us home I take it?"

"Well yeah!" Naruto grinned sheepishly, "I kind of missed you... both."

Naruto hugged Sasuke tightly. "Missed you," he whispered

"I missed you too Dobe-chan."

Naruto automatically opened his mouth to protest the nickname but stopped and grinned laughing.

Harry was watching behind Trowa. "Who's that with Sasuke-sensei?"

Trowa knelt down and picked up the boy, "I don't know, what do you say we go find out?"

Harry nodded. Then shyly hid his face in Trowa's neck when Naruto looked his way.

"Is that...?"

Itachi nodded silently and watched as Naruto visibly calmed and 'softened' so not to frightened the child.

"Hey, I'm Namikaze Naruto."

Harry watched the man come closer to him and gave a shy smile and a wave.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the four.

"I'm Quatre, and this is Haku," the blond said picking up the (now slimmer) boy, "and this is my husband Trowa and Sol."

"So, you're the littlest Uchiha that Sasuke and Itachi have been telling me about..."

Harry's eyes grew wide, "I am?"

Naruto nodded. "All four, well five now, of us live in the Uchiha district, you will probably be moving there... Hello Haku."

He bowed to Quatre and Trowa. "Welcome to Konoha."

Quatre and Trowa bowed back and then they moved aside as two very frightened girls were moved forward by Sasuke hold their hands.

"These are Naru and Ayame; they are Tsunade-hime's granddaughters Naruto."

Naruto knelt in front of the girl's, "Hello," he said smiling, "Tsunade-baa-chan was a very good friend of mine."

"Naruto-itoko?"

He nodded over come with emotions and looked at Sasuke a question in his eyes of 'where?'

Sasuke looked away, not knowing the answer.

Naruto nodded and smiled at the girls, "I remember you when you were this big..." he held his hands out and showed them that they had been a baby the last time he saw them.

The two girls hugged him tightly.

"We miss baa-chan," Ayame said sniffing in his neck.

"I know, I miss her too."

Quatre pulled out his phone and opened it. "04. ...Really? How soon?"

"We will be there in two days," Wufei said, "Had to lose several tails, she wants to talk to Naruto."

Quatre nodded. "Naruto, Tsunade wishes to speak with you."

"Baa-chan?"

Quatre nodded, holding the phone out.

"Baa-chan," Naruto said taking the phone.

"Naruto?" came Tsunade's weak voice over the phone.

"You sound horrible," he said and grinned at the indignant squawk on the other end.

"You know not to call me that Brat! Anyway, I'm not sure I'll make it home..."

Naruto snickered and he knelt down in front of the girls and turned the phone on speaker, "I have someone here who misses you too."

"I know, I'm glad they made it home. Naru is named after you, you know..."

"Grandma/Baa-chan!" The girl yelled, "When are you going to be here?"

"Two days, hopefully." She told them softly.

Naru sniffed, "we miss you and we were scared that you were going away like momma and daddy."

"I almost did. If Heero and Wufei hadn't stayed behind..." Tsunade shook her head. "They are good healers; Baa-chan is in good hands. You two be good for Naruto-itoko till I get back got it?"

"Kay!" Ayame said smiling for the first time in three days.

"We'll be good Baa-chan!"

"She means you," Ayame said then squealed and ran as Naru tickled then chased her.

Naruto laughed. "I expect a report once your home and have recovered Baa-chan."

"Brat!" Tsunade said and handed the phone back to Wufei, "tired." she said softly.

Wufei nodded. "We'll see you in two days, Heero hasn't found any tails."

Sirius, Remus, Severus, Lucius and Draco made their presence known.

Naruto smiled. "Hello all, I am the Rokudaime Hokage, Naruto. Welcome to Konoha."

Lucius and Sirius recognized the titles and bowed to him, Remus and Severus hastily followed. Draco stared at him in awe, "wow, Rokudaime Hokage," then blushed and bowed as well.

Naruto grinned. "We have an hour's walk, so let's go."

"Naruto!" He winced at the voice from the docks, "thought you could get away from us."

He hid behind Sasuke. "But Sasuke-kun is home!"

Ino and Sakura both huffed, "as if that will save you from paper work, no work no ramen!"

"Ah, But Ino-chan, Sakura-chan..."

He whined when they both grabbed an ear and began marching him off the boat, "hi Sasuke, Welcome back!"

All other Shinobi could meet their partners at the docks, why couldn't he? Naruto pouted.

"Girls, put him down."

"But Sasuke!" Ino said, "He's been moping since you left, you should see the pile of papers on his desk! In fact you can't even find his desk anymore."

"I'll set him strait later."

Ino looked over at Sakura who shrugged, "okay but he needs to look at the treaty with Gaara soon and the next Chuunin exam is coming up soon!"

Sasuke nodded, taking Naruto from them. "Naruto and I will go on ahead since Naruto has work to finish. We'll tackle the treaty with Gaara and the Chuunin exams first."

"And I thought the Dark Lord was scary," Severus stage whispered to Lucius causing the other three adult wizards to nod wide eyed.

Sakura smiled when she saw them. "Hi! I'm Sakura, and my blonde friend here is Ino."

Draco gave a small whimper and ignoring Malfoy training hid behind his father, she was too scary.

Lucius didn't blame his son at all. It didn't help that they both looked pregnant. He knew from experience that gestating women were to be handled delicately like Nitroglycerin. Were they married to Sasuke and Naruto? And if they were he had a new respect for them.

Itachi approached them. "Hey Sakura, Ino, how are my nieces/nephews?"

"Itachi-kun!" Sakura said blinking back tears, "we heard you died." She almost didn't hear the small noise from Harry.

"I was dosed with something that had a similar effect. This is Sol."

Sakura and Ino both softened, "Hi, Sol."

"Hi..."

"He so cute," Sakura said softly to Ino who nodded her agreement, "come on everyone we have an hour walk and if we time it right, Naruto will have the paperwork done and can meet us for lunch!"

Itachi nodded. "Let's go then."

The walk was long and tiring for the children and before journeys end each was carried by an adult, "welcome to Konoha," Itachi said when the gates came into view.

"Wow..."

"It's Grandma!" Ayame shouted pointing to the face on the mountain.

"And that's Naruto-itoko, but who's that on her other side?"

"That is Namikaze Minato he was our fourth Hokage." Sakura explained.

Ino nodded, "Namikaze Minato, Naruto's Otou-sama."

"Wow," Draco said from his father's arms, "I remember reading about him in one of my books."

"Oh?" What did it say?" Ino asked.

"He was like..." he bit his lip and leaned over to whisper, "Harry's mom and dad and sacra... sacri... died to save a bunch of people."

"Sacrificed Draco."

Draco looked as if wasn't sure if that was cool or not. He didn't want his father to sacrifice himself and hugged the man tight.

Ino and Sakura nodded. "That he did. We can tell you a version of the story... it's still an S-class secret and it will be until Naruto decides otherwise."

Draco shook his head and shook he didn't want to hear about death, his mom and new baby sister dying was hard enough.

Sasuke and Naruto were waiting. With the right motivation, Naruto could work hard, and fast.

Sakura rolled her eyes when she noticed the motivation hadn't been food when she saw both their messed up hair and distracted looks.

"No more paperwork I take it?"

"Paperwork?" Naruto said looking confused, "what paper work, Ow Sasuke!"

"Now Dobe-chan..."

Sakura and Ino snickered and Ino stilled and grabbed Sasuke's hand, "he's kicking!"

Sasuke gave her a small smile.

"RAMEN!" Naruto interrupted them, "you promised! All the paper work done and Ramen!"

"Mah, mah. Naruto...you want to feel too?"

Naruto was shy as he put his hand on Ino's descended stomach, "Wow! Hey little guy!"

The others blinked. Sasuke and Naruto didn't act like they were in love with the girls...

"Food or sleep?" Sasuke asked the group.

"Food." was the unanimous answer.

Naruto pointed out the important shops and locations as they walked to the small stand, "that's where they can enroll in the academy."

"We'll go look once we've rested."

Naruto was about to order another bowl when he felt two small things thud against his side, looking down he saw Naru and Ayame sleeping and looking around he saw the children struggling to stay awake.

"We should go home so they can sleep..."

(Dreamscape)

Dudley whimpered as he heard barking, "Ripper NO!" He hated that dog...

He woke up gasping but the dog barking didn't go away with his dreams. It was their puppy! And a really, really big white dog or was it a bear! He screamed in panic.

A man with red tattoos on his cheek looked up in surprise as Dudley turned and ran back to his bedroom. "Akamaru, did you scare him?"

The dog fell back whimpering slightly but looking eagerly where he could see Dudley peeking at him.

"He didn't mean to scare you kid. I'm Kiba and this is my partner, Akamaru."

"He's huge!" Dudley said staring at the dog. He didn't know where Harry was but he was glad that he wasn't here; Harry was having a hard enough time with the puppy.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"He won't bit will he?"

"No. He's really friendly."

"May I pet him?"

"Sure. Your puppy will make a great ninken."

"Really? What's that?" Dudley said as he petted Akamaru, his puppy butting up against him for attention too. He pet her also.

"A ninken is a ninja animal partner. Akamaru is a ninken."

"The Inuzuka are experts with dogs so Naruto asked us to look your puppy over and to train her if you decided to become ninja." Kiba explained.

"Cool!" Dudley grinned.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Do?"

"You going to go to the Academy?"

Dudley looked a bit crestfallen, "I'm not very smart."

"So? Naruto was last in our class and look where he is now."

"Really, that's awesome!" Dudley grinned not feeling so stupid now.

"Yeah. And, you know, for the longest time," Kiba gave Dudley a smirk. "When he told everyone that he would be Hokage and surpass even his father, nobody believed him."

Dudley heard a shout and laughter from outside and looked through the opened door and saw the other kids playing. "What are they doing?"

Kiba grinned as he recognized the chakra exercises, "looks like they are having fun, why don't you go join them!"

"But what are they doing?"

Kiba laughed and gave him a gentle push, "go find out how to walk on water like that!"

"Ok..."

It looked like fun as the others were falling more in the water than staying on it and splashing each other! "Haku!" Draco motioned, "come on the waters fun!"

"Ok! How are you doing that?"

Draco tried to explain but he shrieked when cold water went down his shirt from Ayame and Naru sneaking up on him.

The girls giggled. Draco grabbed Dudley's hand and the two chased after the girls. Itachi was watching to make sure no one drowned.

It was fun! Dudley hoped learning was fun like this all the time.

"A lot of learning can be fun." Came a voice behind them. It was a man with a scar across the bridge of his nose, "hello, I'm Iruka-sensei."

Harry came to Dudley's side. "What do you do?"

"I'm a teacher at the academy," he said, "I even taught Naruto, Sasuke, Ino and Sakura."

"Really? What were they like?"

"They were mostly good students." Iruka said diplomatically.

"'Cept Naruto right?"

Iruka flushed knowing that Naruto was probably somewhere behind him, "he... ah... he... learned different."

Harry giggled. "I'm Sol and this is my brother, Haku."

"I'm Naru and this is my sister Ayame."

"Draco Malfoy," he said bowing and the children mimicked him.

"We look foreword to being in your class!" They chorused.

Then looked to Itachi to make sure they had done the greeting correctly. When he nodded at them, they began snickering.

Iruka shook his head... "So these are my new students?"

"Yes," Itachi said, "they are really smart, I doubt you will have too much of a problem."

Iruka nodded. "Haku doubts himself."

"So did I," Itachi reminded him, "but my Sempai helped me out."

Iruka flushed then nodded.

"If we get him a good tutor, it will help too," Kiba said.

"Volunteering?"

"Maybe." Kiba laughed. "Akamaru scared him this morning..."

"But if the puppy is to be his partner..." Iruka said.

"I rectified it. And Akamaru didn't mean to scare him."

"And how is Sol with Akamaru?" Itachi asked the Inuzuka.

"They haven't met yet. Sol, from what I've heard would have been scared worse so we approached Haku first." Kiba told them. "I was told that he was attacked repeatedly by a large dog and is just starting to get over his fear so I decided not to risk it."

"Yeah, his Aunt Marge was a real..." Itachi censored what he was going to say, "She kept telling Harry that he should have been drowned at birth like all the bad puppies that she raised, and she trained her dog Ripper to attack him on command. Not only that but she was going to drown Sondra, their puppy. From what I gather, she was about to be beaten when she was rescued and when she ordered Ripper to attack her rescuer, she attacked the dog to protect him,"

"Wow... brave dog." Iruka breathed.

"That's why we called you." Itachi told Kiba.

"It's a good thing you did."

"Will you be taking the pup and Dudley and training them special?"

"Sure, I'll teach all the kids to if they want it. Sondra is Sol's also anyway, he should learn this too."

Itachi shook his head slightly, "Sol's Aunt used to sic her dog on him, he tolerates Sondra, other's especially larger dogs," he shrugged, "it will be slow for him."

"I understand, which is why I said this. As me family breeds ninken, dog ninken, we as a whole can help him overcome this. We Inuzuka are the ones best suited to helping Sol."

Itachi nodded and turned to Iruka sensei, "and where are my brother and Naruto this morning?"

"Not sure, I don't work at the mission desk today so..."

"But I know they received a call for help from those with Tsunade-sama," Iruka said, "seems that the wizards found them just before the got on the boat. Sol's blond father went very, very scary, like Gaara on his demon scary."

The members of the Rookie Nine shivered. "I don't believe that he is a Jinjuuriki..."

"It was all the long haired and the green-eyed stranger could do to control him," Iruka said, "his eyes went..."

"wild." Kiba said

"We understand."

Naru came up to Itachi and tugged on his shirt, "Mr. Itachi-sensei..." Ayame was beside her looking a bit anxious.

"What is it girls?"

"There is a man who wants to talk to you," Naru pointed to the temple, "he said only you."

Itachi looked up. "I'll see to it then girls."

"We have to come with you," Ayame said tugging on his hand.

"Ok." What could this be?

The three walked into the family shrine/temple and when Itachi looked around it was empty.

But he could feel that someone was there.

When Ayame slipped her hand into his, he nearly fell to his knees as his father stood in front of him, when Naru slipped her hand into his he could hear the man's breathing. [1]

"T-Tou-sama..."

He saw his mother smile at him from behind his father's shoulder, "hello Itachi-chan."

"Kaa-sama..." Itachi looked away.

"Do not punish your self any longer," Fugaku said, Mikoto nodded beside him.

Itachi nodded. Of course they would want that... "I know."

Mikoto shook her head still smiling and came forward and touched his chest lightly. He gasped when he actually felt he fingers on him, "you know that in your head," she said, "but not in here."

"I suppose not..." Itachi chuckled. "I'm just glad we have Obito with us, who knows how this could have turned out otherwise?"

"Hello Itachi-san," Shisui said coming around behind him, "I want to see you if not happy, at least content, friend."

"Thanks."

They began to fade, "they are running out of chakra," Mikoto said nodding to the girl's, "tell Sasuke we are proud of him."

"I will."

The girls slumped against him as the last of his family faded.

Itachi held them close. "Thanks girls..."

"Did we do good?"

"Yes, you did. This will help Sasuke and I find closure."

Ayame nodded sleepily and yawned, "K"

"Sleep girls."

When he returned, Sasuke and Naruto had arrived with Ino and Sakura, and the Gundam Pilots.

Ino and Sakura looked grim, "those bastard wizards."

Naruto nodded. "I agree."

"It's a good thing that the Elemental nations are all hidden."

"Tsunade-sama?"

They all turned. "Baa-chan!"

Sakura shook her head, "she's really weak and in the hospital," she bit her lip, "we still don't know if she's going to make it. Wufei and Heero really worked a miracle just getting her home alive."

Itachi nodded, "the girls are sleeping right now, Sol was pretty shaken that you left him this morning without waking him first."

"I see, we'll fix that."

Duo really wanted to ask Sasuke and Naruto about their relationships with each other and the girls.

Heero (when he had heard about Duo's curiosity) just shook his head, "it is none of our business, Duo."

"Aww... but Hee-chan..."

Heero had just shaken his head, "don't be surprised if you embarrass them."

Duo blushed.

"I'm just curious," Duo whined again.

"Curious about what?" Naruto asked coming over to them.

"You." Duo answered.

Sasuke came over with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto smiled, figuring it out. "Sasuke and I are together."

"but..." Duo said his eyes flickering to the very pregnant kunoichi.

"Surrogates." Naruto told him. "Our Clans are very important to Konoha and we want kids anyway so..."

Duo looked at him wide eyed, "oh... OH!" Why hadn't any of them thought of this?

Naruto grinned.

Heero snorted, "You can ask Relena to carry your child," he told Duo, "I want nothing to do with that... stalker."

"I wasn't suggesting we use her!"

Harry, Dudley and Draco came running up to them, "you're back!" Dudley yelled.

"Hey Kiddo! We got Tsunade back; I really hope she lives through this..."

"Yeah!" Dudley said hugging Duo around the legs, "when can we see her, she was reading us the bestest story."

"We don't know."

"Where's Papa-Trowa and Papa-Quatre?" Sol asked anxiously.

"They are with her right now, Quatre is thinking about calling Irea in as she is also a medic."

Harry nodded sadly, "kk,"

Duo ruffled his hair.

"Why did they leave without saying good-bye?" Sol asked.

"Heero and Wufei got in really early." Duo explained. "Quat is sorry about not waking you."

"He still wants me right?"

"Of course."

Sol nodded not looking quite convinced, "I saw a really big dog today."

"Really? Where?"

"Here," Dudley said, "It was huge like a bear, but really nice."

"I hid," Harry said softly.

"What was his name?" Duo asked. Now he wanted to see this dog…

"I don't know," Sol said looking embarrassed, "I was too scared to ask."

"His name is Akamaru." Dudley told him.

"Kiba-sempai was looking at Sondra," Dudley bragged, "he said Sondra will make me a good nin-Inu."

"Really? That's cool!"

"Yep better than 'fraidy cat Sol!"

Harry glared.

"I'm not a fraidy cat," he said stomping his foot

Sondra came running with Kiba behind her.

Harry moved closer to Duo putting the pup and Duo between him.

Kiba caught her. "Sorry, this little Rookie wanted to see you."

Harry peered around Duo's waist anxiously watching as she jumped up and barked at Dudley her tail wagging happily.

Dudley laughed.

Kiba watched Harry. "Sol? I'm Kiba. I want to help you with your fear."

Harry warily watched Kiba as he crouched to his level, "I don't like be scared, but what if they attack me like Ripper did?"

"They won't. I brought a puppy younger even than Sondra for you to meet." Kiba placed the blanket filled basket in front of him. "This puppy can't even see yet so she can't hurt you. She doesn't have teeth either, so the best she can do is gum you to death. And that doesn't hurt at all."

Harry gave a shaky giggle, and Duo crouched next to him and pet the puppy with one finger, "feel how soft Sol-chan,"

Harry reached forward.

The puppy made soft whimpering noses as it burrowed around looking for its litter mates.

Kiba touched her side softly. "Come on Sol."

"She won't bite?" Harry said and gently touched the small tail that wagged softly as it felt the gentle touches.

"She can't yet because she has no teeth." Kiba explained, opening her mouth. "See?"

"She can only gum you, it's what we call it, or mouthing." To prove it, Kiba let the pup taste his finger. "If anything, it tickles."

It sucked on it and when he pulled it away much to the puppy's disappointment, the finger was wet but had no red on it from teeth. "See?"

Harry giggled.

He began petting the pup more whom crawled closer to him whimpering. Sondra came over and sniffed the pup

Harry watched her.

The pup whined to Sondra who gave a barking whine back, "Are they talking?"

Kiba nodded.

"What are they saying?" Sol asked in wonder as the pup settled down but continued to nuzzle his hand.

"She asked the pup's name, but the pup doesn't have one yet."

"I didn't know mine for a long time either," Harry said then bit his lip as he remembered Vernon's admonitions not to tell people that.

Kiba knew about the abuse. "Since Sondra is your dog, I'm going to be teaching you and Haku to work with her."

"She will be a wonderful ninken; the only thing is that you are afraid of our dogs. I can help you over come this fear of yours. You will be helping me raise this pup. Why don't you name her?"

"Me?"

Kiba nodded.

"Will she still be white when she gets older?"

"Yes."

"Can I call her Lily, after my mom?"

"That's a wonderful name."

"Her name is Lily now." Harry grinned happily not even noticing that he was now petting both Lily and Sondra.

"Would you like to feed Lily?"

Dudley pouted he wanted to feed the puppy too. Draco was watching the group, "Can I help to?"

"Sure. You can each take care of a puppy."

"Us too?" Naru asked coming over to lean on Duo's hip.

"Sure. One of our girls whelped this pup and her littermates about a week ago and another is due any day now."

"Yay!"

Kiba grinned. "You can each come pick one out if you like."

Ayame grinned, "Can I pet Lily too, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Sure."

Ayame grinned and petted the pup, "Kiba-sensei, what do you tattoos mean?" She blushed, "sorry that was bad."

"It's ok. These are Clan tattoos."

"Can I touch them?" she asked, "did they hurt?"

"Sure. If they did, I don't remember."

Ayame reached out and gently touched his cheeks with her finger, "wow."

Kiba grinned.

"Naruto-sama said you can ride your dog," Naru said, "is that true?"

"Yeah, Akamaru is big enough. Haku and Sol will be able to ride Sondra too once she's big enough."

Harry looked quite scared but fascinated with the idea.

"You don't have to worry about that until you're over this fear Sol." Kiba reassured him.

Harry nodded wide-eyed. "Papa, Trowa!" He said and ran to hug the tall teen's legs, "I missed you!"

"Hey Sol, how are you?"

"Happy now that you're back," Harry mumbled into Trowa's legs.

"That's good." Trowa blinked when he saw the puppy Harry was holding.

"And who is this?"

"Lily, Kiba-sensei said I could take care of her."

Trowa ran a gentle finger down the pup's head, "hello Lily."

"Arf." She snuggled with Harry.

222

Dumbledore wheezed and could barely raise his eyes to look at Moody as the angry Auror came in, "any word Alastor?"

The scared man shook his head.

"You must bring him back; he is the only one..."

Alastor nodded.

"Bring him back, we must train him, break him." Dumbledore closed his eyes exhausted.

222

The five young ninja from England blinked in shock at the five owls that were lined up outside of the kitchen window six years later.

"Does Naruto-sama want us?" Harry asked his brother.

Dudley walked over to one of the owls who stuck out a leg and he tilted his head to look at the address, "the letters written in English, not Japanese."

"Can we even still read that language?" Naru wondered.

She whined when Ayame biffed her in the back of the head, "that was one of the MANY languages that Quatre-sama, Itachi-sensei and Tsunade-obaa-chan made sure we could read and speak, silly."

"Think we can fake not understanding?" Harry asked hopefully.

One of the owls hooted and shook its head at him.

Harry sent a glare. "We should inform Hokage-sama..."

Tsunade had survived, thankfully.

"Inform Naruto about what?" Sasuke came into the kitchen yawning.

They all handed him the letters. "These."

Trowa and Quatre came in, their twin baby daughters sleeping on their shoulders, "what are those?"

The five had graduated the Ninja Academy a year after arriving in Konoha and all of them were now Chuunin.

Quatre looked grim as he looked at the envelopes, "that old man just doesn't give up does he?"

"We are ninja, why would we want to learn Magic? Magic makes you lazy!"

Sasuke reached down and picked up his five year old son, "well on one hand that is true," he said, "but there is also know your enemy, and Dumbledore is most defiantly your enemy."

"But should we really put ourselves in a position where he has power over us?" Harry asked his unofficial older brother.

Itachi came into the room with a smirk and held up a letter, "guess whose been invited to be the DADA teacher at Hogwarts this year!"

"Kakashi-sensei?" The five asked.

Itachi huffed at them, a bit put out that they hadn't guessed right. "No me."

Kakashi was the only Jounin Sasuke trusted with his charges other than Itachi so Itachi and Kakashi had spit the five to teach them.

Harry pouted. "It would have been cool if Kakashi-sensei was invited too...

And he jumped out of his skin, when Kakashi appeared behind him, despite the fact that he should have expected it, "who said I wasn't... something about Magical world History." Kakashi was going to be their history teacher?

"You would have been better as the Defense teacher..."

Kakashi grinned as he pulled out his book, "it could have been PE."

"Wizards don't have that." Draco reminded them.

Kakashi's grin turned slightly evil, "I know."

The five also grinned. "I say we fake having trouble understanding to mess with them!" Naru declared.

"We need to make sure that Naruto-sama will let us go," Ayame reminded them, "and if yes, than I say we go ninja marauder on them."

"Yeah, though faking the not understanding could be part of it... I solemnly swear that I am up to no good killing." The five grinned at each other; the English wizards would never know what hit them.

Naruto came in holding his still sleepy daughter. "Morning!"

"Good morning Naruto-sama!" the five Chuunin chorused.

"I know that mischievous look, Should I look for the prank?"

They held out the letters. "Can we go?"

Naruto took the letters and looked over at Trowa and Quatre, "guys?"

They shrugged. As they were also only Chuunin Naruto's word was law, be as it may, they knew the five kids had something planned. And they knew that as persistent as Dumbledore was, Harry would be forever looking over his shoulder for something. They had had two attempts in the five years that they had been at Konoha.

Besides, the kids were Ninja now, Dumbledore had better look out.

And they also knew that with Severus back at Hogwarts, they would have 'wizard' back up as well.

"Let them, this will be a huge prank..."

"And if they can defeat Dumbledore once and for all... plus magic will help them in their fights." Naruto said nodding.

"We can go then?" Ayame asked.

Naruto's grin had them grinning, "Give them hell."

"Hai!"

222

Dumbledore felt a chill go up his back, "what is it Albus?" Minerva asked.

"A bad feeling Minerva, but I'm sure it's nothing."

Severus gave a small smile as he met the plane coming in from Japan and saw his five favorite terrors coming at him and they gave him a shrug.

"We solemnly swear we are up to no good killing..."

He rolled his eyes, "Leaky Cauldron now, brats."

"Hai!"

"Did you hear?" Naru and Ayame heard someone whispering the next aisle over Flourish and Blots', "Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts this year."

"Uchiha Sol!" Naru shouted in Japanese as Harry tried to hide, "You won't hide; you are not The Potter boy!"

"I'll bet he's cute... too bad he's already has a marriage contract to the Weasley Girl," the girl said, "I'll bet he's cute."

Naru and Ayame tried to distract Harry.

"I heard Draco Malfoy's coming too... engaged to Millicent Bulstrode too."

"All the good ones are all gone."

Draco sighed. "Her?"

"It could be worse," Haku said snickering, "it could be Pansy."

"You're right Haku."

"Five minutes, Chuunin!" Snape's voice called over the store.

"Hai!" They split up to get their books.

Each found a subject and grabbed five books. And met at the counter and trade books around so each had one. Then they made their escape.

That night in the hotel they looked through their books, "Hey guys," Draco said looking up at them, "I was wondering do we all want to be in the same house and watch each others backs that way, or do we all want to go in different house and spy for each other?"

"We should figure out who fits where just in case."

Ayame pulled out Hogwarts: A History.

"Hmm... Dudley Hufflepuff, me Ravenclaw, Harry Gryffindor, Draco Syltherin," she tilted the book to her twin, "Where do you think you fit in Naru?"

"I think Sol needs someone to watch his back, so if worst comes to worst, I'll go with him."

"Hey," Harry said indignant as he read over the Gryffindor description, "I don't just run into danger without thinking first and no the last mission doesn't count."

"But you are famous here Sol. I think Itachi-sensei and Kakashi-sensei will agree with me."

"We know you don't match the description exactly..."

"Yeah, but I'll bet we can 'talk' the hat into it," Naru grinned.

Harry nodded, knowing that they were right. He held up his wand in disgust, "Crazy old man forced this wand into my hand and then went all mysterious."

"Does it fit you?"

"No, that second one I tried did, this one... nothing," Harry grinned and held up a second wand, "Good thing I palmed it."

They high-fived him.

"Maybe we could have Severus hide the 'fake' wand and make your real one look like it so the Headmaster is fooled," Dudley thought

Harry nodded. "Good idea Haku."

The train station was filled with people as the five pushed their trunks through the gate. The five ninja had all off their stuff sealed in scrolls. Their headbands were proudly displayed. Their trunks were empty so they wouldn't be burdened if something happened. The scrolls were in their vest pockets.

"Sit on the train," Draco said grinning as he pointed to a compartment, "or _on_ the train?" he pointed to the roof of the train

They all grinned. "On the train!" They all hopped onto the roof.

Kakashi looked up from his book and grinned, "I wondered when you lot were going to join us."

"Ohaiyo gozimasu Itachi-sensei, Kakashi-sensei!" They made themselves comfortable.

Itachi shook his head and leaned back closing his eyes as the train pulled out of the station, "You take first watch; wake me for lunch."

"Hai~!"

"He's lost," they heard a boy wail from inside the compartment they were sitting on; "my toad is lost."

"What do you think? Should one of us help him?"

"That is because you are an idiot, Neville," a snide voice said, "Squib."

Harry and Dudley jumped down. "Someone need help finding something?"

A red head had his lip curled, "who the hell are you?"

Dudley and Harry tilted their heads, as if deciphering what was said. "Uchiha Sol desu, sushite, Uchiha Haku desu." Harry answered.

"Boku wa Nii-chan."

"Great Foreigners," the boy said with disgust.

They smirked.

"Gama desu?" Harry asked, a toad needed to be found, right?

Dudley nodded and nudged Harry's shoulder his chin pointing to the corner behind a trunk.

Harry lunged. "Gama-chan!" He pulled Trevor from his hiding place.

"Trevor!" Neville said happily holding out eager hands.

Harry held him out smiling, and then said, "Na-me Onegii?"

Neville flushed, "Watashi-wa Neville desu," he said with a small bow, "my baa-san taught me some words."

Harry grinned. "Sugoi!"

The red head huffed, "Ron Weasley," he said pushing Neville out of his way almost making the boy fall.

Harry let Dudley catch the boy. "Daijoubu, Neville-kun?"

"Hai," Neville said, "arigato."

"Do itamashita." Dudley said grinning.

Ron glared, "damn Foreigners," he said and huffed out of the room.

Harry locked the room and trapped the door. "Hi, sorry about that."

"You speak English?" Neville said confused.

He had a shit eating grin identical to Naruto's on his face. "Yeah, we are pretending not to though. Hokage-sama ordered us to give Dumbledore hell, and this is part of the plan."

"Dumbledore?" Neville said, "Gran doesn't like him much, when Harry Potter disappeared he tried to take me and train me, but she fought him off."

"We've been in Konoha."

"I, and my brother, are ninja."

Neville blinked, "you're Harry Potter, but you said Sol Uchiha."

"I am both. Itachi-sensei has adopted my brother and me into his clan." Harry explained. "And my last name is officially Barton-Winner in England, Uchiha in Japan."

"Oh, ok"

"Naruto-nii-sama ordered us to give them hell."

Neville's grin matched theirs, "so did my Gran."

"Want to help?"

Neville's grin fell slightly, "I'm not very good, Ron was right, I'm practically a squib."

"So? We aren't that interested in magic. We prefer Chakra."

"Huh?"

(End Part Two)

[1] Ayame and her sister have the ability to see ghosts, they can allow others to see ghosts and communicate with them also, but where it only takes a little chakra for them, it takes a lot more to allow others to also see.

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please review.

Neph


	3. The Shit has Hit the Fan RUN!

Summery: When Trowa meets a starving child near his sister's circus he can't, not do anything; and when the child's ninja friend's family gets involved, things only get crazier.

(Part Three)

Sol and Haku looked at each other. "Ok... maybe that wasn't a good way to say it..." Sol bit his lip, trying to find a comparison. "Oh, I know!" Sol snapped his fingers.

"Ne, Haku, remember Lee?"

Haku smiled, and stuck the good guy pose

Sol hit him hard. "Don't ever do that again!" Sol turned back to Neville. "Lee is another ninja, even though he can't use Chakra. And Aunty Sakura doesn't have much Chakra but that doesn't stop her from being an awesome ninja. I bet your control will be tons better that Ron's."

"I bet," Sol continued. "That it will be easier for you to learn magic because you don't have much of it. You won't be overpowering spells. You see?"

"My point is that you don't necessarily need to have a large reserve of Chakra, or any at all to be a good ninja." Sol smiled. "And while this might not be the same, I bet you don't need very much magic to be a good wizard."

The grin on Neville's face made Harry feel... good. He wondered when the last time anyone had complemented or even encouraged Neville. "Anyway, we need to get back to our group. If you want... you can hang out with us..."

Neville's eyes grew wide as Dudley moved to the window and climbed out and looking back held out a hand for Neville to take. Neville took it.

Haku followed behind him to make sure he was safe and Neville was surprised to see all of the people on the roof. Sol sat next to Kakashi.

Neville hovered uncertainly wondering if he would be welcomed in this group of friends. He blinked as he recognized Draco.

Draco got up and dragged him over, sitting him down. "All of us are friends. Neville."

"But..." he stuttered slightly and flushed, "thanks."

"This is Kakashi-sensei, and Itachi-ani." Sol grinned. "They're going to be the new sensei at school!"

"Sensei?"

"It means teacher." The blonde told him. "I'm Naru, and this is my sister, Ayame."

Ayame smiled and waved then went back to the rolling the ball of magic light game that they were playing and rolled it to Neville, "just push it with your magic to someone," she said. Wufei had them all play the game with one or several balls as a way to hone and control their magic.

He grinned, trying.

He hid his shock when he actually felt the magic in the ball (it was strong!) and rolled it to Naru.

She rolled it to Harry.

Harry grinned and sent a chakra filled ball to Neville and sent the magic one to Itachi.

Itachi caught it. "It's still hard to believe that this is akin to Chakra..."

Neville was puzzled by the second ball; it felt... like... he closed his eyes, 'coming home.'

Sol grinned.

"Yeah, but I'm glad, cause that means that you can help us with control, because the Chakra control exercises also apply to magic."

Draco frowned as he looked at Neville's face and then understood, "Hey Neville, how did you find out you were a wizard?"

"I'm from a pureblood family..."

"Neville..." Draco said pushing, "what happened?"

"My uncle dropped me and I bounced."

Kakashi lowered his book, "I'm sorry, you said your uncle _dropped_ you?"

"Yeah. Why?" Neville asked.

"Just curious, dropped you how?" Kakashi asked raising his book and trying to be casual in his question.

"He held me by my feet and dropped me from the... fourth floor... Well, ankle really..."

Haku heard a low growl come from his sensei, but Kakashi smiled at the boy, "good thing you bounced then huh?"

"Yeah."

Itachi looked at Kakashi. "What is it Kakashi-sempi?"

Kakashi quickly switched to Japanese, "later," he said, "I hear the trolley, anyone?" He asked standing up and stretching.

"Yes please!" They hadn't eaten on the plane, plane food was really bad. And they didn't want to eat the disgusting ration bars... So they were, quite predictably, starving.

He saluted them and disappeared, they heard the trolley lady scream a second later. He reappeared with almost half of the trolley. And a sheepish grin about the knot on his head from the hex she sent at him.

Naru and her sister laughed.

Harry and Draco shook their heads as they stood up to help distribute the food.

Itachi's phone rang. "Yes?"

"Hey Aniki," Sasuke said soothing his teething daughter, "how's it going?"

"Fine, we are in route now. I believe we are half-way there."

"Any problems yet?"

"No, not yet..."

"Trowa and Quatre will be setting up in Hogsmead in a few days, the others popping in and out as missions let them, so you will have a safe house to go to if needed," Sasuke said repeating the information for the fourth time.

"Yes Brother, we'll keep that in mind."

Sasuke sighed, "I know it's just the last time you were there... I thought you died..." he said ending in a whisper.

"I know. This time I have Kakashi with me and all our students to keep a look out."

Sasuke was quiet for a moment, than, "just be safe and keep Haku and Sol safe too."

"I-We will. We'll be ok."

"Talk to you later," Sasuke said and hung up.

Itachi sighed. "Little worry-wart..." He ended the call, letting his arm drop.

Kakashi snickered, but Itachi wasn't sure if it was him or the book.

Neville gave Itachi a questioning look.

"My younger brother," he said sticking the phone back in his pocket and snagging a cherry caldron cake from the pile. "Not as good as Pocky... But this will do..."

Neville nodded. Although he was not sure what pocky was, "so what house will you try for?"

"I'm Slytherin." Draco said.

"Ravenclaw," Ayame said as she started sorting through the box of Berty Bott's Every Flavor Bean's looking for her favorites.

"Hufflepuff." Haku piped up.

"Gryffindor! For both Sol and I," Naru grinned and took a licorice wand bit off the end.

"Why aren't you trying for the same house?" Neville asked curiously.

They grinned at each other, "know thy enemy and territories," Harry said, "one of the ninja rules."

Neville nodded. "Then I'm going to try to stay with Haku or Sol."

The boys grinned, "We will be glad to have you," Haku said, "try for my house; it will be nice to have a friend in the dorm."

Neville nodded. Then blinked, "what how do you know what to do to get in to the house?"

"We don't, but we are ready for anything."

"Oh..." Neville said, than looked over his shoulder, "we're getting close, we should probably change."

"Into clothes we can't move in?" Sol asked.

"But you'll get in trouble..." Neville stammered.

Sol grinned. "No we won't, watch." He did a set of hand signs and activated a Genjutsu.

It looked like he was wearing the uniform now.

"Whoa, wicked!" Neville grinned and copying Sol's hand movements was shocked when his clothes morphed too.

Itachi's eyes widened. Neville was a natural!

Kakashi looked smug; he had wondered when he had seen Neville touch the Chakra ball[1].

"Should I tell Naruto-sama?" Itachi wondered.

"Not yet," Kakashi said, "I want to talk to his Uncle," he said the last in a growl, "but we can train him with the others."

Itachi nodded eagerly. "I can't wait to get my hands on him... Do you think we'd be able to convince his Baa-chan to move to Konoha?"

The others put up the Genjutsu and began playing with the magic and Chakra balls again.

"First years," A really tall man said holding up a lantern and beckoning "this way, first years."

Sol and the others jumped down, Kakashi carrying Neville.

Ron tried to push by them, to get to the tall man. Bad move. Sol flipped him, sending him onto his front holding his arm.

"Hey!" Ron yelled.

"Be more polite." Sol snarled.

"You're not fighting are you?" A bushy haired girl said disapprovingly.

"No, he was trying to push past me."

She glared down at Ron, "so childish," she said, "I'm Hermione and he isn't very nice is he?"

"Nope." Sol agreed, he held out a Chakra ball. "Can you hold this for me?"

She blinked and accepted the ball of light, "ohh pretty!" she said as it turned colors.

"I'm Sol, This is my brother Haku; these are our friends, Neville-kun, Naru-chan, Draco-kun, and Ayame-chan. These are the new teachers, Kakashi-sensei and Itachi-ani."

She grinned at them self-consciously hiding her buck teeth, "hi! I'm Hermione Granger!"

Sol grinned. "Where do you want to go?"

"I'm hoping for Ravenclaw or Gryffindor," she said and flushed when Draco helped her into the boat.

"All of us are going different places."

"Really!" She said, "this is so fun... my parents were so relieved... I mean surprised when I got my letter."

"You can tell us the truth..." Sol told her. "All of us, but Neville are ninja."

She looked a bit lost at that, "my parents were afraid of me, they thought I was possessed and stuff and..." she shrugged, "I was glad to get the letter, it explained that I wasn't crazy or making things up."

They nodded.

"Whoa," Ayame said when they got their first glimpse of the castle, "what a shack!" Naru rolled her eyes and hit her sister, "I should have never let you watch that movie!"

"Hey!"

They all laughed.

Naru grinned at her. "We all knew we would get a letter."

Sol nodded. "Dumbledore is after Naru-chan, Ayame-chan, Haku and I. He almost killed Tsunade-baa-chan."

Neville and Hermione blinked, "but... he..." Hermione stammered than bit her lip, she needed to do more research before she made up her mind about adults, and experience had taught her that.

"It was just lucky that Uncle Heero and Wufei stayed behind to make sure she got away."

Naru nodded. "Otherwise Baa-chan would be dead now..."

Hermione's eyes grew huge, "that's horrible."

Naru nodded.

Itachi was getting excited. "Did you see that ball light up?" He asked Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded and gave a fake groan, "you do realize that we now have more than our five to train right? On top of teaching?"

"Yeah... but..." Itachi was almost salivating.

"Fine, you get to teach them the rudimentary skills," Kakashi said smugly having pushed the assignment off.

Itachi was really meant to be a teacher. "You know... we could have Kage Bunshin grade papers while we train them..."

"Already thought of that...," Kakashi said behind his book.

Itachi pouted. "Then why didn't you say something? This is going to be fun..."

They met with Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he took in his new teachers; Minerva sniffed her disapproval of them from her place beside him.

Itachi gave her a charming smile.

Something told him he could trust her.

Dumbledore sent out his compulsion magic bringing the new teachers firmly to his side, "Harry Potter will be here this year, if he asks you for anything, you are to send him to me as I will be training him specially." He looked at Itachi, something was familiar yet...

They pretended to agree.

Sol would never answer to the name Harry Potter...

He was going to be in for a surprise when Harry's name was called and no Harry came forward.

They took their seats as the older students came in. "I bet," said Itachi quietly to Kakashi, "That Neville and Hermione will join the team training in one month."

"Two weeks," he said and snickered, "I can't believe you agreed to be co-head of Gryffindor house."

"Deal. Something tells me I can trust her. Stakes?"

"Hmmm... Next mission together you cook all the meals." Kakashi said, "and I agree she is trustworthy... there's Severus."

Itachi nodded. "Deal. And If I win you have to cook and no ration bars."

Kakashi hesitated; he hated cooking, but sighed, "deal."

Itachi grinned.

Minerva led the first years into the hall.

Dumbledore was expecting Harry to befriend Ron.

But he blinked when a soaking wet Ron came in and stood sullenly all by himself.

He saw Harry high-five two girls, his cousin, Neville and the Malfoy brat. And he gave the Granger girl a sunny smile.

She wiped a tear from her cheek and gave him a watery smile, and Dumbledore wondered what the brat had said. He would have to take Harry up and give him some compulsion as to be friend Ron and ignore the others.

The others were laughing and his new teachers were smirking.

The sooner he got him away from them, the better. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

Minerva began to call the names.

Dudley's name was called first but he didn't move.

"Dursley, Dudley," Minerva said looking around the first years for a child too terrified to move, but saw none.

Sol nudged his brother. "Are you going to go?"

"I'm not Dudley Dursley anymore," Haku whispered back.

"True... Just like I'm not... Him anymore..."

"Besides," Dudley snickered, "the old me would have broken that stool sitting on it."

Sol laughed too. "Yeah, really..."

Minerva finally decided to skip to the next person.

Granger, Hermione!

The group gave her the thumbs up.

"Gryffindor!"

She grinned as she hopped off the chair and laughed as Haku exchanged a Ryo with Harry.

Malfoy, Draco

Draco waved as he sat on the stool and was declared a Slytherin.

He looked smug as he walked by and collected a Ri from Ayame, "told you it would take long for it to choose."

Longbottom, Neville!

They gave him grins.

"Hufflepuff, hufflepuff," Haku chanted under his breath.

"Gryffindor, Gryffindor..."

Gryffindor!

Haku pouted and passed a ryo.

"Yes!" Naru and the others threw Ryo at Sol's head.

He caught them all and snickered, "I told you having them take reading lessons with Tsunade-sama was a bad idea," Itachi said to Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded, shuddering.

Potter, Harry!

Everyone froze but the hall was filled with whispering and straining to see students and teachers.

Sol and Haku shook their heads.

Dumbledore stood up, "come now Mr. Potter, don't be shy."

Sol stayed put.

He started chatting with his brother in Japanese. Including the Senju girls.

Dumbledore frowned, "MR POTTER," he said sternly, "I insist you come up here NOW!"

The four burst out laughing at a joke.

Dumbledore looked furious, but Minerva hastily talked over him, "Senju, Ayame."

Ayame waved before going to Ravenclaw.

Senju, Naru! Was called next.

The hat took a while before it sighed and said Gryffindor.

"Yes!"

She waved as she skipped off to join Hermione.

Haku nudged Sol, "I swear that hat is pouting."

"... You're right! I wonder where it wanted to put her..."

Uchiha, Haku!

Dudley grinned as he went up to the stool, "I would like to be in Hufflepuff please," he said to the hat

"..." The hat wasn't sure. "Let me look first..."

A few minutes later: "Hufflepuff!"

"YES!" Dudley yelled as he got off the stool.

Sol laughed, doing a high five with his brother as he passed.

Uchiha, Sol!

Harry got up on the stool and put the hat on

"You're Harry Potter?"

"Not anymore," Sol said snickering.

"Right, right... where to put you...? You would do well in Slytherin or Gryffindor..."

"Not Slytherin, please, Hat-san," Sol said politely

"Ok. GRYFFINDOR!"

Weasley, Ron

Gryffindor!

"Damn," Sol, Neville, Hermione and Naru muttered as he came hurrying over.

He tried to sit next to Sol but Neville and Naru closed ranks

Naru kissed his cheek.

Sol blushed. "Naru-chan..."

She snickered, "My Sol-kun!"

Ron glared at them and went and sat with a wet squich at the end of the table.

They laughed again.

Minerva looked down at her list, Dudley Dursely and Harry Potter's name were not checked off, but there were no children standing waiting to be sorted. Strange... Unless... Dudley and Harry had new names?

Dumbledore looked concerned.

She rolled up the scroll and sat down.

Dumbledore thought that Sol Uchiha was Harry Potter, but he looked enough like Itachi that now he wasn't sure.

Kakashi and Itachi smirked as he got up to give his speech.

Algie Longbottom woke with a gasp and tried to grab his wand. He saw a silver-haired man and a black-haired man. "Who are you?" He stammered pulling up his blankets to his chin.

"I am Itachi and this is my partner, Kakashi. We are here about what you did to Neville."

Algie sneered, "Damn squib," he said, "the Longbottom title is mine."

They both glared.

He gulped

"He is a greater man then you."

"He has no magic!"

"He does. He bounced."

"I should have let him drown in Blackpool Pier."

Neville was going to be a wonderful Ninja and wizard and this guy wanted him dead? They were definitely moving Neville and his Baa-chan to Konoha! "So you tried to kill him twice?"

"Yes."

They smirked and looked over their shoulder at Lucius Malfoy, "well, enough?"

He nodded. "I will talk to Lady Longbottom about moving, you need to get back."

Algie actually whimpered as Malfoy nodded to the Aurors that were present, "I'm innocent!"

They knew he wasn't.

Dumbledore paced his office, where is Harry Potter? Was the boy dead?

Meanwhile, the group of ninja plus two was training.

Hermione and Neville panted heavily as they followed the others running. Hermione holding a stitch in her side.

But they had come so far already. Itachi was planning on teaching them Tree climbing and water walking by the end of the week.

"Don't... stop... moving..." Neville chanted as he puffed along.

"Can't... stop... yet..." Hermione wheezed.

Itachi jogged back to them, "almost there," he said encouragingly.

They nodded. Itachi was surprised that they were keeping up with no training. Had they gotten their hands on a pair of prodigies? Itachi had to remind himself not to drool.

He had them walk off until they got their breathing under control as he set the others sparring

He lectured them on Chakra and taught them how to feel it, plus a few simple control exercises.

"Now, Magic and Chakra are very similar, so you should be able to use these for your magic too."

Hermione looked excited as she took copious notes, Neville looked determined

Itachi got them practicing. "After you master these I will teach you the Kawarimi, Bunshin, and the Henge." Itachi smiled. "I want you to practice every day."

Hermione actually bounced with excitement!

"And, by the end of the week I hope to have you Tree Climbing and Water Walking."

Haku grunted as Sondra barked loudly and the two split off from a combined attack by Naru and Ayame.

Sol had brought Lily with him; he was still getting over his fear.

Even though the school said no dogs, Itachi and Kakashi were 'claiming' them.

Even though Sondra was Sol's and Haku's, and Lily was really Kiba's.

Draco and Sol were sparing, Neville and Hermione watched in amazement as they danced around each other swords flashing. On the lake.

"Wow..." Hermione breathed.

"Yo!" Kakashi appeared and joined the watchers, "breakfast is in 20 minutes."

"Ok."

Itachi turned to his students. "That is water walking."

He took Hermione's hands and slowly led her onto the water using some of his chakra to keep her afloat.

"This is so cool!"

He slowly 'weaned' off his chakra as he felt her respond only sweeping her into his arms when she began to sink to keep her from getting wet.

"We will be able to walk on water too?" She asked.

"And run, and fight!" Sol said as he ran around her laughing

She giggled too.

Dumbledore paced his office as he got Moody's report, no Harry Potter anywhere in England. He saw... something on the lake. It was children playing on the lake, on it. Well, four. Two were watching. "What has come to Hogwarts this year?" He didn't know, but if those skills could be taught to all the children...

Voldemort wouldn't stand a chance... hmmm who could he 'push'? He saw one of his new professors on the water too. Kakashi... Fawkes and the Hat sighed at the smile that spread over the man's face, would he never learn? Kakashi would never...

He would need to watch them.

Training ended with rousing game of dodge ball made up with chakra and magic balls and they trooped back to the castle to shower and have breakfast. They all walked in laughing and chatting.

Ron glared at them and sneezed, he could not get warm after his dip in the lake and Percy was marching him to the hospital wing.

They split up to go to their tables. Although they made plans to eat at least one meal a day together they chose dinner.

Their schedules were handed out and through hand signals everyone learned when and where everyone classes were. "Why are you talking to the mudbloods, Draky?" Pansy simpered.

"Sol, Haku, Naru and Ayame are my best friends."

"But they are so beneath us."

"The five of us are ninja; they are my comrades and teammates."

She pouted and glared at Millicent, she could believe that Bulstrode family beat her into a marriage contract.

Draco smirked. He wasn't marrying Millicent either, but she didn't need to know that, besides it looked like she had a crush on Goyle. This would be fun.

Neville blinked in surprise at the owl who landed in front of him holding the newspaper and taking it opened it and gaped at the headline. Longbottoms, Moving? And Uncle Algie in Azkaban for several accounts of attempted murder of Lord Longbottom?

He grinned. "Yes!" but who was Lord Longbottom, wasn't that his father? He didn't think about it.

They had Kakashi's class first.

Ron was already loudly talking about how the twins had told him that the class was a sleeper class.

The five ninja smirked.

"Ten Ryo that Kakashi-sensei is late by two hours." Sol grinned.

Draco shook his head, he knew better than to ever try that one. They all followed Draco.

They sat in the front of the class. All the other students would be so surprised when Kakashi assigned them a ton of 'homework'...

And all of it in team projects.

Their mouths actually fell open in shock when Kakashi was dragged in two minutes late by Itachi.

"Damn!" Sol cursed.

The others were now cursing that they hadn't taken him up on the bet.

Kakashi hid a whimper as he came to the front of the room, Minerva McGonagall had had a harsh grip on his ear when she had passed him off to Itachi and he hadn't been able to Kage out before she got him either. He wasn't sure which was worse though the lecture about being on time or the ear pinch.

Hermione giggled.

The evil woman had taken his book too. He could only get it back if he was on time for all his classes for the next two weeks, someone (probably Sakura) had written McGonagall about him.

Damn his first cute female student...

He got out his teacher's book, slightly panicked because he hadn't even read it yet. Thank god for Obito's Sharingan... He pushed his forehead protector up and flipped through the book quickly, making it look like his was looking for where to start. 'His' students rolled their eyes and shook their head. Ron's loud snoring could be heard from the back of the room.

Kakashi put the book down after finishing and make a Kage Bunshin to wake him.

"No mom," Ron whined, "I'm still hungry!"

Kakashi grinned evilly. He could finally use something that Minato-sensei had taught him without feeling guilty!

The students were oblivious to him and his clone in the back of the room as Goyle slid into sleep as well. Yay! 'His' students, the ninja, were watching him though.

Well if Ron had to stand, he could sleep with his head on the desk than... He could always do a low powered Rasengan... Damn Jiraiya-sama for teaching Naruto that before he could! But both Obito and Itachi had been out of the village and he was the only one to teach Sasuke-kun...

The Kage Bunshin in the front started lecturing and he saw many eyes glaze over as students listened to Ron and Goyle's snores. Rasengan to MoRon and the Butt Poke to Goyle then... He did the poke to Goyle first. The scream shocked the class room sending many students running to the front and safety. And it was ever so satisfying.

The five Ninja were laughing so hard. And Ron hadn't woken up yet... just mumbled to his sister to pass the potatoes.

Kakashi's smile became positively evil; as did the other ninja watching him. Hermione looked at them as she took notes from the Kage Bunshin.

"What are you doing Mione?" Sol asked.

"Taking notes," Hermione said softly, "shouldn't you be?"

The five ninja blinked. "On what Kakashi-sensei is doing?"

She blinked back and looked up at the Kage, and gestured, "On History of Magic!"

"Hermione, you are a ninja-to-be, you should be taking notes while watching Sensei... That's what we are doing..."

"But..." she stuttered then noticed where their attention truly was and turned to look, "Oh my."

Sol was right... This was better than the boring lecture and it couldn't happen to a nicer person. She pulled out a new scroll and started taking ninja notes. "What is that ball Sol?"

"That's the Rasengan, one of his Sensei's signature techniques."

"So it's made up of Charka?"

"Yep. It's good for practicing control too. But Naruto-nii-sama wants to teach it to us himself."

She watched wide eyed as Kakashi looked up at them and winked. She and Neville grinned back as Ron woke in the air. Now Kakashi planned on teaching a... different history lesson...

Ron tried to figure out what was happening

Kakashi went back to the front and began the real lesson. "Now, homework: Get into teams of three and write a one foot essay on the society of your choice. And any student that doesn't participate causes their whole team to fail." Kakashi smirked. "You will be in these teams for the whole year, so chose carefully."

Ron tried to catch Hermione's eyes but Hermione had grabbed Sol and Naru.

Draco had grabbed Neville, and Ayame grabbed Haku.

Ron looked around and realized that even Crabbe and Goyle had been grabbed by Millicent and he was left with Lavender and Patil.

Kakashi nodded. "Looks like there will be one group of four... Beware, I will grade you all harshly, I will know if you don't put much effort into it. Class dismissed. Uchiha, Granger, Malfoy, Longbottom, Senju, stay behind!"

Ron snickered as he passed, "what did you do, get caught stealing?"

"Kakashi is our Sensei, this is a private lesson." Sol sneered.

"Right." Ron sneered back.

They moved all the desks. "This is a Progress report, Granger, Longbottom, you are to spar with Sol and Draco, Taijutsu only."

"What? Here? Now?"

"Yes." Plus he needed to know if he needed to cook...

"Please, please, please," Kakashi muttered under his breath as the desks were moved and Sol and Longbottom got together. 'I hate cooking...' But they were doing really well... Damn He would be cooking then... He looked towards the door and caught Itachi's smirk He glared.

"They will be water walking and Tree Climbing by the end of the week."

"Damn," he said and frowned as Hermione actual ran a bit up the wall, "Double damn."

"Very good Hermione." Itachi praised.

She gave him a smug look, but dodged Haku's fist. Neither won, but that wasn't the purpose, this was just to see their progress after all. The classroom door slammed open startling the witches and wizards (but not the ninja's) as Severus swept into the room

"What is it Sev?" Kakashi and Itachi were suspicious.

He said one word, "Dumbledore!"

"What's wrong?" asked Itachi.

"He thinks that Potter is hiding somewhere among the first years, and wants me to Legemens them," Severus rubbed his forehead, "do you know how painful that is?"

They knew.

"one or two yes, but he's talking 50 students and tonight he is going to call each one up to his office to 'meet' them and have me do it," He said down heavily, "I am going to be sick with a migraine for weeks afterwards and he doesn't care."

They held out migraine meds. "Here, plus I know one or two Jutsu that should help." Kakashi told him.

Severus took them, "he reminded me that he is the one keeping me out of Azkaban."

Itachi snorted. "You are Konoha; they can't put you there anymore."

The tension in Severus's shoulders relaxed as he admitted sheepishly, "I forgot."

"It's alright, If they try... Naruto-sama will... No worries Sev." Itachi's smile was evil.

Severus nodded, "so that's the other thing I am suppose to tell you, all first years in alphabetical order are to meet with the headmaster after dinner tonight."

The two Jounin-sensei nodded.

"And now to go scare some brats for their first potions lesson."

The seven students followed him eagerly.

They would be taking notes, this would be useful. Snape rolled his eyes as they filled the first two rows. He began the lecture. Not only did the seven ninja take notes on potions, but also on the way he acted. It was very 'intimidating' if you didn't see the humor in his eyes. He was like Kakashi. And they could understand why he was so harsh with the students, one wrong thing and someone could die or get seriously hurt. The ninja were very careful.

Ron yelled when his cauldron melted

Sol grabbed Hermione and jumped on the ceiling followed by all the other ninja followed, being the closed to Ron.

"Weasley!"

The seven ninja sighed in relief.

"Detention with me this weekend."

"But-!" Ron tried to protest.

"Would you care to make it next weekend too?"

Ron shut up.

The ninja snickered.

Draco blinked in surprise when he saw his godfather standing behind Dumbledore during his 'interview.' Severus used hand signs to tell him what was going on. Draco hid a smirk This would be fun...

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore beamed and held up the bowl of lemon drops, "lemon drops."

"No thank you."

"I insist," Dumbledore said, and Severus used hand signals telling Draco to take several, but hide them and pretend they were truth potion. He signed back an affirmative and took 10 of them and palmed them and pretended to take one. He preformed a jutsu to make his eyes glaze over. It was... anticlimactic... No he didn't know where Harry Potter was, hadn't seen him since he was 5. He was let go.

Finally, the Uchiha were called. Haku came in the room and after the go-ahead to take but not eat the candy took it completely empting the dish. Perfect. Sol was safe.

Dumbledore looked at his empty dish; then gave a strained smile at Haku. The interview began. Dumbledore kept him for only an hour. Haku left.

Sol came into the office, "I would offer you a lemon drop, but I seemed to be out."

Sol gave him a charming smile. "That doesn't bother me."

"Tell me, Harry," Dumbledore smiled, "why did you change your name?"

"Who is this Harry person?" Sol asked, hiding his amusement.

"Please Harry," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "You look too much like your father, don't you agree Severus?"

"He looks like Fugaku Uchiha to me..." Yes, Severus had seen pictures of Sasuke and Itachi's father...

Dumbledore blinked, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Fugaku is the late father of the boy you put in Azkaban and the head of the Uchiha clan." Severus handed him a picture of Fugaku. Dumbledore blinked. This Fugaku could pass for James' brother!

He looked between the picture and Sol and scowled then handed the photo back, "how would you like to pretend to be Harry Potter?"

Sol laughed. "No thank you, I have enough fan girls back home." Sol shivered. Fan girls were scary!

Dumbledore pulled out his wand, "but I insist."

Sol shook his head. He was a proud Uchiha. Especially after the blood adoption, which had given him and Haku the Sharingan.

"Imperio."

It didn't stick at all. But... he had to pretend... So...

"You will be Harry Potter, you will befriend Ron Weasley and you will become enemies with Draco Malfoy."

Sol did not answer.

Dumbledore put more power behind the spell, "Imperio."

"Yes Sir." Hello Kage Bunshin... He signed to Severus what he had planned. Severus smirked and nodded. He needed to tell the others. This would be fun to watch.

"He did what?" Itachi asked fuming.

"I'm supposed to befriend the Weasley," the group collectively shuddered.

"I hate him! And here's the kicker, he wants me to hate D."

"Like that could ever happen," Naruto snickered assuring the suddenly insecure blond.

Draco grinned. "Right. So, what's your plan?"

"I don't know about Sol, sorry, Harry," Neville said grinning, "but I am going to sit opposite Ron while he is eating, just watching him eat will help me lose weight."

"Thanks." Sol laughed. "I suppose then, that we have to let you and Hermione in on the secret..." He looked at Naruto.

Naruto nodded giving them permission

"Haku and Sol aren't the names we were born with."

Hermione gasped, "You aren't really, are you?"

"Harry? Yes. My legal name is Harry Sol Barton-Winner. Haku is now Haku Sol Barton-Winner. But we were born Harry James Potter and Dudley Dursley." Sol explained.

"But..." Neville said looking a bit worried, "you will still want me to be my friend."

"Of course! I haven't been Harry and Haku hasn't been Dudley in years."

Neville looked relieved than a bit embarrassed, "I've read about you," Hermione said, "but... I think most of what they wrote was wrong."

"Well, of course it is, I've never been interviewed for one, and another, we haven't been in England in years."

"So my plan is to make Weasley want to run away from me," Sol said smiling, "scare him."

"How?"

"Take him up to the third corridor," he said smirking.

"Oooh, can I go too?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," Sol said shrugging, "but how do you feel about dogs?"

"I love dogs."

"Even really big dogs?"

"Yeah. We own a Great Dane."

"Think bigger," Sol whispered as he took her (and everyone else followed) up to the corridor. He wanted her to seem like she was able to keep it together while he and Ron panicked.

Hermione gasped. "Is that what I think it is?"

Haku leaned over to Sol, "We need to get a few for Kiba..."

"A Cerberus," Itachi said, "Kiba is drooling over 'Fluffy.'"

"Yeah, he would."

"Look at Kakashi..." Draco whispered. "He's drooling too..."

They snickered. "you know..." Snape said casually, "Quirrel's 'test' in the 'protection' of the stone is a Troll, what if it gets loose?"

"It won't get passed Fluffy."

"He's bringing it in Halloween night during the Feast, to make sure the children are safe from him."

"Really?"

"What if it got loose."

"We can take it. We are ninja."

"but Weasley isn't..."

Sol grinned. "So?"

"We will control it behind the scenes to keep the students safe, but let's give Weasley a really good scare."

They all agreed.

Kakashi wanted to know if there was a Cerberus summoning contract. He missed most of the second half of the conversation.

Ron woke up the next morning and saw Sol staring at him almost shyly, "can we... can we be friends, start over again?"

Yes!

"You're Harry Potter, aren't you?" Ron said smugly

The Bunshin cringed. "Yeah, so? That hasn't been my legal name in years, please call me Sol. It's a secret okay, I've got a lot of enemies and if they found out that Harry Potter did come to Hogwarts this year... well it could be bad."

Ron nodded, but it went in one ear out the other. He was best friends with Harry Potter! Breakfast he walked in smugly making sure everyone saw them. He didn't see another Sol sitting with his real friends.

Dumbledore felt smug

"Kage Bunshin for the win." said Sol quietly.

The others snickered

It was true though, and Draco was seeing this as a chance to verbally spar with his best friend. And it was encouraged! They both had a hard time keeping straight faces Draco gave him the thumbs up.

It was surprising when Harry Potter was in the room, how many teachers didn't even notice that Sol was there too. Only Minerva noticed, and she was quickly clued into what Dumbledore had done and agreed to help Sol. She was becoming very distrustful of Dumbledore.

Ron was in heaven, he was best friends with Harry Potter!

The Kage Bunshin wanted nothing more than to disperse.

Dumbledore was smug; everything was back on track now.

Sol snorted. "As if I would abandon my family and teammates..."

Oct 31st rolled around and Ron being his usual self insulted Hermione. But instead of going to the bathroom to cry like she normally would she found Naru and Ayame and went with them to Ayame's dorm to talk.

"You don't just have book smarts Mione!" they both hugged her. "Let's sneak out and practice Chakra control, you want to go water walking?"

Hermione brightened, "really? I actually like learning something that you can't learn out of a book, having perfect memory can be so... frustrating, cause it makes my mouth engage before my brain tells me that someone might be bored listening to me."

"We will never get tired of that!"

Naru nodded.

"Sometimes you can sound stuffy," Ayame explained and gave a little shoulder movement with her finger under her nose to show the stuffiness, "but you explain things so much better than the teachers."

"Besides we like you."

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely," Ayame nodded, "you explain things on our level, I think the teachers forget that most of us are 11 or 12 and half of us haven't grown up in a magical household."

Hermione nodded.

"Maybe if MoRon actually shut his loud mouth for a second and actually listened to what you were saying he wouldn't belittle you so much and he'd have nothing to complain about..." Naru muttered darkly.

"Or if he actually worked in class he would get the information and spells first time or at least third time like we do," Ayame said as she opened the tower window and the three 'walked' down the tower wall and to the Lake.

Hermione giggled. "Yeah!" Learning to be a ninja was the most fun she had ever had. Almost as much fun as advanced Physics she took at the University.

Sol, Haku, and the others smiled as they caught sight of the girl's skipping class, but having fun racing on the lake.

"Should we join them?"

"I don't thinks so," Kakashi said coming up behind them, "we have a Troll to prepare for."

They jumped. "Aw man..."

Sol pouted. "We do need to warn them though, right?"

"Quirrel is going to do that," Snape said coming in to the classroom holding a large bottle of Troll Pheromones, "drip this down the hall and the Troll will follow it like an ant to sugar."

"Hai!" Sol took it and ran off.

He stored it somewhere.

Ron was inhaling food like he hadn't eaten in weeks when the door of the Great Hall burst open. Sol watched as Draco and Neville, took the bottle and sprinkled drops on the floor, Kakashi and Itachi disappearing to make sure the Troll stayed on track.

This was the fun part of the job.

"Troll in the Dungeon! ...thought you ought to know," Quirell said and fell to the floor in a 'faint.'

They snickered. Ninja were good at fooling everyone.

"QUIET!" Dumbledore yelled over the screams, "Prefects escort your students to their common room..."

Snape stood up and glared, "Pucey, escort the Slytherins to the Astronomy tower not the Dungeons where the Troll is!"

Pucey nodded.

Flitwick nodded at his Prefects to follow them, what was Dumbledore thinking sending students to the lower levels? He quickly followed Dumbledore; the old man had been acting suspicious all day.

Minerva looked at Itachi and Kakashi and nodding to Snape and the now awake Quirrel followed them to the third floor.

If they missed this chance, they'd have to wait till the end of the year.

Minerva had grabbed a large roast and Severus liberally doused it with sleeping potion.

They gave it to Fluffy.

He growled at them, but one head eagerly snatched at the meat, soon the heads were struggling to stay up as the body swayed from side to side.

They hurried through the challenges. "What was Albus thinking when he had us set these up?" Minerva asked.

These wouldn't keep out first years!

"He hasn't even put the mirror in yet," Snape growled as he picked up the small cloth bag, "he is planning on using it as a 'trick' for Potter."

"You mean Sol right? We need to get it."

"No, I mean Potter," Snape said, letting Quirrel know that he had 'talked' Sol into pretending to be Potter.

"Oh, right."

But Dumbledore didn't know that Sol and the others wouldn't be in the castle over the break.

"Come on let's get the Troll back to where he should be," Quirrel said, "his mate is probably most upset that he is late for dinner and to tuck the kids in for the night.

They nodded. Trolls were a summons, but they weren't used often.

Dumbledore hurried to his office and his mirror to watch the progress of the Troll and young Harry.

He loved watching a plan come together. And when the brat found the mirror...

Flitwick frowned as he watched the headmaster's gleeful expression through the charmed wall. He had gone around the bend a long time ago...

Ron tried not to shake as he followed Harry to bathroom. Ron thought that the clone would kill the troll.

"Swish and Flick," Clone Hermione yelled showing the motions with her hand.

Ron nodded.

She barely had enough chakra for the Kage Bunshin, but she put it to good use.

'Harry' was distracting the Troll with masonry.

Ron did the spell.

The troll watched in disbelief as it's club floated over it's head, 'Quirrel is going to owe me big time for this,' he thought as the club hit him hard and he fell stunned.

Kakashi reversed the summoning. And put an unconscious Troll on the floor just as the teachers showed up.

Quirrel sighed.

Everything had gone off without a hitch, and Dumbledore was none the wiser. Now they just had to find the mirror.

Tom sent a mental well done, that Quirrel sent to the others.

They were pleased.

And unfortunately instead of scaring Ron off from Harry it made him think they were an unstopable team.

The Bunshin growled. "Damnit!"

Sol would not be happy!

Snape had the wicked idea of making the bushin's life unbearable, not to anger it but to anger Weasley.

The Bunshin thought it was funny, Sol did too.

Ron's ears however were red throughout all of the Potions' lessons.

Soon, it was Christmas. Hermione was going home to help her parents move to Konoha, as was Neville.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said his smug tone mocking his words; "you must stay here or go home to your family."

Sol frowned. "They moved to the village nearby."

"And you must take Mr. Weasley with you if you leave," 'that should keep the brat here, properly ashamed of his muggle relatives.'

The bunshin shrugged. "Fine." Maybe Quatre-papa would finally scare the brat away... or maybe he should go back to the Dursely's, he had heard that Petunia ran a bordello out of the house now.

Drop Ron there and then Shunshin to his papa's... Ron would be traumatized! He just had to stop by with Papa first...

Ron shivered in the cupboard, his legs drawn to his chest, he wanted his mother.

The Bunshin had dispersed.

"This is the police, Petunia Dursley; open the door you are under arrest!" He was saved!

Maybe being Harry Potter's friend wasn't such a good thing after all? He thought as he was taken into the Muggle foster system. He couldn't tell anyone where his father worked, his school was or why the lot he said his house sat on was an empty lot. Damn Muggle suppression spells.

Sol was laughing.

Quatre picked him up and whorled him around tickling him as Trowa did the same with Haku.

The two 11 year olds laughed as Sasuke and Naruto appeared.

Naru and Ayame tackled their uncles.

They were greeted happily. "Ready to head back to Konoha for a bit? You need to show Neville and Hermione around a bit."

Draco was unhappily staying at home with the wizards, but someone needed to keep an eye on Dumbledore. But he was loyal to his true home: Konoha.

Dumbledore glowered to himself as he looked at the Mirror of Erisid. He was careful to tilt his eyes away from the glass; he didn't want to see Ariana's disappointment. He needed Harry to find this! And see his parents. Maybe he would put it up in the dorm, and put a notice-me-not charm on it for all but Harry. Yes. But he didn't know that Sol would see something different. Now to find young Ron Weasley, Molly's howler was still screeching behind him. He used a locator spell.

Ron however was quite happy in his new home; he was the only child for a childless couple. But he still wanted to learn magic. But going to San Diego Magical school sounded... wonderful. No more older brothers to have to outshine and to pick on him. So he transferred schools.

Molly was beside her self with anger and worry, a letter from her ex-son didn't help, stating he was happy, happier than he had been always being forgotten, left behind and getting the last of everything.

She knew that Potter brat was behind this! First ignoring him, and then leading her poor Ron into danger with the Troll. Now this! She was going to hurt him so hard his grandparents would feel it. But first she had to get Ron back. And that meant she had to find him, San Diego was in Africa right? To bad Hogwarts didn't teach geography only astronomy. She would be looking all over the world. It shouldn't take too long, after all, the world was pretty small only a few countries, right? Right.

WRONG!

Arthur sighed with relief as his wife left, some peace and quiet and now he could try un-brainwashing his daughter. She would be much happier if they could cancel the marriage contract and choice her own husband.

Did Sol know about it? If not he needed to tell him. But until they broke the contract when Ginny turned 16, she and Harry would be coerced by magic to fall in love, willing or not. But so far he was spending the most time with that Naru Senju girl. He should never have read those made up boy-who-lived stories to her every night. It might be his own undoing... He should write Sol a letter.

Sol smirked as Shikamaru hummed happily at a new person to play shoji with unlike with chess, Hermione was good at Shoji.

Neville was in awe over the plants that the hospital grew, they were unlike anything in Magical and muggle England. He looked hopefully and their caretakers. Hinata and Hanabi dragged their eager student into the greenhouse. Ino was already tending a plant when they came in.

Haku and Sol were with Kiba. Sandra had grown and Sol was comfortable around her, but other big dogs... not quite yet. Instead he watched them. Akamaru was creeping closer and closer as he played with Lily. When Sol noticed he gave a small whimper, which had Akamaru immediately drop to his belly causing Harry to laugh.

Akamaru's tail wagged. And Sol immediately buried his face in the furry back. Success! Both boy and animal sighed with happiness. Kiba grinned smugly. "This is great Sol!"

Sol looked up and grinned back at Kiba, "If you think this dog is big, wait until you see your Christmas present fully grown!" His eyes widened and then laughed. "Oops, wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"Did you hear something Kiba?" Sol asked with a grin.

"Didn't hear a thing!" Kiba said, he looked up, "time for you both to go, Itachi looks like he wants to 'play'."

Sol nodded. "Right!"

Six exhausted children laid around the Uchiha main room, five enthusiastic younger siblings (children of both Naruto and Sasuke) ran around them doing ninja 'tricks' on them.

Sol grinned. "I'm finally over that dog phobia!"

Very enthusiastic congratulations came from all around the room, Sol held up his hands and let his little sister tie them together; he was her prisoner and had to be kept away from his little brother who was his rescuer. It was a fun game.

"Dinner!" Sasuke yelled and the rescuers and guards yelled happily and ran for the kitchen leaving the prisoners to fend for themselves.

Sol got himself out of the ropes and followed.

"Ahh..." his sister whined, "I didn't tie them right!"

He ruffled her hair. "You did, I'm just cool like that."

She pouted, but snuggled up to his lap, she missed her favorite big brother. "Missed you when you were gone! Do you have to go back?"

"Unfortunately we do. Were my letters and calls not enough Imouto?"

"Naha..." she said, "I wike sitting in you lap."

"And I like it when you sit on me." Babysitting his baby sister had always been his favorite D-rank. He cuddled with her. By the time dinner was done she was asleep with her head on his shoulder. "I'll put her to bed."

"My Sol..." she murmured snuggling closer as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. The new baby was playing with her toes in the crib. He really missed his family.

He loved his nieces', nephews and his sister.

He snickered as he wondered just how many Naruto and Sasuke were planning on 'having'.

The clan was revived... maybe they just liked kids?

He shook his head, Haku walked by carrying one of the sleeping boys, "we wore them out coming home."

"Yeah, we sure did... I wonder when Ino and Sakura will say no to more kids..."

"Probably not for a long time," Sol shrugged, "they love being pregers and the kids too."

"Yeah, every year there are two more for us to look after... not that we mind, but I wish Quatre and Trowa would get over their fear of us thinking we are going to be rejected and have one or two of their own." Sol said, "We know that they love us and won't reject us if they have children of their own."

"Yeah..."

Known to both of them, Quatre was leaning against Trowa watching the sunset and with in perfect hearing range.

"Maybe we should just tell them we want siblings?"

"I don't know," Sol said, "we've been dropping hints for years."

"Then maybe we need to be blunt?"

"Maybe..." Sol said as he swung his arm over Haku's shoulder, "a baby book, blanket and rattle for Christmas too subtle?"

Haku laughed. "Let's do it!"

Sol snickered and as they moved out of hearing range whispered, "Do you think they get it now?"

"Yeah."

Both boys snickered and met Neville in their bedroom, "how did you like the greenhouse?"

"It's AWESOME! And I live here now?"

"Yep," Haku said, "hopefully this summer we can go to Suna and you can visit their greenhouse, they live in a desert and what they've done is so cool."

"Plus Uncle Gaara is the coolest Uncle EVER!" Haku added.

Hermione yawned as she changed into PJs and slipped into Ayame and Naru's bedroom, "I had so much fun with Shikamaru today. He's really smart."

"But he's a lazy bum!" Naru whined. "You'll get to meet Baa-chan soon."

"True, but he's given me some advice and meditations to help me organize the insane library in my head so I won't sound like a talking text book all the time," Hermione said.

"Yeah, Shikamaru is cool like that. Wait till you meet Temari..."

"hmmm..." Hermione said slipping into sleep.

The next day they took Neville and Hermione to the hospital to get them checked by a medic-nin. They managed to get Tsunade to do it.

She frowned at Neville's readings, "something's blocking... Sakura, what do you think?" She asked her former student and the current head of the hospital.

Sakura nodded. "I agree, I don't know if it's a block on your magic or what though..."

He watched in fascination as their fingers began to glow, "it won't hurt will it?"

"No." Sakura told him. "If anything, it will feel like a weight has been lifted from your shoulders."

He looked over at his Gran who looked grim, "I should never have left Neville alone with Dumbledore when he was a baby."

"Don't worry; there is a simple jutsu that we can use to lift it."

"How long until Frank and Alice can be moved here?" She asked wondering if their mental state was really because of Bella.

"Any day now, it's already a mission; we just need to find a team to retrieve them." Sakura gave her a smile. "I'm one of the Aunts to Naruto-sama's kids (and surrogate mother) He tells Ino and me a lot."

"Oh!" Neville said as his eyes light up and sparkled, "oh wow!"

"You feel lighter now?" Tsunade asked.

Neville nodded staring at his fingers as Chakra came easily to them.

"Hmm..." Sakura looked thoughtful. "I think we should check all of the Shinobi that we have in Hogwarts... The block was on both his magic and his chakra..."

Tsunade shot her assistant a worried look.

Neville looked down his eyes filling with tears at all the things that his uncle had done to him to force him to show magic.

Sakura smiled. "If Itachi was drooling at getting to teach you before, you'll need an umbrella now."

He gave her a watery smile, "I just don't understand... why he would do this to me."

"Who knows? The important thing is that we've fixed it."

Neville's condition gave Tsunade cause for real concern.

Hermione put a comforting arm around her distraught friend and watched as they scanned her. "There is a block here too!"

"What? But how when?"

"Were you ever alone with him? Or a time when he was the only magic user?" Tsunade asked.

"I... I think I was, but I don't remember what happened," this time Neville comforted her.

"I see that too."

"Sakura," Tsunade turned. "Have all of them here in the next two hours."

Sakura nodded and slipped out to send a squad out to bring them in.

If he had done this to their babies... There would be hell to pay!

Four nervous students and two angry adults waited in the lobby. Angry because they (Sakura and Tsunade) both knew they hated hospitals.

"We found blocks on Neville and Hermione." Tsunade told them.

They all sat up straight, "what?"

"Neville had blocks on his magic and chakra and Hermione has blocks on her memory as well as her Chakra/magic."

Itachi and Kakashi looked furious, "so you want to check us all..."

"Yes. Were any of you alone with him for any amount of time?"

"All of us," Naru whispered, "Severus were there, but what if he too..."

This could amount to an act of war if all of them had blocks...

Ayame went into the exam room first, Naru holding her hand tightly.

There were incomplete blocks and compulsions.

Sol and Haku went in next.

Tsunade gasped. "There's a marriage contract!"

"We know," Sol said, "to Ginny Weasley."

"More than that." Tsunade glared at him. "There is something connecting you to her. Besides the contract."

Sol swallowed hard, "I don't even know her."

"We can destroy both the contract and the connection, but it will be painful. Sakura, you're keeping a record of this, yes?"

Sakura nodded looking grim, "yes Shishou."

"Naruto will declare war for this..."

Tsunade nodded absently, "Haku what do you think of Harry Potter?" She asked carefully and watched the boy's face twist in anger and hatred, "mood compulsions too."

She removed all the spells. "Sakura, go report this to Naruto."

Sakura nodded and left as Tsunade beckoned to Itachi.

Itachi went willingly, seeing as he had been alone with the man the longest. He was just glad that he wasn't on the receiving end of Tsunade's fury at what she found. If she had been angry several years ago...

Kakashi watched her fist warily as he came into the exam room. She scanned him; then promptly destroyed a nearby table. He actually whimpered

She was muttering under her breath.

They suddenly felt a ton of killer intent coming from the Tower.

Gaara looked concerned at his best friend's red chakra, "Naruto, calm down," he said hoping to penetrate through the anger of the fox.

Naruto gave him a look. "My best medic finds harmful blocks on all the members of the team we sent to the outside and two very talented hopefuls and you want me to calm down?"

"I want you to calm down so you can think rationally," Gaara said standing up and crossing his arms.

"I'll try, but they are my family. Wouldn't you feel the same if your medic found the same on Temari and Kankuro?"

"Don't get me wrong," Gaara said put his hand on his friend's arm, "I'm just as furious as you are, but you need to be rational and methodical in your revenge. This Dumbledore almost killed Tsunade-sama six years ago and I am sure he is stronger now plus he has a whole government behind him who is our allies and thinks he's the best thing since... ever."

"True..." Naruto looked thoughtful. "Konohamaru, get me Sasuke."

"Yes sir," Konohamaru said and flashed out of the room.

There was a temporary resurrection seal that could be used for something like this... The Yondaime and the Uchiha had developed it if this situation ever arose.

Quirrel was nervous as he stood on the dock waiting for his escort to Konoha.

Tenten smiled. "I am Tenten, I will escort you to Konoha."

"Thhhh... ank you," he said as he clutched his bag.

"No worries, you are safe now."

"I...I...I... know," Quirrel said, "I just wanna help you know."

"Of course! Naruto-sama will welcome you with open arms."

He felt Tom's calm presents fill him and he sighed as he relaxed, "thank you."

She smiled.

Back in the Hokage Tower, Sasuke appeared in full ANBU gear. "You called, Naruto-sama?"

Naruto filled him in, Sasuke sat down heavily in a hastily found chair.

"So, do I need to dig out the family seal then?" He asked, in a calm, cold, deadly voice.

"Yes."

"Then I shall be right back."

Tsunade and Sakura found a bunch of blocks on the team and the two hopefuls; Naruto tells Sasuke that they need to dig up the resurrection seal that the Uchiha and Namikaze clans were working on for just this occasion.

Quirrel looked around the hospital nervously, "what if it doesn't work?"

Tenten gave him a reassuring smile. "Tsunade-sama and Sakura-chan have already removed the blocks on the team. You have nothing to worry about."

Quirrel smiled nervously; then brightened when Severus came into view.

Tenten giggled. "You've seen Tsunade-sama already Severus-sensei?"

Severus held up his hand and conjured a rose wordless and effortlessly and giving a smirking bow gave it to her, "I did."

She took it, kissing his cheek. "Aregatou gozaimasu~!"

He flushed and caught his students giggling and rolling their eyes. She was his girlfriend, why shouldn't he give her flowers? He glared at them, but it lost it's effectiveness with his blush.

They headed for the hospital, Tenten blinking when she saw Sasuke heading to the Hokage Tower with a scroll on his back. "Sasuke-sama...?"

"Tenten," he said nodding and smirked at the rose now in her hair, "nice flower."

She blushed. "What's with the scroll?"

"For Quirrel," he said.

"There's a jutsu that can be used?"

"Aa," he said and giving her a wink, flashed away.

Tenten nodded. "Let's get those blocks off Quirrel-sensei first, and then we are going to the Hokage tower."

Sasuke jumped in the window. "I have the scroll, let's set this up on the roof."

Naruto nodded, Kakashi didn't even look up from his book as he flashed away. Before Sasuke could join him, Naruto swooped in for a quick kiss than flashed away himself.

Gaara blinked. "Kakashi-san, what is going on...?"

"We are just going to do a forbidden jutsu or two," Kakashi said shrugging.

Gaara blinked again. "Oh. Is that all?"

Naruto flashed in smirking, Sasuke a second behind glaring at the blond who was already greeting Gaara.

"Can I watch Naruto?"

"Absolutely!" Naruto said, "But first we have to wait for baa-sama."

Sasuke nodded. "And Quirrel-san."

Quirrel tried not to flinch at the glowing hands that were gently touching him.

Tsunade growled, there was a curse on him that prevented him from speaking clearly... several blocks and a spell that looked like it connected him and his passenger so thoroughly that if Tom was removed Quirrel would die!

"I...I don't care," Quirrell said, "I hate living this half life and being constantly afraid and..." he shuddered looking afraid, "let my master live."

Tsunade nodded. "I am going to remove all the spells now."

"Thank you," he said closing his eyes as he felt his magic and energy drain.

Severus caught him as he fell back. "Let's get him to the tower."

Quirrel's weakened body was laid on the roof, he blinked slowly up at the setting sun, "how beautiful." he murmured.

Naruto smiled. "Sunset is the best time for this seal... Everything is set up, we haven't missed anything; we can begin whenever you are ready Quirrel-san."

Quirrel smiled and gave a nod, "ready."

Naruto nodded and flashed through several hand signs. "Fuuin: Fukkatsu no jutsu!"

Quirrell gasped as he felt Riddle's calming and grateful presence leave him.

The man appeared standing next to him as Naruto felt that too much of his Chakra was being used. "I have a feeling that we did forget something Sasuke-kun... Either we out right forgot a step or we over looked it."

"What's wrong?" Sakura said as she and Tsunade flashed onto the roof, "that was too strong of a surge."

Sasuke held a sagging Naruto. "I don't know..." Sasuke sounded slightly panicked.

Naruto's head snapped up when he felt some familiar chakra signatures that had Kakashi and Obito appearing on either side of Sasuke and Naruto and a bit in front, to shield their downed Hokage. "Is it...?"

"What the hell did you do baka?" A very familiar voice said causing Tsunade to gasp and her eyes fill up with tears, "Ero-Sensi!" Naruto yelled.

Jiraiya! But that wasn't all...

Obito and Kakashi staggered as two familiar people looked around them.

"R-Rin-chan..." Obito gaped.

"M-Minato-sensei..." Kakashi stared.

"Dobe-chan, Cut the Chakra flow already!"

"Trying!"

"Moony, Padfoot, what the hell is happening?" a familiar but achingly long forgotten voice said to Sirius and Remus.

"Min-kun, aren't we supposed to be dead?"

"James?" Lily grabbed her husbands arm and looked around, "where's Harry?"

James shook his head. He didn't know.

"Big brother?"

Sirius choked at the voice coming from the uncertain teen, "Regulus?"

Sasuke gasped as Naruto succeeded in cutting the Chakra flow.

The rooftop was crowded with long dead ninja's and wizards.

Minato knelt and picked up the discarded scroll. Wondering why it was lying there. It had to be the key as to why they were alive again. "Fugaku-kun, someone forgot to set the resurrection parameters."

Quirrel laid forgotten by all but one man on the roof top, "thank you old friend," he said softly touching the man's chest.

Tom helped him up. "Not a problem Quirrel."

Tsunade tackle-hugged Jiraiya.

Jiraiya looked like he had just won the lottery as he put his arms around her and hushed her gently.

Kushina and Mikoto rushed to their sons.

"Jiraiya, if you die on me again I will be very disappointed." Tsunade sniffed.

"Baka-chan," he said and kissed her hair.

"Excuse me, but where is my son and where are we?" Lily asked looking around for someone to answer her. "Severus?"

Severus smiled. "Harry is at home."

"Snivelus?" James said and whined when he got wacked on the back of the head, "Sorry, Lils, old habit," and hugged his old rival/friend.

Sasuke coughed. "For all those new here, welcome to Konoha."

The wizards (and witch) murmured "Konoha?"

Sasuke nodded. "Konohagakure."

Minato watched Sasuke holding his son. "Best friends my foot Ku-chan..." The Yondaime chuckled.

"Let's go to the Uchiha compound," Sasuke suggested, "it's probably the best place for all of us and we can talk and answer any questions you might have."

They all nodded.

Despite having several people to explain, Naruto's and Sasuke's voices were hoarse by the time all the explanations were completed.

Jiraiya thought the whole thing was hilarious

Sol came in a second later. "Sasuke-ani?"

"Harry?" Lily said her voice catching.

Sol blinked, biting his lip, he nodded. "Hai... Sasuke-ani, the little ones want dinner..."

"Harry, it's mommy," Lily tried again.

Sasuke smiled at her. "Sol, come here."

Sol came nervously over and stood next to Sasuke, but well out of Lily's reach.

"Harry, that is your mother, the one that died for you, remember?" Sasuke asked.

Harry tiled his head, "I... b...barely." he whispered.

Sasuke nodded. "I'm sorry Potter-san, He was abused badly enough that he needed to distance himself from that name. By your sister I believe."

Lily looked tearful, James looked murderous; Harry caught sight of Dudley looking frightened and hastily left the room to be with his brother.

"He will warm up to you I'm sure, just give him some time." Sasuke reassured them.

Lily nodded, "what happened to the Dursely's" James said, his fists clenching and unclenching.

"Arrested."

Minato gave Naruto a searching look. "What were you trying to do Naruto? That seal was forbidden for a good reason."

"That would be my fault," Tom came forward, "they did it for me."

"Tom, nice to see you again." Minato turned back to his son. "Musuko, if you forget to set the parameters, the Jutsu can be deadly. Even for a Jinjuuriki."

Naruto nodded wearily, even the Kyuubi was silent, probably sleeping.

"What's done is done." Minato smiled, putting a hand on his son's shoulder. "Let's enjoy our second chance."

Trowa was surprised when his lap was suddenly filled with a shaking Harry, Dudley was little better as he crawled into Quatre's.

"Sol?"

"Haku? What is it?"

Sol didn't say anything just clung to his father, as Haku slowly explained the afternoon's events.

Quatre nodded. "Well, it's up to the two of you if you want them in your lives."

Sol shook his head, "you're my parents, and I don't even remember them. You've been here for me through everything."

Trowa nodded.

A little girl made her way into the meeting room. "Otou-san... Everyone is hungry..."

"Maybe not parents, but Aunt and Uncle, to show you what a real Aunt and Uncle should be like," Trowa said soothing the shaking boy.

Sasuke looked up, his eyes softening as he saw his daughter "we will be right there, Saku-chan."

"Otou-sama, are you ok?" She asked, nodding to Sasuke. She looked at the pale Naruto in concern. "Oto-sama?"

Saku had Sasuke's ebony eyes and Naruto's hair.

"Just a little tired," Naruto said holding out his arms for his daughter who giggled and ran to him snuggling into him.

Minato blinked. "Who is that girl?"

Kushina and Mikoto almost squealed at the cuteness.

"I'm glad Otou-sama." Saku smiled, cuddling with her big important father.

"Saku," Naruto said pointing to Kushina and Mikoto, "these are your grandparents."

She blinked up at Kushina and Mikoto. "Konban wa..."

Kushina knelt in front of her, "Hi, sweetheart," she said smiling.

Saku looked up at Sasuke, who nodded. She ran to hug them and giggled as she was swung around, "otou-san," their son came to the door, dragging a stuffed bunny by the ear, "I hungry."

"Dinner will be soon Minato." Naruto reassured their son.

"How many do you have?" Kushina asked as she picked up her granddaughter and led the way to the kitchen.

"Five and six are on their way." Sasuke answered, grinning.

"You've been busy," Mikoto said.

Tom touched Lily's face, "give him time tiger-lily," he said softly.

"What can we say? Sakura-chan and Ino-chan don't want to stop yet..."

Mikoto laughed

Lily nodded.

Kushina blinked. "Wait, what do you mean Sakura and Ino don't want to stop yet?"

Both boys' flushed

Fugaku grinned. "Well boys?"

"Do I need to explain the birds and the bees to you, husband?" Sasuke's mother asked primly.

"No dear." Fugaku grinned.

"Best friends my foot Kushina-chan..." The Yondaime grinned, nudging her.

"W-well..." Naruto blushed. "Sakura and Ino are our surrogate mothers... They agreed, as long as they can be aunts..."

Fugaku and Yondaime smiled and followed their wives into the kitchen; it was good to be alive to tease them. And there would be much teasing!

Ayame and Naru watched the activity from down the hall, "what's going on?" Ayame whispered, "Why is grandma laughing and crying?"

"I don't know, let's go find out." Naru answered.

Both girls came to the edge of the hall and watched as the man leaned over and kissed their grandmother, "ewww..." Ayame whispered and snickered.

Naru jumped on them. "Baa-chan, why are you laughing and crying?"

Jiraiya gasped, "Are these..."

"Yes. Ayame and Naru Senju, our granddaughters."

"What?" three voices said in disbelief (on the girl's part) and happiness on Jiraiya's part.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes. Don't be so disbelieving girls."

"But grandma," Ayame said, "you said grandpa died a long time ago."

"Naruto forgot to set the parameters for a jutsu and he ended up reviving several others accidentally."

"Oh," Naru said.

Jiraiya gathered his three girls into his arms.

Ayame sniffed, "welcome home grandpa."

"It's good to be home again."

"Dinner!" Naruto called.

Another boy and girl raced through the meeting room to get to the dining room first.

"Otou-san, Otou-sama, where are Haku and Sol?" Saku asked.

"They should be with their papas." Naruto told her.

"But aren't they hungry?" Saku asked, "I can't eat with out my Sol seat."

Sasuke chuckled. "Then why don't you go tell them dinner is ready?"

It was a good thing that the formal dining room was set up... with so many people here...

Saku squealed as she wiggled out of her grandmother's arms and ran off to find her big brother.

Kushina and Mikoto went to get their husbands.

Saku ran out side and spotted her big brother and their papas, "Big brother! Dinner's ready!"

"Ok, Saku-chan we'll be right there."

Trowa said smiling at her, she giggled and ran back to the main house, "Harry, Sol," he said rubbing the still shaking boy's back, "we are not going to desert you," he said and put his fingers under the quivering chin, "I promise you."

Sol gave them a shaky smile. "Thank you." He got up and followed Saku.

Haku ran to catch up with them and Trowa waited until both boys were out of sight before pulling his lover up and into his arms.

"I hope Sol's birth parents like us..."

Trowa soothed him and let Quatre sooth back.

They soon followed Sol and Haku. Dinner was loud, confusing, scary and wonderful.

Obito and Kakashi had boxed Rin in they had missed her so much.

Fugaku and Mikoto were holding quiet conversations with a pale Itachi.

Minato Sr. and Kushina were watching, amused by Naruto and Sasuke's antics.

Lily and James watched Sol and Haku who sat in between Trowa and Quatre.

Lily leaned over and whispered in James; ear. "I like them."

"They did a good job," James whispered back squeezing her hand. Sirius had his arm around a confused looking Regulus.

"You did what you had to Itachi, we don't hate you," Mikoto told their eldest.

"I..." Itachi swallowed, "I hate me," he finally whispered.

"Don't." Fugaku told him. "You did the same thing I would have."

Kushina looked at Sakura, who was on Naruto's left, and Ino, who was on Sasuke's right, "So... Number five and six right? How far along are you?"

"Three months," Sakura said.

"Six," Ino grinned.

"Do you know what the baby is yet?" Kushina asked Ino.

"I do, but Sasuke doesn't want to know," Ino giggled.

"Wish I knew." Sakura told them, "But Naruto probably won't want to know either..."

"I like secrets!" Naruto yelled from his spot.

"Hush Dobe-chan..." Sasuke pulled Naruto into a kiss. "No yelling at the table, remember?"

"Teme," Naruto whined with a grin.

Minato shook his head. "Those are strange pet names..."

Tom stood and cleared his throat, "I hate to bring this dinner to this discussion, but Christmas break is almost over and the children have to return to Hogwarts, we need to discuss what we are going to do about Dumbledore."

Naruto nodded, pulling out the updated list of the spells found on the ninja/wizards. "These were found on the team that we sent to that school, not only were they on our team but they were found on two hopefuls that Itachi-kun and Kakashi-sensei found. This is very suspicious, why would there be all these spells put on the students, and teachers if this is a place of learning? I can only conclude that our allies on the Outside have betrayed us."

Tom took the list, and read it over, Severus leaning in to read it, paling at some of the spells, "Merlin, is that man crazy?"

(End Part Three)

[1] No, this is not the Rasengan, it's something else.


	4. A Fun Prank and a Happy Ending

Summery: When Trowa meets a starving child near his sister's circus he can't, not do anything; and when the child's ninja friend's family gets involved, things only get crazier.

(Part Four)

"We strongly suspect that he is." Naruto said with cold eyes as Tom gave the list to Minato Sr.

Minato's eyes grew huge as he read the list then angry. "And these were found on my student and Family?"

Fugaku was hesitant. "Minato-kun, I don't want to know do I?"

Minato looked up his eyes cold, "no, my old friend, you don't."

"According to Tsunade-baa-chan, Itachi-kun had the most blocks of the whole team, and he spent two years in a potions induced coma, in their prison." Naruto informed them.

Fugaku's eyes went flat, but that was nothing compared to the fury in his wife's eyes.

"And that was done to him because he was trying to save Sol and Haku from that... place..." Naruto looked from his father to Sasuke's. "In addition to that, after a time with no word, we had to assume that he had either gone rogue again, or that he was dead. We knew that he is as loyal as he could be so that left us with..."

Sasuke's eyes still held the lingering grief that he felt when he thought his brother was dead. Naruto put his arms around him.

It was Fugaku's turn to have a murderous look in his eyes.

"Excuse me," Sol said hesitantly, "May I ask a question?"

Naruto nodded. "Of course Sol, what is it?"

"Um...," he looked uncertainly at Tom, "aren't I suppose to kill you, and aren't you supposed to kill me?"

Tom blinked. "That thing? That is about him."

"So..." he said hesitantly, and rubbed his forehead, "this ..." he lifted his hair showing his scar, "this is another lie, right? But he absolutely believes it."

Tom nodded. "That night I was trying to convince your parents to come with me to Konoha. I was labeled 'Dark' because I also use Chakra."

Sol looked over at Lily and James, "so who killed you then? Who did you scream at, 'take me, not Harry, not Harry?" he asked than shuddered and turned to Trowa for comfort.

"It might have been Him... Because we were thinking about coming here... Remember James?" Lily answered. Lily bit her lip. "Dumbledore wanted us to stay put, hide us from him... and the night we died... well, he had threatened to kill you if we didn't cooperate..."

Sol sighed and looked up nodding giving them a hesitant smile.

Lily smiled back, wishing that she could go over there and hug her baby.

"Okay, so what can we do to bring him down?" Sol asked, his eyes hardening a bit.

"I don't want to send you back without backup." Naruto looked thoughtful.

"Well the house I've rented in Hogsmead has a lot of rooms in it," Quatre piped up.

"Sasuke, should I send a team?" Naruto asked, giving his father a quizzical look when he began to dig something out of his kunai pouch.

"I am not letting my student go back into hostile territory without me." Minato told his son as he pulled out a three-prong kunai.

Kakashi was glad that his mask hid his pout, he wasn't a pre-teen anymore. He took the kunai anyway. He could take care of himself darn it!

"Rin is a medic," Minato told his son. "I suggest she come also. With Tsunade-sama retired and Sakura pregnant..."

"I agree," Lily said, shaking her head. "I don't trust Pomfrey she is firmly on Dumbledore's side."

Naruto nodded. "Alright. Sasuke, we have an ex-Kage and a medic on the back up team. Who else should go?"

Sasuke looked around the room weighing strengths and weakness, "Obito, I think."

"Yes! Old Team Seven!" Obito grinned.

Rin smacked him on the back of the head.

"Owe! Rin-chan…"

Naruto nodded. "Right. This is an S-Rank mission." He looked from his Father to Kakashi's old teammates. "You are to provide any aide our main team may need. You are to pull the team out if you feel things are getting too heated. Rin, you are to be their healer and will have to check on the main team at most every other week."

She nodded, "what exactly is our mission? Are we just to watch, or assassinate Dumbledore and/or his support?"

Naruto sighed. "Naru let them read your letter."

The girl ran to her bedroom and came back with the letter handing it to him.

He in turn gave the letter to Minato Sr. and Rin to read.

Tom came over and read over their shoulders, helping them translate the words that they didn't know.

Minato looked at his son. "Were you hesitant to send them?"

"Very," Tsunade spoke up and told him about the attack 6 years earlier.

"He almost killed you?" Jiraiy asked incredulously.

"Yeah, it was touch and go for a while," she said, "If not for Heero and Wufei, I would have died."

Minato nodded, looking pensive. "I see..." He pulled out more of his kunai and gave them to all the students. "I have a feeling that this will be worse than the war..."

"Dumbledore is well connected, well liked, and very powerful," Tom said, "the last time we fought..."

"You came home limping, I remember."

"No, I died," he said gesturing to Lily, James and Harry.

"What about us?" Ayame asked.

"Then no I don't. I died long before you did." Minato turned back to Naruto. "When do we leave?"

"School starts in two days," Naruto said. "Everyone's homework done?"

"Hai, Naruto-sama!"

Minato turned to Rin. "Get everything you think you will need."

"You will leave at first light," Naruto said and made sure to make eye contact with the late comers of the group, "it will give you an extra day to get the layout of the castle and grounds."

Minato nodded, smiling. "We are proud of you Naruto." Minato turned to Obito and Rin. "You heard him. Get going."

"Hai!" Rin left to the hospital and Obito to his room.

Minato pulled the students aside and started to teach them how to use the seals on the kunai. It was going to be a long night, but well worth it. The next day three members of the Old Team Seven left at dawn.

Before Rin left she cast jutsu on the teachers and students to mimic the charms and curses that had been put on them and had gotten together with Quirrel and Snape to have students sent to her secretly to see if any of them were bound. It was nice to have a medic on their side for once.

The students got on the train and Kings' Cross, ignoring the frantic Molly looking for her youngest son.

Minato and his team swept through the school, learning what they could. They found a pattern to the staircase's movements. They made contact with most of the creatures in the forest

"Rin, you check out the medical wing." Minato ordered after their time in the forest.

"Yes Sensei." When she came back, her mouth was a thin line.

"What is it Rin?" A concerned Minato asked.

"Most of the so called potions are laced with obedience draughts and suppression potions," she said, "that woman isn't fit to remove a splinter."

Minato's eyes narrowed. "What do we need to do then? This is not how a school is run!"

"We need to talk to Professor McGonagall."

"I'll do it." Minato told her. This was bad news... it was better for it to come from a fellow teacher. He appeared in Minerva's office.

She gasped and went diving for her wand.

"Minerva, I am Namikaze Minato, Kakashi's teacher."

She narrowed her eyes, "What book is he always trying to read?"

"Icha Icha, It is written by my sensei, Jiraiya."

She gave him a disapproving sniff, "the man's a pervert."

Minato nodded. "I have bad news."

Minerva held up a hand, "tea always helps when giving bad news, would you care for some?"

"Yes please. What is it?" Minato asked.

"Itachi has introduced me to the wonders of white tea," she said tapping the pot and setting it whistling.

"Yes, it is wonderful on stress." Minato agreed. "Another of my students, Rin found something in your medical wing."

Minerva's shoulders slumped, "what was it?"

"She found the potions laced with obedience and suppression potions. If you find yourself in need of anything like that come to Rin, she is our medic. She found those in all the medicines." Minato explained.

Minerva's eyes grew sad, "I remember Poppy when she was my student she was so bright and eager to help; I don't know what could have happened."

"You want Rin to look at her?" Minato asked.

"And me," she said, "I have to take them for my heart."

Minato nodded. We'll take care of you."

He retrieved Poppy and brought her and Minerva to Rin, to check them.

Poppy glared at them, "what do you think you are doing?" she said indignantly, "Dumbledore will make you pay!"

Minato knocked her out. "Rin, check the local medic first."

"She has suppression charms on her, but no obedience charms," Rin said after examining her.

"Hmm... What would happen if we took them off? What is being suppressed, can you tell?" Minato asked her.

"It looks like memories," Rin said.

"Anything else?"

Rin shook her head, "not that I can see."

Minerva gasped, "He surprised her memoires of her parents turning to Tom."

Minato put a slight Genjutsu on her to keep her sleeping. "If so, then... We'll release her memories later… Check Minerva."

"You said there was something wrong with your heart..." Rin checked and grew pale then green, "there is some kind of charm on it that if you ever see Tom Riddle again you will die."

She gasped. "Can you take it off?"

"I..." Rin grew silent as she worked, "I'm not sure."

"Maybe the potion only renews the charm?" Minato asked.

"It seems to, like a battery needing more power," Rin agreed.

"Then..." Minato smiled. "All we need to do is take her off the potion, right?"

"Yes, but if Tom comes back and she sees him before the 'battery' is completely dead," Rin trailed off.

"We need to warn them then." Minato pulled out the phone that Naruto gave him. "Rin, you keep her monitored and take off the memory suppression while I call Musuko."

"Wait, Tom's dead," Minerva said dazedly, "my husband is dead and has been for 10 years."

Minato shook his head. "He is in Konoha."

Naruto's face appeared on the screen. "Otou-sama?"

"We have a slight situation here," Minato said (trying but failing to ignore the thrill of his son, HIS SON, talking to him).

"What is it?"

Minato quickly explained the 'time bomb' on Minerva's heart. Naruto swore quietly, not wanting to corrupt the children.

"He was looking forwards to seeing her again... Any estimates on how long it will take for the charm to expire?" They needed to establish a timeline.

"Rin isn't sure but it should expire in less than four months or the 'explosion' will be light enough that the damage will be easily repairable."

Naruto nodded. "Yes Father, I trust you on this, you are in charge after all. With some of the blocks we found, it's a wonder anyone there is able to function normally..."

"Don't worry son," Minato said, "we'll bring him down and make him pay. How long until the 'political' team is here to start working on the ministry corruption and his powerbase?"

"They should arrive the day after term starts." Naruto smirked. "I was tempted to send Shikamaru, but we need him here."

Minato wrinkled his nose, if the son was anything like his father... but Naruto was right it would not be wise to deplete Konoha with enemies about.

"Gaara wanted to go, as did I but we are needed here and can't really leave..." Naruto bit his lip. "Do what you will with their healer."

Minerva smirked, "maybe it's time to have an ally in Dumbledore's inner court; can your healer change and be her for the next foreseeable future? Sev will be able to help with potions and stuff."

Naruto grinned. "Father could do it even. Henge is one of the most basic jutsu, in fact, it's the first one learned in the academy. But that is a good idea..."

"I believe that Pomfery is one of his very close confidants, is there any way you can transfer some of her memories, so Albus doesn't suspect?'

"Ah, my dear Minerva, we are ninja. It is our job to deceive others." Naruto reassured her.

She rolled her eyes at him, "I need to get back, papers to grade and all of that."

"Then go." Father and son had identical grins on their faces.

She snorted, "Don't think for one moment that I am fooled by those 'innocent' smiles."

"Who us?" Minato asked. "We'd never plot against you my dear..."

"I've been a teacher for nigh 50 years, I know a pair of mischief makers when I see them. If Kakashi can't fool me with just seeing one quarter of his face I don't think you will. Good bye Poppy, you had been a good friend a long time ago."

Minato laughed. "I taught Kakashi."

She smirked, "Tom taught me better." With that she popped back to Severus's office and hurried back to her office. The students would be returning in a few hours.

Minato shook his head. "Rin."

Rin turned to the unconscious woman and nodded at Minato, "wake her up." she said her voice cold. She needed to learn.

Poppy opened her eyes and began glaring at them, "when Dumbledore gets done with you..."

"Do it Rin." Not even ninjas condoned what she was doing. Minato glared at her, radiating Killing Intent.

She tried not to flinch away; Severus glare could be just as bad too... she told herself.

Rin went to work.

Poppy bit back her screams until... When it was done, she was a broken woman. Obito picked up the woman and put her in a cell, Heero and Fei would take her back to Konoha when they got in later tonight.

She would be given to the Yaminaka.

"Rin, you are to take her place, if anything happens..." It was more of a warning then a threat, especially with what happened before in the school.

She nodded and concentrated shifting her appearance. She looked down at the medi-nurses robes, "how the hell are you suppose to move in these?"

"I don't know." Minato shrugged. "Kakashi and the main team are using a jutsu to make their clothes look like robes..."

"I can see why." She concentrated on her clothes as well, "so do I look the part?"

"Perfect." Minato gave her the thumbs up. "Now get going."

She gave him a mock salute than stuck her tongue out at him before flashing away to Severus's quarters, a kunai vibrating in the wall where she had been moments ago, Minato chucked and shook his head. He had taught his students well... "Cheeky brats..." Minato muttered affectionately.

Hermione was very quiet and subdued on the way back to Hogwarts. So were the rest. Naru nudge Ayame and nodded to Hermione's wrist where they could see a dark bruise.

Ayame's eyes widened. "What happened Mione-chan?" She would need to go to the healer! Not good!

Hermione hastily pulled her sleeve down, "nothing." she said defensively.

Sol pulled it back up. "You had better tell us!"

"It's nothing really," Hermione said her voice slightly panicky, "he didn't mean it and he apologized afterwards."

"So a sparing accident? Ok. But we still want to know what happened..."

"It wasn't sparring," Hermione looked down and bit her lip, "daddy didn't want to leave his practice in London is all."

"Practice?"

"But he was really sorry afterwards, cried and... He and mommy had a very successful dentist practice in London, when we moved here..."

"It was an accident that's all..." Sol sighed. "Mione-chan, are we a team or not?"

"Is this anything like the accident you had when your father smacked you across the face for not getting his tea fast enough?" Neville asked, Hermione paled.

The ninja's eyes narrowed. Abuse?

"He's my daddy," she said waving her hands helplessly.

"Just like the Dursleys were Haku's?" Sol asked.

"I have the list of charges with me if you want to see them Mione. We are your team, you need to trust us."

"But..." she said as tears sparkled in her eyes, "I love him and he's my... daddy." She ended in a whisper.

Haku nodded. "I understand that, but ninja don't take abuse of any kind lightly."

She nodded miserably, "I just don't want him to stop loving me, ya know?"

Sol and Haku looked at each other. "Yeah..."

They needed to say something... Ayame and Naru put their arms around her. They looked up when Draco opened the door smirking, "you know who is missing from the train?"

"MoRon?"

Draco smirked "Apparently he has been adopted and is now out of the country."

"Awesome!"

"My father told me that Mrs. Weasley is frantic."

They snickered. "Good riddance!"

"Time to get ready." Sol said as he looked at the time, "we'll be there soon."

They all nodded, doing the hand seals.

"Ah... Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said as Sol was getting ready to leave the feast, "please follow me."

Sol shot an almost panicked look at his team mates.

Dumbledore put his arm around Sol's shoulder and began leading him in the direction of the Hospital Wing, "What happened to young Mr. Weasley?"

"You told me to take him with me, so I did."

Sol secretly made a Kage Bunshin and switched places with it.

Dumbledore frowned, "than why were you not taken by social services?"

The Bunshin thought fast. "I was; they gave me back to my adoptive parents."

Dumbledore nodded, "Ah Poppy, do you have that potion for Mr. Potter?"

Rin nodded. It was really colored water, the best she and Severus could do on such short notice.

She used hand signs to identify herself to Sol when Dumbledore wasn't looking.

He took the potion and took a step back when Dumbledore pulled out his wand, "Imperio, now tell me where you have been and what really happened…"

The Bunshin looked at Rin hopelessly. 'Help.'

"Madam Pomfrey," Naru said coming in dragging a near tears Hermione after her, Ayame bringing up the rear, "Hermione's been hurt."

"Hey! Let me g- Oh hi Sol."

Dumbledore glowered at them then smiled grandfatherly, "that's alright I was just leaving. Goodnight."

Rin sighed and let her Henge down. "That was close... That man is creepy," she said as she gently tugged Hermione to a bed.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah... we don't like him..."

Naru nodded. "He's mean and tried to take us from Baa-chan."

Rin hummed a bit in answer as she gently healed the bruises on Hermione's wrist, "I need to see the rest of them Herm-chan."

Hermione sighed. "Ok..."

She undressed until she sat in her sports bra and shorts, "Kami, Hermione, I thought he only hit you once." Ayame said in dismay.

She looked down, ashamed.

"Hermione," Rin looked at her with sad eyes. "Loving parents don't hit their kids."

"But he said he was sorry," Hermione whispered.

"Hermione, until we can figure out what's going on, I think its best you stay with Sol ok?"

"Okay," she said, stifling.

"We only want you to be safe Hermione." Rin hugged her. "Until we know exactly what is going on you will have to stay with Sol. We are not going to arrest your father, don't worry... In fact, we might add him to the Torture & Interrogation department if we like what we find. Worst case scenario is that we need to lock him away."

Hermione looked up tearfully at Sol, her expression filled with pain, guilt and hope, "You don't mind?"

"Nope!" Sol grinned. "Not at all."

"Now, what was that potion suppose to do to me?" Sol asked, "Was it the 'obedience' potion?"

Rin nodded. "It was, but since we only had minutes to prepare it was only colored water."

Sol nodded, "so a good little puppet again."

"Yes, but don't worry, we've got your back." Rin told him. "I need all of you to come in once a month to make sure that what happened before doesn't happen again."

"I'll pass the word," Sol said as he motioned with a bow for Hermione to precede him out of the room, she gave him a mock curtsy and stuck her tongue out at him.

Rin giggled as she watched them. Then she pulled out her phone and called her sensei. "Infiltration successful."

"As if you could do any less," he said smirking over the phone.

He was the Yondaime, and as such, his students were held to high expectations. "I am a bit worried though... The old man is trying to make a puppet out of Sol..." Rin confided in him.

He frowned, "I'll let Quatre know, he might need to move a bit faster than we originally thought."

Rin nodded solemnly. "Indeed. But our move depends on how long it takes for that potion to be flushed from Minerva's system..." Rin sighed. "I will report in next week Sensei."

444

The five ninja students met on the top of the astronomy tower, "you know," Sol said as he nodded thanks to Hermione for casting the warming charms, "we need a good prank."

She smirked. "Any ideas?"

"Something that will get ALL the teachers, but especially Dumbledore."

Draco perked. "Even Kakashi-sensei and Itachi-sensei? We haven't gotten them since the hair coloring incident last summer, Kakashi is due."

They all nodded except for Neville and Hermione. "Hair coloring incident?"

Draco smirked, "we put a chemical in their shampoo and another in their conditioner. The two separate did nothing, but together. Let's just say Kakashi's hair was a wonderful shade of purple."

"I found a potion that creates slime," Hermione said shyly.

Draco jumped her. "Share!"

She giggled and pulled out a library book, Naru eagerly leaned over her shoulder as she and Ayame joined the group handing out hot chocolate, "oh... and when they 'banish' it, it multiplies and gets slick!"

"Perfect..."

"And it's an 'upper' level potion so they will be looking at the higher grades not at us," Ayame snickered, "so what color shall we douse our teacher with?"

Naru's mind raced. "How about... 'Kill-Me Orange'?"

She pulled out Naruto's first team picture. And pointed to his jumpsuit. "This orange."

"And lurid pink!" Haku snickered, "let's make it for Valentine's day."

"Yeah!"

Sol nudged Hermione who hastily put the book away, and not a moment to soon, "YO!"

"Kakashi-sensei!"

He waved to them, "good evening," Itachi said as he came across the roof, "we need to decide training schedules for this quarter." He and Kakashi smirked as the seven groaned.

"Oh right." Sol grinned, remembering what Rin had told him to do. "Rin-san wants us to report to the Hospital Wing once a month, for obvious reasons."

Itachi and Kakashi nodded making the mental note, "she said to make sure you don't skimp, Kakashi-sensei," Hermione admonished, as she had been pulled aside and told of Kakashi's hospital reluctance.

Kakashi shivered. At least it was Rin and not Tsunade... Rin was his best friend, other than Obito. And probably wouldn't break his legs to make him stay long enough for the exam. Probably. Tsunade-sama was scary... Rin... not as much, probably right down on the same level as Sakura. And Sakura was his beloved student, right next to Naruto. So she wouldn't hurt him... couldn't... he hoped.

He made a mental note to just go. It would probably be less painful for him. Besides, Rin was his teammate and knew how he felt about hospitals...

"Right Kakashi?" Itachi said smirking as though he knew his partner hadn't been paying attention to the new schedule.

Kakashi blinked. "Sorry, what was that?"

The group laughed and he rubbed the back of his head wondering what he had missed. "You will take the evening training," Itachi said, "I'll take the morning this term."

"That sounds fine."

"Night all," Sol said helping Naru and Hermione to their feet, "see you in the morning."

"Good night."

444

Molly Weasley paced in front of Dumbledore's desk, "Where is my son!" It was time to begin looking on the continent.

Arthur Weasley tried to placate his wife. He had gotten a letter from Ron last week telling him that he was happy and content where he was. Where he wasn't the butt of Fred and George's pranks and wasn't overlooked or forgotten. That had hurt, but he understood. She had only glared and him. Ginny was thankful starting to get weaned away from the boy-who-lived and hero stories and he hoped her childish crush on a boy she never met. Even if his wife still tried to keep her that way...

Dumbledore rubbed his forehead after the shrew left and wondered how Arthur put up with her. At least she could cook... He eyed the dish of treacle tarts on his desk; at least he thought they came from her.

444

Meanwhile the ninja were in the Hospital Wing.

Rin huffed, "I can't believe Itachi made you walk on water when it is below freezing out there and the lake isn't frozen over!"

The kids were pouting, and sneezing, "he was making us dodge waves of chakra powered water too!"

Rin's eyebrow ticked. "He has been spending too much time with Obito..."

Naru shivered under the blanket, her sister Ayame pushed up against her trying to steal her warmth, "punish them," they whispered hoarsely, and grinned when Rin smiled evilly back.

"Oh I will... And I'll get Kashi's help too... and Sensei's..."

Sol sneezed and groaned, "I hate being sick!" he whined, and took the pepper-up potion ignoring the snickers as his ears started steaming.

Rin sighed. "Don't worry. I'll get them for you."

Itachi felt a chill go up his spine, he usually only got it when he pissed Sakura or Ino off, but they were in Konoha.

Obito felt the same way.

Rin let them skip class and after only a token protest by Hermione they made their way to the second floor girl's bathroom where Hermione was brewing the 'slime.'

Oh... this would be fun... At the same time, Rin was contacting Kakashi and Minato.

"He did what?" Minato said shaking his head, "they could have gotten seriously ill!"

Kakashi growled.

"That's why I need your help." Rin said smiling.

"What did you have in mind, my dear Rin?"

"Well... It's like this..."

Kakashi started giggling

Minato smirked. On top of the slime, which Kakashi didn't know was also for him, they were going to add a fake Seal like Sasuke's. Valentine's Day was going to be memorable. The seal would imitate Sasuke's. And it would last the whole week.

Valentines was getting closer, "more orange?" Hermione asked as she stirred the shocking orange slime, "the pink is perfect."

They tested it against the picture. "It needs to be a bit brighter."

The others were busy putting the pink slime in clear balloons than making them invisible. Minato and Rin came in and picked up the invisible balloons and quickly ducked into the great Hall and walked on the ceiling to over the teacher's table.

The orange was for Kakashi and Dumbledore. The pink would look so nice on Itachi and Severus.

Minato couldn't wait to see it. He was going to film the event and then send it to Naruto.

The ninja seven had also conned Rin and Minato into putting up a chakra barrier so that Kakashi and Itachi could 'flash' out and not get slimed or substitute someone or something.

Not that Minato needed to be conned. Naruto had gotten the love of pranks from his father... mostly.

And Rin had invited Obito to breakfast that morning, true she was going to get some slime, but it would be worth it in the end. She would wear her pink with dignity! And so when Minato and the kids were gotten back, she wouldn't be caught in the cross fire.

Minato set up his video phone to record the prank. He couldn't wait. His son would get a kick out of this!

Breakfast was in full swing, the new annoying defense teacher, Lockhart wearing pale pink and beaming at everyone. The ninja's could see through his glamour and compulsions and made sure never to let anyone be alone with the man, he had too many leanings towards being a pedophile.

Minato was reminded of Orochimaru. But Orochimaru hadn't written books and had besot women after him, this pervert did. Minato shivered. "He's like a bad mix of Sensei and Orochimaru!" He crouched upside down, keeping the camera trained on the high table as the kids came into breakfast. Many looked revolted by the pink hearts that were around the room. Minato couldn't agree more. Pink didn't belong if it wasn't part of a prank.

Dumbledore came in the room, his face placid as he took his seat and looked over as Lockhart stood.

Minato turned on his radio. "Now Rin!"

She caught the kids' eyes and gave a small nod and they all waved their wands under the table casting the charm to burst the balloons. She grinned as she felt the pink slime land in her hair.

Lockhart got a full mouth full of the slime, and after he sputtered he waved his hands, "I can banish this headmaster, a simple spell really."

Kakashi pulled on some of the slime. When he saw it was the 'Kill-Me-Orange' of Naruto's old genin outfit he started to laugh.

Itachi blinked as the slime spread and got slippery, Snape just sighed as he scouragfied his plate and ordered a new breakfast.

He then felt a pain on his shoulder. He swallowed hard and turned to look, pulling back his shirt. It looked like Sasuke's curse seal... He narrowed his eyes as he looked around the room, Kakashi was slimed and laughing, Rin was slimed and smiling, Obito was slimed and horror stricken, that left... Minato-sama or the kids. The kids looked 'innocent' and Minato... had to be around somewhere. He was probably watching from the roof. Itachi activated one eye and looked around at ceiling level'

Minato waved, grinning. He didn't care that he had been caught.

"It's too high up for first years," Severus muttered after scouragfying Itachi's plate, "I say it was the Twins."

"No." Itachi muttered. "I'm sure it was Minato-sama..."

Dumbledore stood up, "while I like a good prank as much as anyone else..." he spread his arm and an exceptionally large balloon of pink fell on him, mixing with the shocking orange.

Minato was now having trouble holding his phone steady.

The students were crossed between howling with laughter and shock.

Rin couldn't help it. She started laughing. Soon the whole teachers table was roaring, except the orange and pink headmaster who stood there frozen. Minato could only snicker. Otherwise he might miss something.

"Don't worry headmaster, a quick banishing spell," Lockhart said, his white teeth now splashed with pink

Obito looked up at his sensei. 'I hope you're getting this... Naruto and Sasuke will get a kick out of this!'

Several of the students sitting close to the teacher's desk shrieked when they got slimed as Lockhart banished the slime, making it grow in leaps and bounds.

"Oh... Mercy... I can't breathe..." Naru whimpered between laughs.

Hermione and Ayame were holding each other up. Sol was leaning on Haku and Draco. Neville had slipped to the floor and was currently laughing under the table. This was the most fun ever! They knew that what ever prank was done to them, this had been worth it.

Kakashi had gotten the reference. Which was cool.

That night they kids met with Minato and Rin to send the video to Naruto. Naruto tried to talk to them after he saw the video but was laughing too hard. Naruto ended up thanking them and then calling for Sasuke to come see what the team sent. Sasuke held off for a full 67 seconds, before his laughter bubbled forth.

"We are glad you like it Naruto." Minato grinned. "Just remember to show the rest of the family."

"Don't worry," Naruto grinned, "it will be part of the annual festival from now on."

The annual festival had been created by Naruto to remember the dead Ninja whose lives gave them freedom and funny things that happened on missions.

Minato blinked. "I think you forgot to mention that to me... you can tell me later."

Naruto nodded and hung up then groaned. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "how are we going to show the dead when they are alive now?" He fussed.

They had totally forgotten to tell the rest of Konoha that the Yondaime, his wife, and the main Uchiha parents were alive again...

Dumbledore stood up smiling as he tried to brush the bright orange out of his face, "thank you who ever did this, but please vanish it now." He looked over as Lockhart tried to vanish more and the slime became even slimier and it started to creep closer to the giggling students.

Minato was glaring at the old man venomously. The slime could not be vanished; it was permanent unless you were a ninja.

Kakashi just stood up and began walking to his classroom, about half way down the Great Hall walk way, the slime vanished off of him and he giggled as he pulled out his book and ducked out the door.

Itachi quickly followed.

But Kakashi had plans. It was a good prank but he had to get back at them, at least it hadn't been pink. Orange he could deal with, and he could only deal with pink if it was Sakura's hair.

"Mr. Hatake," Kakashi turned and saw the stern faced McGonagall covered in hot pink goo... "That book is highly inappropriate," she said than narrowed her eyes, "I will however look the other way if you would..." she gestured to herself.

"Of course... and I shall try to refrain from reading it in class at least." He made the ram seal and the goo vanished from her clothes.

She gave him a tight smile and turned away and rolling her eyes at him and breaking out into a grin. That was a good prank.

Sol and the others quickly left the great hall as students started scrambling to get away from the Moron's 'vanishing' spell. Lockhart's attempts were now spraying the students who shrieked trying to get away.

Severus also left.

He went to his quarters and grabbed a bottle of potion off the shelf. Nothing could survive this stuff... As he walked back after first and second block of classes to the great hall he discovered that it had been closed off and students were eating outside. He passed Kakashi and Itachi, "we are getting them back aren't we?"

"Oh yes. Yes we are." Kakashi and Itachi smirked.

"Good," he said smirking back.

"I bet Sensei and Obito were apart of it..."

"I know they were," Itachi said, "I saw through his jutsu and he was up by the ceiling line taping us."

"They had better share it later..."

Sol and co made it to their clearing in the forbidden forest before howling with laughter many of them falling to the ground laughing so hard.

In Quatre's Hogsmead house the rest of Old Team Seven were laughing too.

Rin leaned over the cauldron and watched as Severus stirred in the last ingredient, "will this work? Will this break the time bomb on Minerva's heart?"

"I hope so." Severus told her. "If it doesn't... well..."

She nodded and took the steaming beaker, "you want to do the honors?"

"Sure."

"Minerva, we think we have it." Rin called her over.

Minerva eyed the beaker with trepidation, "I assume this tastes like last year's boots?"

Rin and Severus looked at each other. "We hope not..."

"But then, I guess if it works it shouldn't matter right? Because you'll only need to take it once." Rin admitted.

"Cheers" she said and drank down the thick goo trying not to gag.

As soon as she finished, Rin had her sit down. "How do you feel?" Rin asked.

"Much better actually..."

Rin closed her eyes and scanned Minerva's heart. It was gone.

"Well?" Minerva asked, "Is it?"

"Yes. It's gone." Rin reassured her.

"When can Tom..." the older woman said her voice breaking.

"Yes."

It was time.

Minerva closed her eyes fighting for composure, than she stood up and hugged Rin hard.

"You're welcome." Rin smiled. "Now we can get him."

Severus hastily backed away when Minerva turned to him, his face pale with a flushed patches on his cheeks. He nodded and hastily left the room and the women dissolved into giggles.

"We had better inform Minato-sensei and Hokage-sama..."

It was starting to come together, the groups were moving closer. Quatre grimaced at Trowa as they got into the elevator and listened to the annoying woman's voice, "Fudge better not be as annoying as he was our last meeting."

Trowa nodded. "I agree."

"Mr. Winner," the man's oily voice met them as the doors open.

Quatre gave a low whimper

"Nooo..." He sighed. "Yes? It is good to see you, Minister Fudge," he said as he took his hand back and discretely wiped it on his pants. He would have to disinfect it later... They were almost ready to invade.

"But Dumbledore is a great man," the Minister whined.

Trowa and Quatre sighed. Dumbledore had to at least be as old as Sarutobi, if not older... "He is passed his prime and should have retired by now..."

"But he's done so many good things."

"He is too old!" Quatre was itching for his gun, or something pointy like a kunai or shuriken.

"But what has he done in the past... fifty years?" Quatre asked.

Fudge was silent. "He saved Harry Potter when his house collapsed." Fudge said smugly

"Oh yes... that is so... impressive..." Not really... Ninja could save a child from a collapsing building and then stop the building from collapsing!

"And then he put his with his abusive relatives," Trowa said softly, "and never checked on him."

Quatre nodded. "Ninja would put a child somewhere and then watch covertly and protect them, getting the kid out if the caretakers proved unsuitable..."

Fudge ugly flushed

Quatre smirked. "What did you want to see us about?"

Fudge scowled angrily, "the Wizengamant is meeting today to discuss Dumbledore's competency."

Quatre nodded. "And...?" This was fun!

Fudge's face grew green, "he's been removed as head Mugwump." he said finally sitting down in his chair in defeat.

Yes! Now Quatre could use the signal any time!

They had already removed him from the ICW, so now he was restricted to Headmaster of Hogwarts and Lucius was already talking to the Board of Governors. Soon he would be out of their hair all together.

Sol and Haku sparred against Ayame and Naru, the girls using the inane twin senses to coordinate their attacks. It just wasn't fair! But they were getting better...

They could never beat the 'Twin Taijutsu' as they called it.

Draco joined the spar, "no fair!" Ayame growled as she fought him, Naru fought Haku and Sol flitted between them making them lose ground.

"Well, you aren't fair either."

Ayame stuck her tongue out at him and dodged a jab.

Minato was watching them as both Kakashi and Itachi had class right then.

"Who ever loses has to do extra laps," he called out as Hermione and Neville joined in and now it was boys against girls.

They all groaned. Yondaime-sensei, as they had taken to calling him, was even more creative with punishments and stuff like that then Kakashi-sensei, Obito-san, and Itachi-sensei!

The girls formed a triangle their backs protected and the boys circled them, and they slowly pushed the girls towards the lake.

Minato was amused.

The boys didn't realize yet that they were fighting clones, until they were close to the waters edge when the clones disappeared and the boys were ambushed from behind and pushed in the water themselves.

The girls giggled. "Did we win?"

The boys came out of the water sputtering.

"Ok boys, start running!" Minato called.

The girls waved as the boys began running on the water, "girls follow," he said after a moments pause, "you only have to run one less."

They grumbled quietly.

The seven were giggling as they came into the Great Hall. They had to hold their breath as Lockhart walked by, his clothes a horrible contrast of the Pink and Orange.

Minato was with them, under a Genjutsu. He had honestly missed teaching...

Dumbledore walked by as well, several letters in his hands, a frown furrowing his Orange brows. Most of the teachers had figured out ways to remove the goo. Severus had made a nice profit in the afternoon.

The students too had been able to get it off.

And though Itachi and Kakashi's new squad was different, it didn't matter to Minato.

Dumbledore moved to his office and threw some powder into the fireplace to make a fire call.

Minato smirked; soon that old man would be out of their hair!

"Grisilda," Dumbledore said kneeling in front of the fire, "why was my petition to remove Harry Potter from his present guardians denied?"

She frowned. "I don't know; I wasn't at the meeting. But according to the information that I have, you were denied because his parents have approved his current guardianship with Misters Barton-Winner."

"His parents are dead!"

Marshbanks blinked, "no," she said looking at the paperwork on her desk, "this is a magical contract, and the signatures are James and Lily (Evans) Potter. It was sent by special courier."

Dumbledore blinked. Now all his plans were ruined!

How had someone... resurrected Lily and James! His face darkened, that was dark magic and they had to be destroyed. But how to do it?

He fire called Severus into his office, the man had to be reminded that he owed Dumbledore his freedom; he just had to keep Severus from finding out that Lily was one of the targets. He would be looking at mutiny other wise.

Severus fumed behind his stoic mask; he was glad that Kakashi was listening in on the conversation via standing outside the slightly open window. "You will create this poison so that we can kill these... monsters."

He nodded. He knew that Lily was alive he had spent a lot of time with her and James while he had been in Konoha.

"How long will it take you to brew it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Three weeks..."

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes and Severus could feel the mind probe and pushed the brewing process to the front of his mind.

"I was going to try and create a new poison to use, which is why it will take so long..."

Dumbledore nodded and dismissed the Potions Master.

Severus sighed in relief. He had to get a message to Naruto...

Kakashi joined him as he passed the window, "that absolute bastard," Severus hissed.

Kakashi nodded. He would be telling Minato-sensei and then reporting it to Naruto.

If Dumbledore was going to try and kill the 'monsters' that included his Sensei and friends and that was NOT going to happen.

They informed Quatre over the phone before Kakashi went to tell his sensei.

Quatre clutched his fist, "we need to remove that man now." he said turning into Trowa, "they will not take my sons. Have we found out which Aurors are faithful to Dumbledore yet?"

Trowa shook his head. "The Black family is tight but they are worried about a daughter..."

"Daughter?" Quatre blinked.

"Yes, Nymphadora, they call her Nymph for short."

"She's at Hogwarts?"

Trowa shook his head. "She's an Auror."

"And why are they worried about her? Is she in Dumbledore's back pocket or does he have a grip on her mind?"

"It could be either or both they suspect..."

Quatre blew out a breath, "what if we have Heero and Wufei take her out of the picture temporarily."

Trowa nodded. "Good idea. When is the rest of the group coming in from Konoha?"

"Not soon enough..." Quatre leaned his head against Trowa's chest, "I will be glad when this is over and we can go home." he said softly.

Trowa nodded, running his fingers threw his lover's hair. "I know."

Tom, Lily and James were on the railing of the boat as it pulled into London's harbor they were... HOME.

"This isn't home anymore..." Lily muttered. The air felt wrong... The magic tainted somehow. No, this place would never again be home. Home was the warmth of Konoha... the quaint little Shinobi village that they had grown attached to, home was with the Namikaze-Uchiha clan.

They caught sight of a group of people waiting at the docks to meet them.

They smiled. "It's time." Tom intoned. And rather than waiting for the crew to tie up the ship, the group apparated into the small circle that had been left in the group for them.

Heero and Duo began to brief them; Minato wasn't there because he didn't dare leave his team in such a hostile environment alone.

He'd lost Rin and then died himself so he didn't dare risk leaving them alone especially after what had almost happened to Obito.

Quatre and Trowa filled them in on where they stood with the ministry and Dumbledore's now lack of political power.

"Now we can destroy him, good."

They still had to tread carefully as Dumbledore currently held the wards on Hogwarts and with a twist of his magic he could kill Minerva and the teams.

That had the parents and children, (though Naruto and Sasuke couldn't really be called children anymore) fearing greatly for their loved ones.

Minerva was currently working with the adult ninjas to find a way to get Dumbledore out of Hogwarts. Once out, his hold on the wards weakened and could then be transferred to a new Headmaster/mistress before he was aware of it.

It had to be one loyal to Konoha; they were thinking Minerva herself or Severus.

Tom considered, he wondered if Minerva would consider a joint role, if she consented to marrying him.

They met with Minato and Obito in Hogsmead.

"Has he suspected yet?" Lily asked.

Minato shook his head. "No not yet... But I fear..." He couldn't voice it. He didn't want to lose his family again so soon... there were grandkids to spoil after all...

The ninja kids and the Weasley twins were in a prank war, which was keeping all of the staff busy and thoroughly distracting Dumbledore. Thankfully.

"Any move we make, we have to make soon." Obito told them.

Duo played with the end of his braid, "we got word of a problem going down in Magical France... Heero is talking to Amelia Bones right now to have Tonks assigned to our team to act as a liaison between Magical England, France and Konoha."

"That's a good idea. But how do we get... Him out of the school...?" Minato asked, his mind going a mile a minute.

Minerva bit her lip as she leaned against Tom; a sparkling diamond on her finger, "what about..." her smile grew mischievous, "Norbert."

Tom smirked. "This is why I love you Minerva. Will you marry me?"

"As if there were any doubt," she said and kissed him lightly than blushed at the whistles in the room.

"So... tonight then?" Minato asked, with a positively evil grin.

"I will have Hagrid take Norbert just north of Hogsmead," Minerva said, "she's shedding so she itches horribly. The rocks and shale will give her a good scratch and raise up enough ruckus to send Dumbledore running as he doesn't know that Norbert has bonded with Hagrid and things of him as her mommy."

Minato's grin spread to the rest of the group. "Perfect. Let's go."

Hagrid was eager to see Norbert again, Charlie had written him how much she pouted when he wasn't around. While Hagrid was too big to be a dragon rider, Norbert had agreed to let Charlie ride her and bring her to Hogwarts.

They arrived just before sunset. Charlie barely managed to get off the dragon before Hagrid was weeping and throwing his arms around the beast. Minato had provided them all with radios.

Hagrid in very simple terms told Norbert that when the sun rose tomorrow, she could roll and roll to stop the itching of her skin, but she was NOT to hurt anyone.

She had nodded happily.

444

Minato chuckled. "Is everyone in position?"

Minerva sent a messenger patronus letting them know that Lily, James and Tom had made it into Hogwarts via the tunnel and met up with Sirius, Severus, Remus and Lucius to plan to take action as soon as Dumbledore stepped out of the wards.

Sirius was there for the pure bloods, Remus was there for the creatures, Severus was there for the teachers and Lucius was there representing the school board.

"Then get ready..." Minato's voice sounded playfully deadly. "We strike at dawn..."

Kakashi and Itachi had sent the student ninjas to lock the dorms while they locked the teachers' quarters. They didn't want interference on that quarter nor someone 'accidentally' leaking their plan.

Kakashi had missed hearing his sensei like this. It meant that victory was imminent. "Minato-sensei, all the sleeping quarters are sealed off."

Itachi clicked on, "all the house-elves had been dosed and are sleeping."

"Good..." Itachi had never heard anyone speak as Yondaime-sama was. It gave him a kind of confidence he had never really known before. Not even when he was spying on Akatsuki for the Sandaime and then the Godaime.

Minato chuckled in that playfully deadly tone. "Head to the Astronomy tower, at Dawn's first light you are to give the signal, two of your most powerful fire jutsu."

"Hai," They said and got into position. Dawn was little more than an hour away. "Shit," Itachi whispered as something crooned at him, "Fawkes," he hissed, but stopped when the phoenix just watched him, "are you for us or against us, beautiful bird?"

He sang. Uplifting their spirits.

Dawn broke and Kakashi and Itachi blew out their fire jutsu. Fawkes surprised them by joining them in the air and as the ground trembled sounding the alarm to wake up Dumbledore.

Minato's eyes glowed as he watched. This was the kind of thing shinobi like him lived for, and this was why he had been chosen as the Yondaime.

Dumbledore burst out of his tower, not noticing the seven figures darting up the stairs before the gargoyle could close and seal the tower.

Minato watched, calculating. "...Now!" He snarled.

The look on the old man's face was priceless when he felt the wards disconnect. He stumbled, but Norbert rolled hard and he only wavered a moment, the dragon and saving Hogsmead was more important right now, he would find and punish the others later.

"Now we can totally destroy him..." Minato licked his lip. "Ready?"

Dumbledore came in and seeing the crowd of spectators, posed as he swung his wand up ready to fight the dragon. He froze however when he heard the giggling children as they ran over to Norbert and helped her scratch her skin, the dragon crooning in happiness. ...What the hell? The shinobi students were among them.

They were taking large branches and scratching the dragon, and the children were gathering the scales. The potion masters in England were going to be quite happy by nightfall and Hogsmead would be just a bit less dependent on Hogwarts visits.

"You may get him whenever you like little shinobi..." Minato purred into the student's radios.

As one, all of the students turned to the headmaster and smiled, it wasn't a nice smile. They struck.

Dumbledore hesitated, he did not attack children, and his hesitation cost him as his wand was ripped from his hand by Sol's well time, "Expeliarmus!"

They laughed child's play! They had ninja coming after them already!

Dumbledore tried to shout something, but he was hit was some kind of sticky mess that filled his mouth! Cream? Than he poofed into a canary and couldn't speak at all.

"Now, you die." Sol told him.

Dumbledore's eyes widened, and Sol snickered, "just kidding!" He turned to look back at Amelia Bones, "Dumbledore by order of the IWC and the Wizemgamat, I am to place you under arrest for crimes too numerous to say and sentence you to be stripped of your magic and sent to Azkaban for what's left of your life." She smiled at him with grim satisfaction.

Sol handed the man off. "Now... we are free..."

Haku turned to look at Sol, Naru and Ayame and they smiled and fell into a group hug. Now, they could go home.

(End Part Four)


End file.
